Pokemon Fusion Warriors: A New Legend
by ShadowPikachu126
Summary: One Hundred years in to the future after Seth Burn's Use of the PokeFuser, Aaron Kelden finds his own and faces off against hybrids with his Pokemon. OC submission are now open send them in, but only for Hybrids for one chapter.
1. A New Legend, Part 1

Chapter 1: A New Legend, Part 1

_Long Ago A Warrior Known as Seth Burns Battled An Evil, Corrupt Organization Called The Devon Corporation, Run by the evil Maxwell Shade, And battled against Maxwell's hybrids and won against the hybrids using an device known as the PokeFuser a watch on his wrist that allowed him to fuse into legendary warrior known as the Pokemon knight. He battled evil and after that the Era of PokeFusers was over till now. _

"Today we enter a new era of the Devon Corp!", Said William Shade, grandson of Maxwell Shade. William Shade had just become the new president of Devon Corp. Little did the crowd know that William was planing to find a device that could enable a perfect fusion that would enable him to become more powerful than any Pokemon-Human Hybrid, a fusion of Pokemon and human that were created by an experiment one-hundred years ago. Hybrids still exist to day because The partial hybrid DNA would modify the DNA of the offspring of Hybrids and The children of hybrids would create a Duo-Hybrid. a hybrid that would be half-human, one-forth one Pokemon, one-forth other Pokemon. William than said,"I will bring Devon into a new era!" Then William went back inside as the crowd of most of Rustbro's Rich people clapped. As William when in to the elevator his smile turned to Frown, and when he entered his office his frown turned into a Angry Face. "Hey, Hydreigon", said William as he popped up a computer screen."Professor where is the PokeFuser!" The professor said," I have found it! It's in the area of Rustburo Metropoltain School!" William then said,"Send in Three hybrids!"

**Earlier that day**

"Wait, Eevee, Riolu hurry up were going to miss the bus!" The buses doors than opened and our hero Aaron Kelden ran into the door! Aaron then got on the bus and sat near his friend Ashley, sweet and cute." Are you ok?", She said "Yeah", Aaron said. So our heroes rode to school and then entered it. "Have a nice day", She said. "Ok you do to", Aaron said. So the day went on normally and As normal Aaron had Mr. Hirso As his 8th Block teacher."Aaron what types are fire types weak to?" "Water and Ground", Aaron said hoping he would be correct. "Aaron you are correct", Mr. Hirso Said. "Eve,Eevee"(What a Fail) "Ri,Riolu"(So True) So Aaron and Ashley got on the bus and rode home."See ya Monday", Aaron said with joy cause it was friday."You to", Ash said back. When He got home little did he know he was being watched.

"A note", he said. "Dear Aaron i have to go on a trip to kanto for a few weeks. I see you then take care.", The note Said. "Mom is always going some where, she should really rest. Them he decided to let out his Pokemon. Besides Eevee and Riolu he released four other pokemon.

First came out a giant orange lizard that walked on two legs. It had a tan stomach that it tan color colored the bottom of the half-orange tail. It had a long stout and pointy ears. Medium sized arms with three fingers. His wings were blue with orange on the edging.

Then came out a yellow spider. It had a yellow pincher connected by a blue appendage four legs connected by the same type of appendage. On his face there are two blue eyes with four dots in a square pattern. It's tail is yellow and oval and on the edges are blue lighting blots.

The Next Pokemon was green and white on its head there is a green mushroom with two red pores to release spores. It has a white collar and an all green bogy below it arms are stretchy and have two red claws and so do its feet. On its white tail there are four green circles. Finally it has green legs like a kangaroo.

His last Pokemon was a four legged mud fish. On its tail it has a light blue colored scale shaped tail. On its body there is a light blue area stretching to Its mouth. On its cheeks there are three orange spikes and an area of orange. On the top of its head there is a blue dorsal fin.

"Hey everybody", Aaron said.

"Eve, Evvi" "Rui, Rilo" "Chra, Charizard" "Gala, Galvant" "Bre, Breloom" "Mudkip, Kip"

"Go watch TV guys", Aaron said.

All of Aaron pokemon were out the room, Aaron heard of beeping noise.

Hybrid Detected, Hybrid Detected!

"What is that noise", He said.

He followed the noise until he found the source. It led to a painting of Aaron. Aaron took the painting off and found a safe. The safe had a fingerprint scanner and Eye scanner.

"I don't know about this", he said.

Aaron put his finger on the scanner, while it scanned his eye. The voice than said,"Aaron Kelden Detected opening safe. When he opened it a single Red and black watch was there. Aaron put the watch on and for awhile till it beeped.

"Hybrid Outside!", The watch said.

Aaron than put his Pokemon in their Pokeball's and stepped out side.

"What are you", He said as three dark figures appeared!

* * *

Next Chapter: **Chapter Two: A New Legend, Part 2**

**So** **The first Chapter is completed. Send in your reviews on it. (Trust me continue reading on it gets way better)**


	2. A New Legend, Part 2

Chapter 2: A New Legend, Part 2

_Previously On Pokemon Fusion Warriors, One Hundred years after Seth Burns discovered the PokeFuser, and battled Maxwell Shade's Hybrids. In a now peaceful Rustbro City, Aaron Kelden, a teenager who goes to Rustburo Metropolitan School. Discovered a new PokeFuser in his house. Maxwell Shade's grandson, William Shade has managed to also found it and has sent in three hybrids to retrieve the device and deliver it to him. Aaron then put the fuser on with out knowing its function and relaxed. Until the three hybrids arrived at his house to steal it from him. Little does Aaron know this will he will become a hero of Rustburo City. The story continues now! _

_"Who are you", Aaron said. _

Standing before him were three hybrids. The first one, A Fire Type, was 6 feet tall had shoulders on fire and a belt around his waist. He had dark orange armor, three sharp claws and two stocky black ears and it head. The second one, A Grass, and Dark type was five feet and nine inches tall. He had brown and blackish elfish ears. Then feet that were thin rectangles with the shorter end on the floor, then becomes rectangles with the shorter end facing froward. He has round shoulders that be come thin. They thank form a three point leaf. He has a tan pointy nose. And white spiky hair that goes from his mouth to his waist. On his body he has brown and green armor. The last one, was almost indescribable, which most people would be able to do if they didn't know what a Duo-Hybrid is, and for those who don't know it is an offspring off two different hybrids. He was a combination of a Weavile and a Buizel! He was six foot four. On his head he has a single orange top crest and the rest were normal. The gem on his head was light blue. His ears are orange, and his eyes are black. He had blue claws and dark orange claws. His flotation sack was a dark orange.

"What do you want", Aaron said. "I am AquaClaw and this is BlazeSwine and SwiftLeaf.", Said AquaClaw.

AquaClaw Said,"I want your watch, even if i have to claw it off." AquaClaw prepared a Night Slash then

Aaron said,"No way Eevee, Riolu on the battlefield. Eevee, Shadow Ball Riolu, Aura Sphere! For some reason Riolu was born able to use Aura hit AquaClaw but he shook it off. "My turn", AquaClaw said,"Ice Punch!" AquaClaw's hand Glowed a deep white and he launched at Riolu "Riolu, Copycat" Riolu Shined bright and it hand glowed a faint white and launched at AquaClaw. Both met in air and ice formed every and both were thrown back. AquaClaw said,"That it every one attack" ShiftLeaf prepared a razor wind and BlazeSwine prepared a Flamethrower. AquaClaw prepared a Ice the Watch then said,"_Threat to user imminent. Activating fusion mode._" The watch then began to glow and spun around Aaron, Eevee, and Riolu and all three vanished in to the light. When the vanished all three hybrids gasped at what they saw. Aaron was gone and standing in his place was an armor cover warrior.

On his head their was an helmet was an Eevee based helmet and a visor showing glowing white chest had a two green Breastplates and the armor stretched to his waist. Galvantula's pincers had formed Crests on his chest. His left arm had formed with yellow fur, and the legs of Galvantula had formed pincer on his hands. On both his blue hands there are tan his right arm blue armor with a stripe of light blue. His legs were red and orange, With claws on his feet. His back was red with an oval shape bulge stretching out 2 inches. On his waist 2 blue swords laded in their sheath waiting to be deployed.

"He has actived the PokeFuser!", AquaClaw said,"He not moving. He does know how to use it."

"_Threat to user imminent. Activating fusion mode._" Was the last thing Aaron heard before he ended in the black void."Where am i", Aaron asked himself. "Your in the fusion void.", Said a mysterious voice. "Who said that?", He said. "It's me you dummy, Riolu." "But pokemon can't talk", Aaron said. "Were fused", Riolu said. Then all his pokemon became visable. "How do we move", Aaron said. "What if we mentally fuse", Breloom said. "Ok, One body, One Mind.", Aaron said. Then the darkness vanished and a Aaron could see through the armor. "Lets see, what should i do first.", Aaron said in a deeper voice that made him see cooler. "How bout Mach Punch!" The warriors arms stretched almost instantly and hit all three hybrids. "Ice Shard", Said AquaClaw. It hit Aaron and did no damage. Then Using Breloom's Speed Aaron speed towards the hybrids. He took out sword and slashed at SwiftLeaf and sent him flying back against a lightpost. BlazeSwine then used Heat Chash expecting to crush him but when he landed Aaron was ten feet away! "But, But how?", The fire swine said. Aaron replied," I just used my breloom's supersonic speed!", He said. He then took out his sword "Take this you fat swine, Take Down! Aaron started glowing white as he ran towards the swine at full speed. "No it's not posible!", The swine said as Aaron ramed into him."Noooooo",the swine said as he fainted. At this point AquaClaw should of ran away to the wood or some were with his tail bettween his legs, but he was going to avenge his teammates. "You have some nerve kid, Ice shard!", AquaClaw said. "Aaron said back,"You can even win" as he grab the ice shard and melted it with Charizard's flames. "Ice Punch!", He said a he made contact with Aaron but he sook it off."That is it kid you crossed the line!", AquaClaw said,"Ice Tail Strike!" AquaClaws tail glowed blue like he was preparing an Aqua Tail, but he hit it with an ice punch freezing it. He then launched himself at Aaron. "Like that would hurt", Aaron said. When AquaClaw's attack hit it busted open exploding blue energy on Aaron. It hurt him bad. "Ouch that hurt and now my leg froze over. FlameThrower! Aaron thawed him self with a glowing red flame. "Take this hybrid, Aaron slashed at AquaClaw injuring him but he got up and ran and then he said, I will get you back!" He than ran away. Aaron then defused only to hear a gasp from the bushes. Now kids bushes will only make gasping noise under the influence of drugs which are bad for you kids or when a person in is behind it. So Aaron walked over and surprise behind the bush was Ashley. Aaron then said,"Ashley!"

It had been a normal day for Ashley so since Aaron did a good job on a quiz in school she thought she make him cookies. "I hope he likes them.", she said, they ate his favorite type. double chocolate chip with a white chocolate chip arranged in such a way they look like a riolu when they come out oven", She said to her self. "Who ever that is stop it", she said but then she realized no one was home. "Great Ash now your crazy", she said," great now I'm talking to my self."then she heard it again. So she went out side only to she a warrior battling 3 hybrids, but she could help but to gasp when she saw it was Aaron who was really the armor warrior.

Next Chapter: **Chapter 3: ****A New Legend, Part 3 **

**So Chapter two how awesome was that battle but i only gets better send in OC's send in their name their Pokemon what side their on and what their fusion warrior or what they look like if their a Hybrid/duo-hybrid send them in! I will accept any OC that anyone sends in so send them in it is most likely they will be accepted! Send them in. You only live once so why not send in your idea.**


	3. A New Legend, Part 3

Chapter: 3 A New Legend, Part 3

_Previously on Pokemon Fusion Warriors: A New Legend, Aaron Kelden the new owner of the PokeFuser, a device that allows it user to fuse with all six of his or her Pokemon and create a warrior to fight as. Aaron was approached by two hybrids, SwiftLeaf and BlazeSwine, and there Duo-Hybrid Leader, AquaClaw. Aaron's PokeFuser then activated fusion mode automatically as a threat to Aaron was sure to happen. Aaron then became a Fusion Warrior and started to kick their butts. Aaron quickly eliminated BlazeSwine and SwiftLeaf make them faint. Aaron and AquaClaw then started battle. Both sides were even and keep pounding each other trying to gain the advantage and win neither side could win and AquaClaw escaped and fled. Aaron then Defused only to find Ashley hiding behind a bush! What will happen in this installment of the story find out now!__  
_

At Devon Corp. "Professor what do you mean we need to steal iron statues.", said William Shade the corporations CEO. "In the statues are a compound that may be used to reverse-engineer a PokeFuser.", The Professor said. "Fine", said the CEO. Then a hybrid stepped into his office. "I'm here for a job", said a mysterious voice. "You are hired", said William.

"Ashley what are you doing there?", Aaron said in a panic knowing his cover had been blown up like an oversized balloon in a tack factory.," You didn't see that did you?" Ashley than said," My best friends a superhero, Awesome!" Aaron confused said," Wait, you aren't a little bit angry, mad, or confused cause i would be. "Why would i be angry?, she said," Now you can go save Rustboro City from EVIL!" At that very second like Ashley was expecting it an alarm went off at the Rustboro National Iron Museum. "Go get it and save the day.", she said. "Right", Aaron said," PokeFuser Up! As he pressed the dail he started to be outlined in gold and covered in a immense blue blanket of light and then his form changed shaped till he was the shape of the fusion warrior and the light dissipated leaving just Aaron in his armor. "I wonder", Aaron asked himself. That thought caused Charizard's wings to majesticly appear and start to flap. "See ya", he said to Ashley as he lifted off into thr night sky.

Aaron said to himself," I wounder what type of hybrid we find tonight?" He than flew past a few buildings heading closer to the sound. He noticed some police cars shining their red and blue flashing lights. He than got a look a the culprit. Standing at 7.2 he seemed to have pure iron plating runing back his back into a 3 foot long tail. He had two crests on his head probably his ears and three claws on his steel plated arms. He had in his steel hands a bag filled to the top with iron statues. The police force already there were shooting at the Aggron hybrid, but did nothing as the bullets bounced off the steel plating. The Aggron hybrid fired a Flash Cannon at the police and destroyed one of their cars. Aaron then said," Pick on someone your own size, like me!" Aaron then flew downward towards the hybrid," Take Down!", Aaron said as his armored form started to glow white and a aura of grey surrounded him. "Take this!", Aaron then slammed into the Aggron hybrid sending him flying into the wall, and then into the building. The hybrid then said,"Double Edge!" As a bluish tint aura fromed around him and he slamed into Aaron sending him flying. "You'll have to do better than that!", Aaron said,"Time for Hydro Pump!" Aaron's Right arm then fromed the shape of a Mudkip's Head and a torrent of water came out of it and hit the Aggron. "Ah it super-effective", said the hybrid. "I didn't ask you your name", Aaron said,"What is it?" The steel type replied,"I am Aggiron, a hybrid of Aggron.", said Aggiron,"Iron Bullets!" Bullet seeds came out of his mouth and were coated in iron and were sent flying torwards Aaron. "Mach Punch", Aaron said. Aaron's arms then streched and knocked out each sepepare bullet."Your fast",said Aggiron. "Thanks, i know i am", said Aaron,"But it's time to finish you. Time for Copycat!" Aaron than started to glow white and Bullet Seeds came out of his mouth and coated in steel hit the hybrid sending him flying. "Well time to bring out the heavy armor.", said the Aggron hybrid,"Ability Activate, Heavy Metal!" Aggiron's skin glowed gold and he sunk into the ground. "Heavy Slam!",Aggiron then glowed red and ran towards Aaron and slammed into him sending him flying and due to his ability it did twice the normal damage. "Ouch that hurt.", said our armored hero,"What can i do, I know. Spiderweb!" Aaron then shot a web out of his month and it traped Aggiron in it. "Flash Double-Edge!", Aggiron said. He then glowed blue and he charged his Flash Cannon, but instead he rammed it and it surrounded him and destroyed the spiderweb. "Take this!", the hybrid said. "Can your attack handle this, Copycat!" Aaron then glowed blue and the white from the Flash Cannon, and ran towards Aggiron. The two met and both attack cancelled each other out. Both of them were running out of power but neither side would budge. "Your pretty powerful", said Aaron. "Thanks its not often i get a challenger this powerful", the hybrid said. "Too bad time to finish it, Hydro Pump Mach Punch!" Aaron's Mudkip Cannon shot a Hydro Pump which was absorbed by the Mach Punch hitting Aggiron Sending him flying. "Double Edge!", Aggiron said as he was armored by a blue tint aura and started to run at Aaron at full speed. He ran into Aaron so quick even an Speed Forme Deoxys using Extreme Speed couldn't avoid it. Aggiron sent him flying so far that he couldn't see the museum. He them flew back only to hear from the PokeFuser," Power Level low fusion deactivating. Activating mask. Then a massive light engulfed his armored form. When the light dissipated his was in his normal clothes but with a mask on his face keeping his identify a secret. Not only that but all of his Pokemon were next to him. "Eevee, Shadow Ball!" "Riolu, Aura Sphere!" "Charizard, Flamethrower!" "Galvantula, Thunderbolt!" "Breloom, Focus Punch!" "Mudkip, Hydro Pump!" All the Pokemon used their attacks on Aggiron Causing a smoke cloud to erupt. "Ouch, that hurt". Said Aggiron," Take this tiny Eevee, Flash Cannon!" The Hybrid shot its attack at Eevee but no one could push him out of the way and it hit his sending the Eevee flying back and hitting a wall "Eevee!", Aaron said. At the very moment in time a machine in Eevee activated and Eevee started to glow in an intense blue light.

"Eevee!", said the glowing Pokemon till it glowed no more, revealing blue aquatic Pokemon on its head there are three yellowish fins. Two facing forward and the one on the top facing sideways. "Vaporeon!", the bubble jet pokemon shouted. "Vaporeon, Aaron said," Use Acid Armor!" Vaporeon then started to dissolve into the ground, and then disappeared completely. "Where did he go?", Asked Aggiron. "Vaporeon, Hydro Pump!. Vaporeon then appeared in front of the hybrid and blasted him with a Full Power Hydro Pump. Agggiron then dropped the bag of iron statues. "You win this time, but you lose the next!", Aggiron said. He then took out a diamond and crushed and then teleported away. Vaporeon then started to glow blue again and turned back into an Eevee. "Eevee can evolve and devolve into its eeveelutions.", Aaron said, How awesome is that!"

* * *

Next Chapter:** Chapter 4: Gonna Rule The School**

**That concludes The New Legend Arc if you want to call it that. I will take OC's just post them on the review page by clicking on the review button just tell me the OC's name, gender, Pokemon, and what their fusion warrior looks like. I will also take ideas for hybrids. You can also sent in ideas for multi-part chapters/arcs so sent in your ideas their are no bad ideas so send them in. I will accept any OC's so send them in I won't yell their are now bad ideas so send them in.  
**


	4. Gonna Rule The School

Chapter 4: Gonna Rule The School

_Previously on Pokemon Fusion Warriors, Aaron leaves his house to investigate a siren at the museum, when he arrives he mets Aggiron the two then engage in a battle. Each tries to overpower the other, but neither can. Aggiron uses his ability, Heavy Metal, to overpower Aaron with Heavy Slam, witch it did but, Aaron used Riolu's Copycat to overpower Aggiron. The battle continued, a match of full power. All seemed lost when Aaron defused, but Eevee unlock an ability that allows him to evolve into its evolutions. What will happen, find out today on Pokemon Fusion Warriors. _

"Riolu, Eevee lets go were going to be late!", Aaron said as he waited for his Starter Pokemon to get on his shoulder. "Rilo,Rilo", Riolu said with joy. "Evve' Evve", The little Eevee said. "Eevee are you tired?", Aaron said',"Evolving must of take a lot out of you. Eevee return" Aaron then put Eevee back into its pokeball. "Just you and me, Riolu", Aaron said lets go to school. Aaron got on the bus only to hear not about what lipstick looks good or how to get a girl on a date. The only chatter he heard about was about him, but as an armored knight. "I hear they call him the Pokemon Guardian.", one girl said. "I would go on a date with him", an hot girl said. He then took his seat next to Ashley and whispered into her ear," Please don't tell them my secret." She said back in his ear," Aaron its okay your secret safe with me" " Your a true friend.", said Aaron. They then talked with everybody about how the the Pokemon Guardian got back the iron statues back from Aggiron.

Meanwhile at Devon Corporation, William Shade, His Hydreigon, The Professor gathered in a room with AquaClaw and Aggiron. "You failed, Both of you!", William said to the Hybrids. "Hydreiggooon!" The three headed dragon said. "William it may not be a total failure." "How?", The CEO said. "Aggiron, may I see your hand?", The Professor said. "Sure Professor.", The iron plated hybrid said. "Perfect." The Professor said. The Professor looked at the metal hand seeing a green residue on Aggiron hand He than took a vile and gathered the residue in the vile. "With this i can reverse engineer the compound." Now i need an ancient pokeball that contains a part i need." "Can you two handle that", William asked the hybrids. "Yes, Sir", they said. On his way out he saw three hybrids and when up to ask them a question.

In Mr. Sabriti's battle class 1st block. "The first battle will be Aaron verses Tyler.", Their teacher said. "Lets battle!", Aaron said " Bring it on", said Tyler. "Go, Mudkip!", Aaron said. "Go Golett!", Tyler said, as an Pokemon with a bluish hexagon for head with yellow eyes and a seal over its chest. "Golett, Shadow Punch!" Golett's arm then appeared with a shadowy aura and ran towards Mudkip. "Mudkip, counter with your Mud Bomb!", The Mud Fish Pokemon trainer said. Mudkip charged a brown ball of energy in its mouth and shot at Golett. "Golett!", The Pokemon said as the attack hit his Shadow Punch, and it exploded in his face. "Golett , quick Mega Punch!", Tyler said. "Golett!", the Pokemon said as its fist glowed white and using all the speed it has ran into Mudkip so fast it didn't have time to react. "Mudkip, Water Pulse", Aaron said. Mudkip then charged up a sphere of water and sent it flying at Golett. "Goleetttt!", The Pokemon said As it cried in pain. " Golett, Shadow Ball!" The Automation Pokemon landed and charged a purplish sphere of energy. "Mudkip counter with Water Pulse!", Aaron said. Mudkip's Water Pulse and Golett's Shadow Ball met midair and exploded but then it imploded on itself sucking in Golett and Mudkip. "Mudkip Hydro Pump", Aaron said. Mudkip fired at the black hole and it sent it toward Golett and it exploded. Mudkip then landed and Golett fell to the ground. "Golett is unable to battle and the winner is Mudkip." "Good battle you Golett is powerful.", Aaron said to Tyler. "Your Mudkip is strong to but next time I will win.", Tyler said. They then shaked hands as the bell rang. Aaron moved on to second block and then to third and then lunch. Aaron sat with ashley and then they heard,"Can i sit here?"And both looked up to see Tyler. "Sure.", Aaron said. "Who is he.", Asked Ashley. "He is my friend, Tyler he is in my first block. Then their conversation was stopped by the loudspeaker," Today students we will be hosting a battle tournament! It will be outside in the stadium if you would like to sign up go to the board in the cafeteria." Sure enough every one got up and got in line. Aaron signed up first, Tyler next, and Ashley last. Then when everybody go to the stadium to battle the rule were explained by the ref," Each battle with be 2on2 battle so the Battlers can change witch Pokemon they use each round but cannot change during the battle." " Welcome folks to the Gonna Rule the School Battle Tournament. We have the battle line ups and the first battle of the first round will be, Aaron versus Nick.

"Bring it on Nick", Aaron said to his opponent. "I not gonna lose with out giving it my all.", Nick said. "It looks like the trainers are pumped and ready to battle with their A game.", said the announcer. "Go Riolu, give it you all!", Aaron said as the tiny jackal was released from its ball. "Simisage, The battle on!", Nick said as a monkey with green fur and a giant thorn on its head was released to battle. "Riolu, Aura Sphere!" Riolu focused a ball of blue aura in its hand and released it at Simisage. "Simiaage, Seed Bomb!" Simisage focused a green ball of its energy and launched it at the Aura Sphere. "Folks, Riolu can use Aura Sphere witch means its parents were very high level.", The announcer said. "Dragon Pulse, Riolu!" Riolu then charge a purple ball and launched it at The Thorn Monkey Pokemon. "Simisage, Bullet Seed!" Simisage fired green bullet out of it mouth at the Dragon Pulse but it did nothing to the attack. "Simisage can you get up?", Nick said. "Simisagge", Simisage then fell to the ground. "Simisage return. Good battle.", Nick said. " It was an honor.", Aaron said. Meanwhile After the battle Nick was walking around in the Stadium when he felt a pain in his chest then suddenly engulfed in Purple and Grey flames and he started to grow until he was 6'5. He then started to grow grey blades out of his mouth until they formed a crescent shape around his face. He grew green and yellow spikes out of his back his arms got the same green plating and three red claws. He grew a green tail with a grey tip and legs with grey and green plating. On his head their is black hair growing out of the armor. "What going on, something taking over.", Nick said,in a much deeper voice. His hair then changed colors and went from pure black and turned into grey with red highlights and his his eye color changed from grey to a deep red.

"Haxorusssss!", Nick said. "What the heck was that", Aaron said as he heard the roar while signing autographs. "Ashley, Tyler lets go investigate .", He said to his friends. "It came from this way", Tyler pointed out. When they turned left towards the noise they were shocked at what they saw. "What is that thing", Tyler said. "It looks like a Haxorus but is that a shard of the shirt nick was wearing", Ashley pointed out "That can only mean one thing", Aaron said thing everyone knew what he was thinking. "The Haxorus ate Nick!", Tyler and Ashley said. "No that is Nick, RUN!" They ran away from the Haxorus. "What, how did that happen?", Ashley asked. "Maybe fusion energy from my watch got into his body when we shook hands." "Wait fusion energy does that mean?", Tyler said. "Yes, I am the Pokemon Guardian", Aaron said. "Well then do some Guardianing!", Tyler said not realizing how stupid he just sounded. "Fusion Activate!", Aaron said as the glowing energy charged around him changing him into the Fusion Armor. "Aura Sphere!", He said in a deeper voice as he charge blue aura in his hands firing it at Nick. "Haxorus!", The dragon said as its hand glowed purple and it ran on Aaron. He than hit Aaron with his hand twice and backed off charge his claws purple and ran towards Aaron and slashed at Aaron. Aaron's insists then kicked in and he pulled his blade from its Sheath and said,"Elemental Slash" as his blade Glowed Red, Yellow, and Blue. He then slashed at the hybrid and knocked him back towards the wall. He then glowed and returned back to Nick.

Back at Aaron house. "What happened?", asked a tired Nick. "You turned into a Haxorus and Aaron as the Pokemon Guardian defeated you and turned you back to normal.", Tyler said. "Wow!", said Nick. "More like ouch.", Ashley said," You got knocked Out pretty hard. Lucky no one saw us when we took you here." "You have to control Haxorus, Aaron said, "It is all most like a Were-Wolf." "But until you can were this.", Tyler said a he handed Tyler a white watch. "It infused with a berry that weakens dragon type by refecting Haxorus's energy and by sending ice type energy to the dragon type." "Cool", Nick replied. "Yes it is if I say so myself.", Tyler said. "So what do we do now?", Ashley asked.

"Are you ready folks for round two of The Gonna Rule the School Tournament!"?, The announcer said,"Its time for the frist match Aaron versus Mike!" "Let battle go, Galvantula!", Aaron said as he released the Ele-Spider from its ball ready to battle. "Vantula,Tula!",The excited spider said. "Go, Golem crush That spider!" Then appeaeing out of its ball a massive bolder appeared. It then got up revealing Its short, brown legs and its short brown arms, and it brown head halfway down the bolder. So if it was measured from the head down It would be short. "Golem, get in close and use Selfdestruct!" Golem then jumped on top of Galvantula and glowed white until BOOM! Golem exploded causing both Pokemon to be knocked out. The ref said," The match is a draw so the winner will be decided by coin toss. Aaron what side do you choose?" "Heads.", Aaron said. The ref then tossed the coin in the air and as it turn once and turned twice Aaron can almost see the detail on each side. The coin then reach as high as it was going to going and then it started to fall till it reached the ref's arm. In Aaron mind it looked like it was on tails but hen the ref flipped it over and said as Aaron prepared to victory jump," The coin landed on Tails Mike wins." And as all hope seemed gone the announcer said," Unfortunately for Mike the move Selfdestruct is not allowed and we just did the coin flip for suspense so Aaron is the real winner!" "Oh yeah i won!", Aaron celebrated knowing he won. So after that Second round the Announcer then said," The first battle of the semi-finals will be Aaron versus Ashley. Aaron and Ashley then looked at each other in shock.

* * *

Next Chapter:** Chapter 5: Battle For The School**

**I sorry cheesy battles with a capital cheese, This was more of a laffing chapter especially the last battle. So any on Nick's new found powers He is what I will call in latter chapters as the Were-Hybrid meaning he can change back and froth **** From his Haxorus from back to his human form. Send in OC's right now i will take any i know people read this so please send them in i can only get better with your option. Right know any OC's won't be put in if their not in the next chapter because after this "Hint Hint". Their is gonna be a three or four part arc. In which Aaron help a Legendary Group while at the same time Ashley, Tyler, and Nick and maybe an OC if you send one in will battle the hybrids In Rustboro City with out a PokeFuse. And i promise in the next chapter their will be more jucier battles like With Aaron and Ashley and maybe some hybrids. Also Happy Christmas and Seasons Greetings and have a very merry New Year.**


	5. Battle For The School

Chapter 4: Battle for the School

_Previously on Pokemon Fusion Warriors: A New Legend, Aaron and his friends, Tyler, and Ashley has entered the Gonna Rule the School Tournament. In the first round Aaron battled Nick and his Simisage and won the battle easily but after the battle presumably due to fusion energy that transferred from the PokeFuser to Nick, Nick gained the ability to morph his DNA into that of a Haxorus and back. He could only remain in control of his wild instincts before they took over causing him to go on a rampage. Aaron, Fused into the newly dubbed Pokemon Guardian, and had to explain that to Nick and Tyler after he had defeated Haxorus by using his Pokemon Instincts. Tyler than gave Nick a watch that he created by shortly studying the PokeFuser. The watch allowed him to control Haxorus and prevent him from transfroming wildly. Then the day after Aaron battle Mike and his Golem, and they used Self-Destruct to defeat Aaron's Galvantula and a rule allowed Aaron to move on to the next round. Later that day Aaron found out that he would be battling Ashley in the semi-finals. Will he win in the next round against his best friend and move on to the final round. Find Out Now! _

"No hard feelings", Aaron asked the all ready pumped Ashley. "Nope, now lets battle,!" "It seems both trainers are pumped and ready battle with their A game.", The announcer said," Now the referee shall pick the first move with the Coin Toss app on the Poketech. "This shall be a Two on Two Battle and the battlers have already picked their coin and the first move goes to Ashley. " That is right folks the rulebook states that the semi-finals and finals shall be a two on two battle.", The announcer said," and Ashley gets the first move so which of her two Pokemon shall battle first?" "I tell you which one going first, On the field, go Roserade!", Ashley then said as the Bouquet Pokemon appeared on the battlefield. "Rose, Roserade!" A picture of Roserade's face then came up in the first circle on the monitor. "I know who Im using , Riolu time to battle!, Aaron said as the blue jackal Pokemon appeared.

"Roserade, start of the battle with Sunny Day!", Ashley said as Roserade the lifted up it's hands and shot a yellow beam in the sky. The sky then flashed brightly inacating the attack had worked. "Roserade, you know what to do.", Ashley said. "What could it be?", Aaron asked," Oh no, Riolu counter with Aura Sphere!", Aaron said realizing Ashley used Sunny Day to charge Solarbeam quickly. The ball of Aura then collided With the beam of yellow light just inches in front of his face. Riolu, Copycat, and just as quick!", Aaron said. "Rose, Roserade!", Roserade said as a flash hit him knocking him over. "Roserade unable to battle Aaron wins the first round!", The referee said as Roserade's picture on the board was greyed. "Time for my next Pokemon, On the Battlefield, Flygon!" "A green dragonfly then appeared. On its face it hade two red lens covering its eyes and two spikes extending from the back of its head. On its shoulders laid to green wings outlined in red. "Flygon start the battle of with Dragon Rush!", Ashley said to her dragon. Flygon then flew in the air and surrounded by a purple aura flew towards Riolu. "Riolu, fire a Dragon Pulse!", Aaron said to the jackal Pokemon. "Riolu then gathering all his energy, and focused it in a ball of purple energy. "Rlo, Rolu!" Riolu then fired the super-effective attack at the dragon and it then collided and bursted. "Good Job, Riolu!", Aaron said," Wait Riolu get out of the way. Aaron saw that somehow that Flygon survived and was flying head on at Riolu. Aaron could only hope that Riolu could get out the way,"Rio, Lu,Lu." Riolu then fell on the ground and was returned to his Pokeball.

"I have be careful with who I pick, so I don't lose again, That it. Go Charizard!" A orange dragon the appeared on the field with looks similar to Flygon he could also use dragon-type moves as well. "Charizard, go use your Fire Pledge. Charizard then put his hands on the ground and the pick them up. "Chariz, Charizard!", Charizard then slammed his hands down and pillars of fire surrounded Flygon. The pillars then closed in on the Dragon-Type Pokemon and then as quickly as the pillars appeared, they then disappeared "Flygon!", the dragon type said as it screamed in pain. "Flygon use Dragon Pulse!", Ashley said to flying dragon. Flygon then formed a purplish sphere in its hands and launched it at Charizard. "Fly!", Aaron said to his ever faithful dragon. Charizard then spread its wings and took off in to the sky. "Oh yeah, Charizard, fly higher and launch a Full Power Flamethower!", Aaron commanded to the soaring beast. "Charizarrd!" Charizard then charged a fiery red sphere that then turned in to a mix of red, orange and blue as it got hotter. "Flygon don't let him launch it, Full Power Dragon Rush!", Ashley said to her Pokemon. "Flyyyygonnnn!" Flygon then took of at a breakneck speed And glowed in a purple aura "Chariiizardddd!", Charizard then released a super, powerful, blue, and massive beam of fire straight at Flygon. "Flygon, use your full power!", Ashley said to he soaring dragon. "Flyggggonnnnnn!" Flygon then collided with the Flamethrower and started to fall back. "Flygon, you can do it.", Ashley said to her Pokemon. "Flygon!", The glowing Pokemon said as it started to push back the Flamethower. "Charizard, Give It Your All!", Aaron said. the attack then pushed Flygon back and all of it exploded causing both Charizard and Flygon to fall back To the ground. "Flygon, Spread Your Wings!", Ashley said to descending Pokemon. "Charizard, don't give up yet!", Aaron said to his Pokemon. Both Pokemon are falling so quick that the camera can barely track them. "Come on Charizard you can fly!", Aaron said to his Charizard, "Charizard Now!" Charizard at the last second managed to spread his wings and flew into the sky avoiding Flygon's crash in to the cold hard ground. The dust settled revealing that Flygon was knocked out and Charizard had won the semi-finals and would move on to the finals. "That is right folks Aaron has won the Semi-Finals with his Riolu and his Charizard.",The announcer said to the crowds of people. ,"We hope to see you in an hour for the finals, but for right now the other battle of the semi-finals."

"Good battle, Ash.", Aaron said to Ashley. "Same back to you Aaron, your Charizard is powerful.", Ashley then replied to her best friend. "I wish i could battle in the finals.",Nick said. "Too bad, better luck next time, Nick.", Aaron said. "I wonder how Tyler's battle is going?", Nick asked the group. "Look", Ashley said then pointing her index finger at the battle monitor. "Amazing folks, just with his Staraptor, Tyler has managed to beat his opponent with only one of his Pokemon.", The announcer said through the TV. "Wow, I wonder if he was holding back?", Ashley asked Aaron. "I don't know but i am sure of one thing, that this battle will be one of my hardest to win yet.

"The battle for the finals has begun!", The announcer for the battle had announced. "On this side of the arena we have a Aaron who has battled his way to this point with relative ease, but on this side we have Tyler who has dominated each battle with pure strength and a fighting sprit.", The announcer raved about the two finalist. "Start this battle off on the right move, go Porygon-Z!", Tyler said a he released a floating Pokemon from its pokeball. "Go, Mudkip!" Half of the audience then fell off their seats, including Ashley and Nick, as they saw Aaron release the tiny blue Pokemon that paled in size to the fully evolved Pokemon. "What is he thinking?", Ashley asked Nick. "I don't know but I am sure this will be entertaining."

Porygon-Z then glowed red and then started to move even more crazily then before. "Start off Porygon-Z with a Signal Beam!", Tyler commanded his Pokemon. Porygon-Z then shot a purple beam at Mud Fish Pokemon. "Counter it with a Mud Bomb!", Aaron said to the Mudkip. Mudkip then shot out a brown ball of mud at the Signal Beam canceling it out. "Porygon-Z use Discharge!", Tyler said to the Pokemon who had already shot out a yellow beam at Mudkip. "Mudkip, dodge it!" "Mudkip!", The blue Pokemon said a it was electrocuted midair, but it wasn't Porygon-Z's Attack. Everyone who was in the stands or on the felid gasped in horror in what they saw.

Three Hybrids stood at the only exit and entrance to the statium. The first one was an Electivire Hybrid, he had beaty red eyes and black sunglasses covering them. He had tufts of yellow fur covering his shoulders, and all the way down to his fingers. On his hand he had four black fingers and a black stripe. On his forehead he had a black dot and two yellow balls on top on antennaes. He Had two black tails which had a red spot on the top. He was about 7 foot 2 inches tall. He then spoke out," My name is ElectroBlast and these are my partners, MagmaBlast and LuxShock.

The one in the middle who was called LuxShock had spiky black hair that split like a star in the back. The hair covered his forehead till it reached his eyes. He had on yellow and black sunglasses on to cover his eyes. He had blue and yellow hair that covered his ears and his face. He had on a jacket that had a black chest and sleeves, but was blue for the rest. He had a single black tail that on the end had a yellow star. He was about 6 foot 7 inches tall but what he lacked in size he made up in intimidation. He then added to ElectroBlast's words and said,"We came here for a battle with the Pokemon Guardian."

The third one who stood next to LuxShock had red and yellow hair with only a tuft of hair sticking up. He had a red and yellow coat on with flame patterns and flaming shoulders. The jacket had yellow sleeves with a black circle at the elbows and he only had three spikes for his hands. He had four pinks spikes coming out his back and to complete the appearance he had a flaming tail. He was about 7 foot 5 inches tail and he was probably the most powerful of the three. MagmaBlast then finished the groups conversation and said," and no ones leaving till we battle him, ElectroFire Gate!" He and ElectroBlast then shot at the stadium's only entrance and exit which caused a spiderweb of fire and electricity to appear and blocked the only exit out of the death trap. Now before we go on I have to explain that the stadium isn't the local stadium for a kids baseball game. It would be as large as say as the MetLife Stadium or any large stadium used for a major sports team. Why anyone would give a school a stadium that big, thats a big ?.

"Now you can run or you can fell the wrath of my fireballs!", MagmaBlast said to the terrified people. "Run!" "Don't look back!" "Were are doomed!" Some terrified people said as they ran in to the ring area around the stadium where they sell food such as yummy Pichu shaped lollipops. Aaron, Ashley, Nick, and Tyler were all dragged with the running people to the first floor ring section.

"Let hide there", Aaron said his friends. They then walked into the bathroom on the first floor. "Good there is no one in here no you and me can," Aaron said to Nick but was then cut off by," Ehh don't do that here get a closet or something.", Some old guy said. "Sorry sir we will move that up to a later time.", Ashley said trying to calm the old guy and some other people down. Luckily for all the people who want more action in this chapter, LuxShock walked in. "Found You, Thundershock!" The blast of electricity knocked out Tyler, Ashley and the other people in the bathroom. "That's it, Nick you know what to do!", Aaron said to Nick and LuxShock," Fusion Mode activate!" Aaron then glowed gold and The Pokemon Guardian Appeared. Nick then Glowed purple, but in stead of turning in to a wild Haxorus, he turned into almost tame like were-hybrid. He had grey hair with red highlights and red eyes, instead of armor plating he had a green and black jacket with purple running down the sides. His sleeves which reached his three red claws and a shorts and he had a shorter tail. He then spoke in a deeper voice," Different, but I like it. Maybe because of the control watch Tyler gave me." LuxShock then shouted," I found him, he is here brothers" LuxShock then ran out of the bathrooms. "Lets follow him.", Aaron said to Nick "I agree.", Nick said. They then walked out of the bathroom and were shocked at what they saw, there was LuxShock, ElectroBlast, and MagmaBlast all holding hands, but behind them were about give or take million copies of the three. "Oh Rattata butt were doomed", Nick said to Aaron.

"Nick I have a plan.", Aaron said to Nick. "What is it?", Nick asked him. "Nick trust me, it may be painful but it will work out, I just need you to use Dual Chop while spinning in a circle." "Ok, don't have any better ideas", Nick said. He then started to spin and then his hands started to glow. "Thunderbolt!", Aaron shouted as he released a yellow beam, but instead of hurting Nick his hands started to glow yellow and purple. Aaron the ducked and said to Nick," Stop spinning!" When he stopped a shockwave exploded in both directions taking out a clones in both directions, except for one. "MagmaBlast then ran at him with his Magma Sword glowing a deep red. "Quick, Aaron your sword!", Nick said at Aaron trying to warn him. Aaron then pulled the sword from it shell just in time for it to block the Magma Sword's slash. "Copycat!" Aaron's Sword then glowed red and he slashed a MagmaBlast. "That move shall be you last.", MagmaBlast said to Aaron. "No it isn't, that doesn't make me anything.", Aaron taunted at MagmaBlast. "Your a copycat cause you always use that move.", MagmaBlast taunted back. "That means nothing, just because I bought a lollipop does mean I'm a sucker, that's what you are, Elemental Slash!" Aaron's Blade then glow tri-colored and he slashed a MagmaBlast," Take this sucker!" MagmaBlast then exploded and fainted. "Who's next?", Aaron asked the two only to see Nick defeating ElectroBlast and LuxShock running away. Unknowing to our heroes a person was watching then battle," Perfect, I've found you."

**Meanwhile...**

"I can't believe this went of with out a problem", AquaClaw said to Aggiron. "I know we got the pokeball and didn't see the Pokemon Guardian.", Aggiron added to AquaClaw's statement. "Not yet.", The Pokemon Guardian said to them with Nick next to him. "Your finished, you may have distracted us with the three hybrids, but we saw the news and came running, your finished", Nick added.

Next Chapter: **Resolute, Part 1 **

**This is the final chapter of the Battle For The School Battles, but don't fret a battle between Aaron and Tyler will happen the ending was rushed but the next 2 chapters will be filled with all sorts of surprises, Such as who the mysterious person who watched Aaron and Nick battle, and whats in the Ancient Pokeball and many more. Find Out what will happen soon!**


	6. Resolute, Part 1

Chapter 6: Resolute, Part 1

_Perviously on Pokemon Fusion Warriors: A New Legend, In our saga of the Battle For The School __ Tournament Battles, Aaron found out he would be battling none other than Ashley in the Semi-Finals. Both trainers fought valiantly and gave it their all but it was Charizard who managed to outlast Flygon and allow Aaron to move on the Finals. During the one hour intermission Aaron, Ashley, and Nick were all shocked to find out Tyler, had won his battle with only one of his Pokemon. The time for the Finals had come and Aaron send out his, Mudkip to battle Tyler's Porygon-Z much to the shock of everyone in the audience. The battle started and both Pokemon gave it their all, but then an electric attack comes out of nowhere, knocking out Mudkip. Everyone was shocked to see LuxShock, ElectroBlast, and MagmaBlast appear and trap everyone in the arena in the arena. Aaron transforms to become the Pokemon Guardian and battles and defeats MagmaBlast and Nick takes down ElectroBlast, LuxShock escapes. Meanwhile a mysterious person watches in the shadows. Aaron and Nick then go to a bank robbery to find AquaClaw and Aggiron stealing an Ancient Pokeball. What will happen, Find out know on The First Part of The Resolute Saga!_

"Not so fast Aaron", transformed as the Pokemon Guardian said,to a now retreating Aggiron and AquaClaw. "Run AquaClaw Don't look back!", Aggiorn screamed to his partner warning him. Nick then added in," You maybe fast, not as fast as my new attack!" Nick then glowed purple and shot him self in the air towards the two hybrids. "What attack is that?"Aaron asked.

**Meanwhile at the school**

"Dragon Rush", Tyler muttered in a electric type attack caused sleep,"Fast" "Taylor Lautner + Ashley = Love", Ashley muttered in her sleep. "Bacon, Insulin, Youth", The random old guy from the last chapter said in his sleep. "We have to help Aaron and Nick", Tyler then said in his sleep. Ashley and Tyler then woke up and they started to go to Nick and Aaron

**Back at the Muesum**

"Take this!", Nick said ramming the hybrids into a truck. "I just had the weirdest image in my head.", Aaron said to Nick. "What did Tyler tell the good people who read this story what attack I just used, Ashley proclaming her love for Taylor Lautner , and an old guy who wants Bacon, Insulin, and youth. While they were sleeping?", Nick asked Aaron. "Yesss." , Aaron said to Nick wondering how he new that. "Well we can worry about that later, Dragon Claw!", Nick said while his claws glowed a deep purple. "Mach Punch!", Aaron said, proclaiming his attack. "Double-Edge!" "Night Slash!", Both hybrid said just in time. Aggion focused the energy in to his hands and punched at the Mach Punch and cause a shockwave to erupt when the two fists met, send the less weighing Aaron flying back. AquaClaw gathered the dark energy in his hands and arms so he could slash like a Gallade, he then met the dragon type attack with his dark-energy covered arms and then moved them upwards causing a slash of dark energy to send send Nick flying back as well. "Feel the wrath of my Hands", Aggiron boasted. "Very affective.", AquaClaw said about the attack he used. "Thunderbolt Dragon Rush!", Both Aaron and Nick said. "What is that thing?", AquaClaw asked. "I don't know but it looks powerful, RUN!", Aggiron screamed. Both hybrids saw Aaron riding Nick, using Dragon Rush, like a skateboard and Aaron adding in a Thunderbolt to power it up. Aaron and Nick speeded ahead and caught up to both hybrids and he Aaron picked up AquaClaw,"You should get a life", Aaron said to the Hybrid, Aaron then focused the Thunderbolt on him. "Ahhhhhhahhhhhahhahhhh, That really hurrttttss!", AquaClaw screamed out in pain. "Ice Tail Strike", AquaClaw said. He then used AquaTail and froze it while he was still being shocked. "Feel the Pain!" He then sung at Aaron and missed by a mile "Ha you missed me by a mile", Aaron boasted. AquaClaw continuing the attack, sung his tail even lower and hit Nick, and because he is a dragon type it does twice the damage. "Ahhhhaghhh, we going down!" All three then crashed into the ground sending AquaClaw flying. "Ice Shard!", AquaClaw said sending pointy spears of ice at Aaron and Nick. "Flamethrower!", Aaron use to melt the shards of ice. "Double-Edge!", Aggiron said, running at top speed at Aaron. "Dragon Pulse", Nick said. Nick then gathered up the energy and right when Aggiron was about to hit Nick he slammed his hands forward impacting the attack into Aggiron steel plated armor. "Hydro Pump!" Aaron then opened the Mudkip shaded head on his hand and the fired a big blue blast of water at Aggiorn. "Ice Punch!", AquaClaw said. He then stuck the beam causing it to freeze up to the head. "Ha now your cannon is jammed from your own attack.", AquaClaw said. "Ability activate", Aggiron said,"Time for Heavy Slam!" He then slammed down on Nick and it did twice more damage because of his ability. "Flash Double-Edge!", Aggiron said his next attack, combing Flash Cannon and Double-Edge. "Dragon Rush!", Nick said as his counter attack. Both met mid air and fell to the ground try to make each other budge but neither would. Both tighten their grip on the others hands and both started to sink in the ground because of the raw power.

"Ice Punch!" "Mach Punch!" Both of the fighters said as they launched their punch at each other both when they met caused a shockwave to appear around then and cause a whirlwind around them. "Stun Spore!", Aaron said as he launched yellow pollen at AquaClaw. "Hydro Pump!", AquaClaw said as he released the blast of water, causing the pollen to fall on Aaron paralyzing him. "Achooo!", Aaron sneezed the effect of his attack taking affect. Nick then saw a brown ball fall out of Aggiron's bag. The brown balled rolled over to Aaron and he grabbed it. "What is this?", Aaron asked," It looks like a pokkeballl! All three hybrids looked on in horror as the Pokeball open up and sent its blue beam at Aaron draging him in. When it closed the Pokeball and Aaron disappeared!

"What was that!", Nick screamed. Both Ashley and Tyler who what arrived in time to see Aaron disappear had a face of shock and total surprise on in. "Where did the pokeball go?", Aggiron said. "It must of gone with The Pokemon Guardian when he disappeared with it. "We better leave then!", AquaClaw said. Then ran at full speed away and then teleported. "Darn it they got away", Nick said. "Where is Aaron?", Ashley said with a slight look of horror on her face. "Was that the Ancient Pokeball?", Tyler asked.

**Meanwhile at Devon Corp.**

"What do you mean you lost the pokeball!", The Professor said. "When the guardian grabbed it almost like captured him and disappeared!", Aggiron said. "Well your claws once again managed to get goo on them and thats what I needed anyway." "So we're not getting punished?" "No, but! I need you and AquaClaw and the five other hybrids I employed to get all six items on this list.

**Now at Aaron's House**

"Nick, I need you to focus you energy that you use to morph on this",Tyler said handing Nick a fingerprint scanner. "Ok, Ahhhahhh", Nick said, focusing his fusion energy on the scanner. Tyler now at the computer said," Ok I can use a high grade satellite to find Aaron." Beep Beep Beep "What does that mean", Ashley asked Tyler. "I can find Aaron's Fusion Energy in the atmosphere but the satellite can't focus it on the source, in this case Aaron's watch. "What does that mean", Ashley asked not knowing whats going on. "Aaron is not in Hoenn."

**Somewhere That Is Not Hoenn**

Aaron looked up he saw the top of trees and bird Pokemon he had never seen before. "Were am I", Aaron asked himself. He then notice he was leaning against a soft tree, looked up again and saw a blue horse with red hair. He then lean up all the way against the tree. It then spoke," Hi I'm Keldeo."

Next Chapter: **Chapter 7: Resolute, Part 2**

**A little short but the next will be longer, any before you go crazy on reviewing and speculation( Please review ) Aaron is not in the pokeball. Send in the OCs**


	7. Resolute: Part 2

Chapter 7: Resolute, Part 2

_Previously on Pokemon Fusion Warriors: A New Legend Aaron and Nick intercept AquaClaw and Aggiron at the muesum and discover that they have stolen The Ancient Pokeball. They then started battling and after many valiant moves and attacks with neither side budging, the Ancient Pokeball falls out of Aggiron's bag and Aaron pick up the pokeball then it activated and sucked Aaron in. Tyler then tries to find Aaron using a satellite but finds out that Aaron is not in Hoenn. Aaron then wakes up only to see a blue horse who saids it name was Keldeo. What will happen find out today in the second installment of the Resolute Saga!_

"He is not in Hoenn, then where is he?", Ashley asked the just as confused Tyler. "HE IS NOT IN HOENN!", Tyler screamed tying to get the message. "WELL THEN WHERE IS HE!", Ashley screamed back. "I DON'T KNOW, I'M TRING MY BEST TO FIND HIM!", Tyler screamed back louder. "WELL TRY HARDER", Ashley screamed back louder. "WELL MAYBE YOU TWO SHOULD STOP YELLING AT EACH OTHER AND TRY TO FIND HIM!", Nick screamed back at the two. "OH YEAH WELL TELL ME WHAT YOUR DOING TO FIND HIM!", Ashley yelled back. "WELL MAYBE YOU WOULD HAVE NOTICED I BEEN SCANNING FOR AARON TOO!", Nick yelled back. "OH SO YOU THINK MY SATELLITE SCANNING ISN'T GOOD ENGOUH!", Tyler screamed back. Their screaming then became all burbed and no one could make out any of it. "I guess I have to help them.", A mysterious voice said. The voice then picked up a cell phone and called someone," One session where I am, ok you be here in five, ok.", The voice then hung up and flew away into the now night sky. Five minetes later a car pulled up and a therapist walked in through an open door,"OH dear."

**Meanwhile in an area that is not Hoenn**

"What are you?", Aaron asked Keldeo. "My name is Keldeo, and I'm a Pokemon." "BUT Pokemon don't talk", Aaron said still in a state of surpice. "I am talking to you telepathically, DUH.", Keldeo said. "OK, but where am I?", Aaron asked Keldeo. "You are in Pinwheel Forest." Aaron gave a look of confusion to Keldeo. "In Unova", Keldeo said to Aaron confusioning him more. "But how I was just in Hoenn", Aaron said trying to explain what happened. "Well your not there anymore, Follow me maybe my masters can help you." Keldeo said to Aaron. "Ok, but to where?", Aaron asked Keldeo. "Rumination Field, deeper in the forest", Keldeo said to Aaron.

They walked deeper in to the forest and Aaron took note of the Pokemon, such as a green worm with almost a coat of leaves around its head, A floating ball of white cotton with two leaf ears, a grey bird with a heart shaped pattern on its chest. A little green Pokemon with a crown of leaves on its head, and a red worm that had a stripe of green on its belly. As they got deeper into the forest he noticed a black bird with a red crest on its head. A yellow body wraped in leaves and two leaves legs laying on the ground. A purple cricle with two stinger on each side of its body. A group of monkeys one thats green and had a tree on it. One that is red and flames on the head, and the last one that is blue with a water sping on its head.

When they reached Rumination Field, Keldeo look worried. "Where is he", He said. "Who?", Aaron asked. "He been captured!", Keldeo said. He then force Aaron on his back and ran full speed ahead. "Who been captured?", Aaron asked. "No time for names, we got to get to Guidance Chamber.", Keldeo replied looking even more worried. They then reached a river, Aaron expected Keldeo to stop but he ran even faster. "You have to stop we will sink!", Aaron said even more worried then Keldeo. "No we won't" He then reached the water and as Aaron closed his eyes in terror he noticed he had not had sunk.

He rode Keldeo past a giant city with massive buildings taller that in Rustboro or Slateport Cities. He noticed several pokemon he had never seen before but was going so fact he couldn't really see them. Keldeo then turned towards the city and jumped high into the air, and as Aaron held on for dear life Keldeo landed on a lower building and jumped to a higher on till he reached the highest. "Your gonna get us killed!", Aaron said to Keldeo as he got of he then looked over the side of the building. "No don't do that!", Keldeo screamed. A wind gust then pushed Aaron of the side off the building to his death. "Nooo!", Keldeo screamed as he jumped off the building.

He met Aaron halfway down and made Aaron get back on. He then charged up an attack but in stead of it coming out his mouth his feet suddenly bursted out tons of water send them blasting off to the top only feet from their death. He theen jump them out of the City and into Desert Resort. "Thanks, for saving me.", Aaron thanked the colt. "No, prob thats what I'm trained to do. Aaron then wondered if Keldeo was a rescue worker or something like that.

**Meanwhile back in Hoenn after an hour long "therapy" session ****  
**

"I just wanted to feel appreciated for once.", Tyler cried out. "You are", Ashley also cried out. "We should go find Aaron now", Nick said. "Good idea", Ashley said. Little did they know that the therapist left a half-hour ago. "Breaking News Seven Hybrids are attacking a Store that sell rare metals and have stole some metal and are now attacking police forces.", The TV blurted out. "Gang I think i know what were doing tonight.", Tyler said.

"Ha, what I tell ya no Pokemon Guardian.", AquaClaw bragged about to his new friends. "This was a easy as pie, the police are to scared to even fight back", The hybrid who lock like a Samurott said. "Like ssstealing candy from babiesss", Serperior said. "Well who ready to meet the parents", Tyler said. "I told you not to use that line", Ashley said back. "Here we go again.", Haxorus form Nick said, rolling his eyes. "Any who, We are here to stop you.", Tyler said. "In our neat costumes", Ashley said, show of her costume to the hybrids. They had on their normal clothes but over it, a terribly cut blanket mask, an a blanket cape. "Here use this", Nick said handing, Ashley a Pokeball. "Who are you", The Zoroark hybrid said. "Yeah who are you", The Lucario hybrid said. "Emboar gots to know", the Emboar hybrid said. "We won't tell you", Nick said.

"Give us back the rare metal", Ashley said. "Hyper Beam!", Emboar said, blasting a red beam of power right at Ashley. "Go Larvesta!", Ashley said releasing the tiny fire type from its home. "Use Flamethrower!", Ashley commanded. Larvesta then released a massive beam of fire right at the Hyper Beam. The two collided and caused a swirling explosion of power and fire. "Go Crawdaunt!", Tyler said as he released his giant red crab. "Go!", Ashley said as she released Nick's pokeball.

"Zoroark!", The pokemon, not the hybrid yelled out. "Oh dear", Tyler said. "What?", Ashley asked about Tyler's worried remark. "We have two Zoroark, who knows", Tyler said cut of by Ashley saying," What kind of massive crazy illusion could be created." "Yes, and how confusing this will be for the readers.", Tyler said, remarking on how confused you probably will be after reading this.

"Larvesta, go Flamethrower on the Serperior hybrid!", Ashley commanded her pokemon. "That's SnugLeaf to you!, Leaf Storm!", SnugLeaf said. The two attack collided with eachother and caused some to arise from the burning leaves.

**Back in Unova**

"Were are we?', Aaron asked Keldeo "We are in Desert Resort.", Keldeo told Aaron. "We can hide here and get a ride to Guidance Chamber." "Why can you walk?", Aaron asked. "No were being followed now.", Keldeo replied. "There they are!", A person said. When Aaron looked he saw three people wearing a black jumpsuit with a logo of a P with a Z through it, on his chest. "Run!", Aaron did as Keldeo said. He ran, he then looked back to see Keldeo kicking their butts. One managed to get out and release his Pokemon,"Go Liepard.", The person said. He then released a purple cat with yellow patterns on his body, and a tail. "Liepardd!", The pokemon said. It's claws then glowed and it slashed at Keldeo. "Left!", Keldeo then moved his head to the left and avoid the attack. "Right!", He then moved right and avoided the next attack. "Focus Blast!", Keldeo them charged a blue ball and sent it at the three people and the pokemon and sent them flying in the air. "Liepard, send a Hyper Beam at the human!", He said as a heilcopter appeared, and they all activated jetpacks and got in. "Liiiiieparrrrrd!", The feline Pokemon said as it sent a red blast at Aaron and landed in the copter, as it flew away. "Noooooo!", Keldeo said as he jumped in front of Aaron and took the attack saving Aaron. "Keldeo!", Aaron screamed,"Are You Ok?" "Yeah, but we got to get to the diner.

"What diner", Aaron asked "The Desert Resort Diner", Keldeo said weakishly," They can help us." "Where is it?", Aaron asked. "Look under you", Keldeo said in the weak tone of voice. Keldeo then stomped his feet three times and the sand dissapeared and a hatch appeared out of the sand. "What the?", Aaron said as the hatch open and the two fell down, Aaron was able to land and start to slide but Keldeo now really hurting didn't react and started to slide on his back. "Owwwwwwww!", Keldeo said in a moan voice. The two slide and reach an opening. "Come on Keldeo.", Aaron said picking up Keldeo, trying not to touch where the Hyper Beam hit. "What happen?", A Nurse Joy asked. "Team Plasma, hurt him", Aaron said. "Give him to me I can heal him.", Nurse Joy said. "Ok, Just be careful he a good friend.", Aaron said. "We have a bad patient, we need twenty oran berries and an IV full of Cheri Berry juice for a burn.", Nurse Joy said as she enter the emergency treatment area. Aaron then took a seat and started to wait.

**Back in Hoenn**

"Crawdaunt, go use Crabhammer on BlazeBoar. "Crawdaunttt!", The crab said as he jumped in the air and his claw started to glow white. "Hammer Arm!", BlazeBoar said. Both attack met each other and both side was evenly matched. "Full Power!", BlazeBoar said. "Crrrawwwdauntttt!", The Pokemon said as his arms were being pushed back. "Crawdaunt, use Bubble Beam!", The crab then opened it jaws and let out glowing blue bubbles at BlazeBoar. "Ahhhahhh", BlazeBoar said as the attack hurt him.

"Zoroark, Use Night Slash!", Ashley said. "I'll use Night Slash too",Zoro said. Both attacks hit, and both Pokemon were evenly matched. "Their both evenly matched, focus on Larvesta", Nick said as he started Dual Chopping AquaClaw and Aggiron, and blasting AuraBlast with Dragon Pulse. "Larvesta! Full Power Flamethrower on SnugLeaf!", Ashley command the mini bug and fire type.

"Leaf Tornado!", SnugLeaf said as he started swirling leafs around his tail. "Time for my secret attack!", SnugLeaf said, as he started to spin the attack faster. When the flamethrower hit instead of burning the leaves, the leaves and the fire swirled in one massive tornado of power. "Take thissss!", SnugLeaf said as he slamed down on Larvesta. "Larvestaaaa!", The bug Pokemon said as he fainted and was returned to his Pokeball.

"Take this Night Daze!", Zoro said as he emited a dark shock wave of energy that send Zoroark back. "Not to finish this off, Night Slash!", and in a second he dissappeared and hit Zoroark and knocked him out. "Zoroark return.", Ashley said. "We better help", Ashley said but was stopped by the fact that only she, Tyler and Nick were there. "They got away!", Ashley said loud but sad," If only Aaron were here.

"You disappeared, and now that I need you.", Ashley said. "You won't appear right hereeee." "Its breaking my heart that you would do that to me, so why did you disappear from my heeeeartttt!." "Ashley singing not gonna help.", Tyler said but Ashley was to busy singing to here. "Why did you disappear now, the city needs you to beat up, those hybrids who are attackingggg. " "But, your not here right now and I need you the most now, why did you go and disappear from my heeeeartttttttttt?"

**In a waiting room in Desert Resort**

"Its just me now, No one to help me and I'm afraid that I'm going crazyyy!", Aaron sang. "I'm sure the City needs my help, but all i can do is yelp so why you have to disappear from my heart?" "And worst of all, its like I'm stuck in a ditch, so why you have to disappear from my heart. "

Both started to sing over the void that separated them," I need you the most, right when I'm my worst. But, for now I need you so please come hereeee!" " I wish that you could just appear right hereeee." "But for now you disappeared from my hearttt.", Both ended the song.

"Hey there", a person said. "What!", Aaron said. "So you brought in Keldeo?", She asked. "Yeah", Aaron said. "Well let me tell you a story." "A long time ago this region, A forest fire broke out. So the protecters of this region appeared and together they put out the fire, and they saw a Pokemon, and they took it in because it was orphaned in the fire. They trained it to become one of them and it still is training today to become one of them, The Swords of Justice." "Wait that means Keldeo is training to become a Sword of Justice, right", Aaron said but she disappeared,"Keldeo, I hope your alright"

* * *

Next Chapter: **Chapter 8: Resolute: Part 3 **

**What Will happen when Aaron meets the Swords Of Justice, but Team Plasma attacks and captures all three and takes them to their leader, who has them battle a new Icy Foe. They them may need help from a new friend to escape find out next time on Pokemon Fusion Warriors!**

**What will happen send in you OC's sorry for the song if if was bad but if you liked it tell me in the reviews and I may put in more See you next time. **


	8. Resolute, Part 3

Chapter 8: Resolute, Part 3

_Previously, on Pokemon Fusion Wars: A New Legend in the Second Installment of the Resolute Saga, Aaron had been transported to the region of Unova by the Ancient Pokeball, A mysterious old pokeball that for reasons unknown the Devon Corporation. Aaron had woke up against a tree and then noticed a new pokemon called, Keldeo. Keldeo, then took Aaron with him to he center of the forest where he woke up in. Keldeo, then noticed his master gone. Worrying about his masters he then took Aaron on his back and started to gallop out of Pinwheel forest. Once they reached Desert Resort, Team Plasma attacked Keldeo and injured him badly. Keldeo managed to get to a secret underground Pokemon Center where he is being healed by Nurse Joy. _

_But, back in Hoenn tensions were running high. Because Tyler couldn't get Aaron's location with a hacked government satellite, and Nick couldn't detect Aaron's power signal. Ashley then got into a big fight with the two. A mysterious shadow them used the power of calling a therapist and they were clammed down and then noticed on the T.V that Aggiron and AquaClaw were attacking the museum for some rare metals. They then went their and battled the two and their group of 5 and got defeated. What will happen, will Keldeo heal, Will Ashley, Tyler, and Nick defeat Aggiron, AquaClaw and their group, find all that out in the Third Installment of The Resolute Saga. _

"Uahhhhh", Tyler said as he woke up on Aaron's couch," I have such a headache, what happened?", Tyler asked.

"I had Flygon and Bayleaf carry you and sleeping beauty over there home from the museum, while avoiding the National Enquirer."

Tyler then took a sniff of the air and noticed a foul odor. "What smells?", He asked.

"You, to avoid the National Enquirer, I had to use the sewer, and you may have fell off a couple of times.", Ashley said.

"Well thats explains the headache and the smell, I'm taking a shower.", Tyler said.

"That's why I called yours and Nick's moms and told them you passed out during a homework assignment, and she sent your clothes over night express.", Ashley explained to Tyler.

"Ok, thanks.", Tyler said as he disappeared into the upstairs.

"Overnight Express, ha thats the best one you pulled on him yet, I just stole them from his house.", Ashley said with an evil laughter.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Unova**

"So, Keldeo how do you feel?", Aaron said with a sigh of relief.

"Better than ever, Neiiighhhh", Keldeo said with a happy neigh.

"Well you should be, It's a miracle that nothing was broken and I didn't have to do surgery.", The Nurse Joy said with her everlasting smile on her face

"So Keldeo where to now?", Aaron asked, and as quicky as they left the memorys of yesterday came slamming back to Keldeo and he knew what to do.

"Aaron, Get on my back time to ride.", Keldeo said with a serious look on his face.

"Ok", Aaron said and he was barely on when Keldeo blasted off at full speed towards the ocean again.

"Were are we going?", Aaron asked.

"Guildance Chamber, and at full speed.", Keldeo replyed and blasted off even faster causing the world to appear as a blur to Aaron.

* * *

"Uhhhhhh, What happened", Nick said as he woke up.

"You got knocked out, I dropped you in sewer water, and you, me and Tyler have school in one hour.", Ashley said.

"Well look who's awake.", Tyler said as he came down the stairs in a short sleeve blue plaid shirt and tan cargo shorts.

"Ashley, I know you don't cook but, whats for breakfast?", Nick asked.

"Yeah we need food, definitely after last night.", Tyler said.

"Nick, I know were friends, but please take a show and defuse", Ashley said.

"Fine, Defuse!", Nick said and his armor glowed and then vanished into thin air.

Nick then dissappeared as he went up to shower of the sewer.

"What happen yesterday, it's all a burb.", Tyler said.

"I wish I knew too, all I can remember is Aaron", Ashley said as she was cut off by Tyler.

"Aaron, thats right, let me check the computer.", Tyler said as he ran over to the computer and rentered the satellite's system.

"What are you doing", Ashley asked.

"Well if Aaron was fused when he dissappeared, If he didn't fuse again, but he defused.", Tyler said waiting for Ashley to fill in his words.

"Then Aaron could of Defused and then we could find his energy.", Ashley said.

"We did it!", Tyler said.

"Yes we did.", Ashley said as they both started to jump up and down.

"Get a room.", Nick said as he came down in his purple jacket with a black tee underneath and black pants.

"Here, I made some french toast.", Ashley said as she put three plates on the table.

"The tracking will take some time but I can still eat.", Tyler said.

"Bon Appetite", Nick said and they all started to eat.

* * *

**Back in Unova **

Our favoritehero and his friend Keldeo are running at full speed on the river that the Dirftveil Bridge crosses at full speed towards Mistralton Cave and Keldeo's masters.

"Keldeo?", Asked Aaron trying to inginte a converstation with the suddenly silent Pokemon.

"Yes, Aaron.", Keldeo said with displeasure in his voice.

"What are we gonna do at Mistraltion Cave.", Aaron asked.

"Well, I might just tell you", Keldeo said.

"What?", Aaron said.

"I believe those people we fought earlier, are attack my masters and I am a Sword...", Keldeo said get cut off

"Sword of Justice,I knew that but I have a secret too.", Aaron said.

"What? And tell me the truth, I can tell when people lie.", Keldeo said.

"I have a watch that allows me to combine with my Pokemon and form a armored warrior.", Said Aaron.

"Cool, but now we need to get to Mistralion Cave.", Keldeo said as he sped up and went quicker.

But little did they know they were being listened to by a person covered in the back round," Yes, Aaron, my destiny is become true!", He said as he floated over the river and then flew back after Keldeo and Aaron.

* * *

**Back in you quessed it, Hoenn**

**Now at lunch the group of Ashley, and her friend Clara Gold, Nick, and Tyler had all sit down at their lunch table to talk and gossip.**

"Humm, thats strange where is Aaron, Ashley you two always sit together.", Clara said.

"I don't know maybe he sick.", Ashley said trying to put on the best telling the truth face.

"I think he is, I think he got Strep", Nick said trying to make it more believable.

"and, I think he has a nasty case of Athlete's Foot.", Tyler said making it less believable.

"Ashley, I believe, Nick, I kind-of-believed, but Tyler, you are a bad liar.", Clara said.

"Ok, I guess we can tell you, if you keep it a secret.", Ashley said," Do you two agree?"

"Yes, she can handle it.", Nick said.

"I guess so.", Tyler replied.

"So it started about a few days back.", Ashley said.

Ashley then talked about how Aaron said he had found the PokeFuser in the safe behind the painting and how he had faced AquaClaw. She then told about his battle aganist Aggiron at the muesum. She then said about the battle for the school compition and how he faced the three hybrids while AquaClaw and Aggiron robbed the bank and got the ancient pokeball. Then how Aaron got the pokeball and was transported away to an unknown location and how Aarons computer was now using an satellite to track Aaron and find him. But unknowimg to the three while Ashley was telling the story, Clara got a smile on her face, like she was happy.

* * *

**Back in Unova**

"Keldeo, are we there yet?", Aaron asked. **  
**

"Not yet but were almost there.", Keldeo said.

"Well, I can get up to go faster.", Aaron said. He then jumped off of Keldeo's back.

"Aaron what are you doing!", Keldeo screamed.

"Wanna see?", Aaron said as he slammed down on his red watch on his wrist and started to glow and a shine a bright yellow light until it stopped and Aaron was in his Fusion Armor.

"Full speed ahead!", Aaron said as he spread his wings and flew ahead and caught up to Keldeo and picked him up.

"What are you doing, I can't be picked up like this I'm a horse for gods sake", Keldeo screamed as he was picked up.

"Your, not a horse, your barely a colt, your more of a My Little Pony Reject.", Aaron said as he flew towards the snow caps mountains of Unova.

"Oh yeah say that to my face", Keldeo said.

Aaron look straight into Keldeo's face and said," Your a My Little Pony Reject."

"I am not."

"Yes you are"

"Takes on to know one."

"Boo, bad come back.", were some of the many things you could here over Driftveil City that night.

* * *

**Back in Hoenn**

"I'm suprised Clara took the news so well.", Tyler said.

"I know she is usually more freak-outish.", Nick added.

"Well, maybe were just that good of friends.", Ashley said.

"I don't know she did seem to take it a little to well.", Nick said, and before anyone could give it a scecond thought the computer made a BEEP! noice.

"Oh, good the satellite has finished scaning for Aaron's defusion energy. Tyler hen clicked a button and a map of the Unova region came up with a little red dot over Pinwheel Forest.

"Pinwheel Forest, well makes about as any sense of the events in the last 24 hours.", Ashley said.

"But, how Unova it is the currently farthest region away we know about.", Nick said.

"I don't know how or why, all I know is that Aaron last defused in Pinwheel forest.", Tyler said.

The T.V. News Anchor then shouted out," Breaking News!", amd attracted the teens to the T.V. , but as they went over a new green dot appeared right below the Driftveil Bridge and started to move towards Mistralion Cave.

As soon as they heard that Aggiron, AquaClaw, and their goonies were attacking the art gallery, " They first what are they doing in a Art Gallery?", Then they came to the conclusion that Aggiron and AquaClaw but their brains together and came up with this bird-brained plan.

"Ha, those kids are to scared to even come, this is a breeze.", ShellShock said.

"Well then get ready, cause a hurricane always starts with a breeze", Tyler said with Haxorus-form Nick and masked Ashley standing tall and brave next to him.

"I said not to use that joke!", Ashley said and slapped Tyler in the back of the head.

"You can't Gibbs Slap me, only Gibbs can.", Tyler said.

"Wrong T.V show genius", Nick said sarcastically clapping.

"Anywho and whatnots we are here to stop you!", Tyler said grabbing two of his pokeballs on his belt.

"Time to stop you!", Ashley said," Go Flygon, attack AuraBlast with Dragon Rush! And Go Larvesta, attack Snugleaf with Flamethrower!"

"Tyler, use Zoroark, Simisage, and Simisear", Nick said giving Tyler Zoroark's and the monkeys' pokeballs.

"Go Zoroark, Use Night Daze on Zoro, Go Simisage use Seed Bomb on ShellShock, and Go Simisear use Flame Brust on Aggiron!", Tyler said with one breathfull.

"and that leaves me and you", Nick said looking at Aggiron," Dragon Rush!"

Flygon and Nick jumped up in the air and started to glow white. Both of them were surrounded by purple auras that formed a drill shape around their bodies. Both Pokemon/ Were-Hybrid charged at AuraBlast and Aggiron respectively.

Zoroark then glowed a deep black and begain charging energy. It then raised it arms into the air as it charged more energy. Zoroark then slammed its arms down and released a wave of energy at a Zoro.

Simisage then charged up it energy in its mouth and fired a green bullet at ShellShock. Simisear then charged up his inner flames and shot a blast of fire energy at Aggiron.

AuraBlast doing what instincts told him to jumped out of the way at the last second and quickly charged up his energy in his plams and fired a Aura Sphere a Flygon. "Flygon, Quickly fly up!", Ashley commanded here pokemon. Flygon managed to avoid the attack but lost it's balance mid-air and fell back to ground level.

"Flygon, quickly use your Dragonbreath!", Flygon then opened it mouth and bulit up purple flames and sent a beam at AuraBlast. "Bone Rush!", AuraBlast said as a energy bone formed in its hand and it spun it like a benton so fast it acted like a shield and protected AuraBlast from the attack. "Quick, Dragon Rush!", Ashley commanded. Flygon then charged at AuraBlast and knocked him out.

Ashley's Larvesta ran at SnugLeaf and opened it mouth and sent flames at it burning SnugLeaf to a nice crisp. "You little!", SnugLeaf said avoid some words for younger viewers. "Larvesta, use Flame Charge!", Ashley said. Larvesta coated in flames and ran at SnugLeaf. "I counter with Leaf Blade!", SnugLeaf said as he slammed down his tail at the tiny bug and hit him with his attack. "Larvesta!", The little bug said it name as he pushed SnugLeaf's tail of of him and ran at him and knocked him over, amd knocked him out.

Zoroark sent his wave of dark energy at the other Zoroark, Zoro then also raised her arms and released a Night Daze as well. Both attacks met mid-field and swirled around eachother and formed a black tornado. "Zoroark, you know what to!", Tyler said.

Zoroark then charged at the tornado and jumped in it and opened its mouth. "Zoroark, Uproar!", Tyler commanded. Zoroark then sent sonic wave that took the dark energy with it at Zoro. "Night Slash, Rapid Fire!" Zoro then slash at Zoroark with dark energy in rapid succesion. "Zorroooarkkk!", The Pokemon said in pain. "Quick, Night Daze!", Tyler said as Zoroark send the dark energy at Zoro and knocked her out.

"Razor Shell!", ShellShock said as he pulled out his katana and slashed at the green bullet. "Water Pluse!", ShellShock said and sent a ball of water at Simisage. "Counter with Bullet Seed.", Tyler said. Simisage fired glowing green seeds at the Water Pulse amd reduced it to nothing and fired more at ShellShock. "Dual Razor Shell!", ShellShock said. ShellShock pulled out the other katana and slashed at all the bullet till one hit him distacting him letting more hit him knocking him out.

"Flash Cannon!", Aggiron said as he fired the flash of grey energy at the flaming ball of fire. The attacks then canceled each other out and cause a smoke screen to appear. "Quick, Incinerate!", Tyler said to the flaming monkey. "Not if I can help it, Flash Cannon!", Aggiron said. A beam of grey energy came out of the smoke screen and hit Simisear dead on and knocked him out. "Simisear, you did a good job.", Tyler then returned Nick's other pokemon as Ashley returned hers.

"Aqua Jet!", AquaClaw said as he surrounded himself in a water current and blasted at Nick. "Full Power!", Both of them said trying to finish it off in one move. When the attacks collided a surge of blue electrify and dragon power surged out of were they impacted. Both Hybrids were still using their attacks and still colliding, but with much less power. "Give Up!", Nick said. "Never, Ice Tail Strike!", Aqua then slammed down on Nick with his frozen tail sending him to the ground and damaging him.

"It's not over yet, Dragon Pulse!", Nick said using up his last bit of energy he fired at AquaClaw but it barely damaged him. Nick then defused out of energy depletion, but managed to stand up. "Good Bye Losers!", AquaClaw taunted them but they all teleported away. "Quick! Lets go.", They said trying to avoid reporters.

* * *

**And for once to Devon Corperation!**

"How is the extraction going", AquaClaw asked The Professor .

"Well I don't know why someone would hide a perfectly good fusion field generator in a painting, but some idiot did.

"Here it comes now.", AquaClaw pointed out at the machine now stopped.

"Perfect, I know present to you a new Fusion Watch.", The Professor then showed it to AquaClaw. it was colored mainly black with gold highlights on the side and time dial.

* * *

**Now Back to Unova**

"Were almost there.", Keldeo said.

"Were do I land?", Aaron asked.

"Right there in that clearing.", Keldeo instructed Aaron.

"Ok.", Aaron replied. Aaron flew to the clearing but when he passed through a shield surrounding the clearing he saw what was really going on.

"Masters!", Keldeo cried out.

Surrounding Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion were about 1000 Team Plasma Soldiers, and a man in a black cape with a red eye piece.

"Stay back Keldeo and friend we can handle this.", Cobalion said. They then went into action. Cobalion started to kick soldiers and use Flash Cannon on them. Terrakion used Hyper Beam to take out many of them, and Virizion used it speed to go around the crowd and hit people in the head. Within Minutes many of them were knocked and on the ground not even having the chance to call out their Pokemon.

"Wow, now thats power.", Aaron remarked

"Yes, The Swords of Justice aren't legendarys for nothing.

"Very Well, done legendarys but can you handle my new adversary, come to N's Castle to battle him.", The man in the black robes said, and in a flash he disappeared.

"Who was that?", Aaron shouted out.

"I sense that you fight for the side of good, and I trust you have a basic knowledge and understanding of whats going on?", Cobalion asked.

"I believe that Team Plasma is taking over the Unova region and you four are the only one who have the power to defeat them.", Aaron told them.

"Keldeo, Informed me", Aaron explained.

"I sense a great power inside of you, which I believe is your PokeFuser.", Virizion said.

"Correct", Aaron said." In fact, Defuse!", Aaron then flashed a gold light and was back to his human form.

"We must retaliate against Team Plasma and their leader!", Terrakion added.

"Then please let me fulfill my destiny and help you.", A mysterious voice said.

* * *

**Back in Hoenn**

"Ashley, I've been looking over the metals and the ancient pokeball.", Tyler said.

"Yes, carry on.", Ashley replied.

"The metal that was stolen and the ancient pokeball are all made out of the same metal that the PokeFuser is made out of."

"So, that means?", Ashley said.

"Who ever stole the items could be building a PokeFuser.", Nick said.

"And, when had Simisage use Bullet Seed, I had Simisage shoot a tracking device that hooked on to ShellShock.", Tyler said.

"And, they are where?", Ashley and Nick both asked.

"In, the most shocking news of the year, guess what Devon Corp!", Tyler said with very fake smile.

"That makes sense, if you really think about it.", Ashley said.

"Yeah, that Seth Burns kid fought them, but I always forget how the story ends.", Nick said.

"So what do we do?", Ashley asked.

"How does a attack on Devon Corp. sound?", Tyler said.

"Perfect.", Both Ashley and Nick said.

* * *

**Out side of Devon Corp.**

"So were here", Nick said.

"Time to bring on the pound.", Ashley said bumping her knuckles with Nick.

"Now, pounding yet.", Tyler said.

The group then walked inside and mixing in with a group of tour kids who were touring at 10 PM, It was Friday, so they had the time. The three wanted to find out where the lead professor works.

"So group can any of you tell me where the head professor works?", The tour guide asked.

"Floor 25", One random kid said.

"Correct, now lets move on to the production of PokeNavs."

The three then got in the back of the group and exited when they found a elevator and waited for the group to disappear. They then got into the Elevator.

"Floor 25", Both Ashley and Nick said again.

"I know.", Tyler said pushing the button.

"You have reached Floor 25, have a nice day.", the computer voice said.

"Nick, press the button I told you not to press when I gave you the control watch.

"Ok.", Nick said as he hit the button and an Invisibility Cloak appeared over them.

"Cool, Wait why did you..", Nick said getting cut off.

"Cause, I knew you misuse it.", Tyler said.

"You, know he is right.", Ashley said.

"Shhhh, this make cloak us, but not silence us." Tyler said. They then silently when around the room till they found the door to the lab, they entered the room and noticed a man sleeping on a chair and black watch with gold highlights on it.

"There it is.", Ashley pointed out.

"I going to get it.", Tyler said.

Tyler slowly stepped out of the cloaks range and be came visible again and slowly walked to the watch he put his hands around it and took it from its holding container. "Beeepp! Beepp! Missing Person from the group Beppp! beeppp!" The man woke up and noticed Tyler with his watch.

"They have the a watch get them!", He yelled out.

Suddenly the doors opened and AquaClaw, Aggiron and his groupies appeared.

"Were trapped.", Ashley said.

"Yes, yes we are.", Tyler added.

"We, only one way out now.", Nick said looking at the window.

"Well, better there than here.", Ashley added.

"Three, two, one Go!", Tyler said and they all ran towards the window and fell out of the building. (Now know that they were thinking strategically and all thought of ways to now die on the ground before they jumped out, don't do it kids.

"Haxorus-Form Activate!", Nick said transforming into a Haxorus Hybrid.

"Go, Flygon!", Ashley said landing on her flying pokemon.

"Well lets bust this baby out!", Tyler said," Fusion Activate!", Tyler then glowed a Golden light that lit half the city and armor formed on his body and a helmet around his head to conceal his identity.

"Whoa", Ashley and Nick said in pure awe. Covering his chest and body was red armor from Crawdaunt. His left arm floated out like Porygon-Z's and had Crawdaunt's claw and Toxicroak's stinger jabber inside the claw. Tyler's right arm was covered in grey Staraptor feathers and had Scizor's claw with Toxicroak's stinger jabber also inside. His legs were covered in stone armor from Golett and on his back he had Staraptor wings. His helmet was the shape of a Scizor with a visor were the eyes would be, and a metallic tuft of gary hair with red on the button stuck out of the helmet.

"I am the Pokemon Sentinel Defender!", Tyler yelled out. "Defender of truth and peace." "Protector of the innocent and destroyer of the evil." "Protecter of Pokemon and Human's alike!", Tyler said to the world.

" 10!", Ashley said. "From Nick a 10!" "I don't know I say its a -100!", Aggiron said," Look out below!" Aggiron crashed into the ground causing an area to depress. "Who are you?", Aggiron said as AquaClaw, AuraBlast, Zoro, ShellShock, and SnugLeaf had all reached the ground by elevator and stairs.

"Who, am I!", Tyler started," Haa, why I am the light that shines in the darkness, why I am the protector of all the innocent people and Pokemon. Why, I am the destroyer of all evil and darkness. Who am I, why I'm your worst nightmare, ExtremeSpeed!", He said as he took out all the hybrid, except AquaClaw and Aggiron, who teleported away.

"Too bad, I didn't get to intervene.", Every body looked back and in a shock saw a fusion warrior spit-take!

"Well, maybe next time, Defuse!", And every saw it was Clara! SPIT-TAKE!

* * *

**Well It's that time again when you have to stop reading and go back to normal. **

**Next Chapter: Chapter 9: Resolute, Part 4**

**What will happen! Review my story. And also if any one could get me in contact with the person who created the phantom crow in the first story that would be nice since someones ignoring me," Hint, Hint PichuAuraGuardian. Till Next time.**


	9. Resolute, Part 4

Chapter 9: Resolute, Part 4

_Previously on Pokemon Fusion Warriors, Aaron got sicked into an ancient Pokeball, and was transported into the region on Unova. There he met Keldeo and after sensing something was wrong the two rushed to Mistralion Cave. when they got their they found the Swords battling Team Plasma after beating them The Black Robe Guy told them to come face their greatest challenge at N's Castle._

_Meanwhile in Hoenn, The new PokeFuser is created by the professor from materials stolen in the last chapters. Tyler, Ashley, and Nick all sneak in to the professors Lab and steal it. Outside, Tyler fuses and becomes the newest warrior, The Pokemon Sentinel Defender! He manages to kill AquaClaw and Aggiron's posse in one hit, while AquaClaw and Aggiron retreat. All seams well till an New fusion warrior arrives and defuses as Clara! What will become of all these relations find out today in the fouth and final installment of the Resolute Saga today on Pokemon Fusion Warriors!_

"Keldeo, Swords of Justice what can we do?", Aaron asked.

"Do you have any Pokemon with you?", Colbalion asked.

"Sure, I fact go Riolu and Eevee!", Aaron then released the pokeballs.

"Why, you do that?", Terrakion asked.

"What their listed as characters in the title so now I'll be using them more.", Aaron said.

"Fair enough.", Virizion said.

"Hello, what about me?", The mystrious person asked.

"Ohh yeah you, what do you want?", Aaron asked.

"Yeah, tell us!", Keldeo added.

"Well, first off my name is Mark and you can call me the were-hybrid for this region.", Mark said.

"Ok, state your purpose!", Virizion added.

"To complete my destiny, to help you five aganist him!", Mark yelled out.

"Rioluuuuu!(. Joy don't tell me we have one of those destiny freaks on our side.)" "Eevvvvvveeee!( I believe we do, Riolu)

"Fair enough", Cobalion said, "I grant thee permision to join us.", Mark then jumped down from the rock and joined the group.

"May I introduce Umbreon and Servine.", Mark's Pokemon then jumped down from the rock joining him on his side.

"Riilo( Hi, How are you)" Evvveee!( Nice of you to join the cause)

"Anyway, how can we defeat His Ultimate Weapon?", Keldeo asked.

"That is a good question?", Aaron said.

"No one has ever seen it", Mark added.

"Is it a pokemon or a machine?", Terrakion asked.

"Well we are the Swords of Justice, We are Legendary Pokemon, I sure we can defeat it", Virizion said motivating every one.

"Virizion is right, you two fuse and move out!", Colbalion said ordering movement.

"Rilllouu( Back into the Fusion Void)" "Eeveeee( Lets use my change Eeveelutions ability)"

"Fusion!", Aaron slamed down on his watch and Riolu and Eevee glowed gold and then went into the watch and Aaron flashed gold and was in his Fusion Armor.

"Umbreon, and Servine I require your power!", Mark said and his pokemon turned into the gold energy and circled around him and flashed. Mark was a Were-Duo-Hybrid. He was colored Black on his left legs and arms and green on the right. His chest and face were covered in black and green patterns except for his eyes and hair.

"Time to spread out the old Charizard Wings.", Aaron said.

(Oh come on you just defused from fighting like five minutes ago), Riolu said which Aaron could understand in the fusion void.

(Today can we use the change Eeveelution Ability, It been like four chapters since it was introduced and We only used it once.), Eevee said.

"Fine, but only if we need it, it is power draining ability.", Aaron said.

"This way!", Keldeo said from the ground.

The group then turned to the left and then hit a barrier.

"What the!", Aaron said. He then saw the castle.

"Whoa!", Aaron said the castle was about 20 stories high and had three separate towers surrounding a massive tower in the middle.

"Charge Full ahead!", Colbalion commanded.

The trio the kicked the doors open to find about 10,000 Team Plasma members.

"There is over 9,000 people in there!", Riolu said.

"Don't rip off Vegeta, Only I can!", Eevee said.

"Guys not now", Aaron said in his head.

"Attack!", Colbalion said .

"Hydro Pump!", Aaron said sending his water blast at the goons.

"Dark Pulse!", Mark said sending a black ball of energy of the goons.

The swords slashed and kicked at the team plasma down many of them quickly until their were none left.

"Ok that was two easy.", Aaron said.

"You are right", Virizion said.

"Black-Robe man come on out!", Terrakion said.

"Ah, Sword of Justice and friends", He said,"You are correct this is only the first part."

"Well we are ready to fight anything you got.", Mark bragged.

"He is right", Terrakion said.

"And I'm sure it can be worse then when you controlled Zekrom!", Virizion said.

"Ok it's worse!",He started,"Corless start project fusion!"

"What that?", Aaron said.

"Your worst nightmare! Muhhahaha!", He said. "Project Activating, Lord Ghetsis!", Corless said.

"Kyuuuureeeemmmm!", A mysterious voice said.

"Zeekkkkkroooommm!", Another voice said.

"Kyurem, Zekrom here!", Ghetsis said.

"So what two legendary Pokemon we can take them, Ghetsis!", Colbalion said.

"But what about fused?", He asked.

"What is that even possible?", Virizion said.

"Yes, your looking at the proof right here!", Aaron said.

"Oh yeah.", Virizon said.

"DNA splicers activate!",Ghesis said.

The DNA Splicers then flew in the air and slammed down on Kyurem's back. The ice on the tendrils on Kyurem, then broke and and revealed a ghostly substance that allow Kyurem to move its tendrils.

"What the?", Cobalion and the others all said with a look of horror and confusion.

"Kyurem Use Asofusion!"

"Kyurrrrrammmm!",The Ice Dragon said. It then aimed it's tendrils at Zekrom and fired a purple beam. The beam hit Zekrom and it shrunk into a black stone. The stone then floated infront of Kyurem and it fired a yellow beam at the stone the stone then glowed and transferred its glow to Kyurem. The stone then turned in to energy as a black ball formed in Kyurem's damaged turbine tail. Kyurem stood up as the last energy was drained and arcs of electricity formed around Kyurem and A massive ball of electricity surrounded Kyurem!

"Kyurrrrreemmmm!",The Black, Blue and Grey Dragon said. Arcs of electricity flew around Kyurem and knocked everybody back.

"May I introduce Black Forme Kyurem!", Ghetsis said.

"Fusion Complete, sir!", Corless said.

"That we may have a problem with.", Keldeo said.

"I say we use Flareon, Aaron", Charizard said in the void.

"I second!", Riolu said.

"I appove!, Eevee said. Glowing and changing into a Flareon.

"Flareon mode activate!", Aaron said in the material plane.

The Eevee helmet glowed and changed into a Flareon helmet and the brown armor turned red and orange. Red flames came out of Aaron shoulders.

"Powered up Flamethower!", Aaron said launching a giant fire beam at Kyurem.

"Counter with Thunderbolt!", Ghetsis said.

"Kyurem launched a massive blast of thunder at the fire, destorying it and heavily damaging Aaron.

"Aahhhhhhhh, That hurrrttttttts!", Aaron said.

"Aaron be careful, Faint Attack!", Mark said, disappearing into thin air.

"Sacred Sword!", The quad of Legendarys said their horns glowing white. They then charged at Kyurem.

"Use your ultimate attack, Freeze Shock", Ghetsis said. Kyurem put its claws together, and a light bluish-white ball of energy surrounded by electricity is formed and became larger. Kyurem then separate its claws, and the ball was fired at the swords.

"Not if I can help it!", Mark said as he reappeared," Take this!", He then punched the ball and caused an explosion. "Booooooommmm!", Mark was knocked back and damaged, and frozen on his hands and left arm.

"Take this, Sacred Sword!", The legendary colts said and they hit the fused Pokemon, though they knocked him back, they barely damaged him.

"Ha that barely damaged him, You are all dammed!", Ghetsis bragged.

"Not yet.", We are the Swords of Justice, We never give up!", Keldeo said.

"Not if I can help it, Use Fusion Bolt!", Kyurem's electric generator inside its tail started to spin and glow light blue with electricity. Kyurem's body then became surrounded in light blue electricity and large bolts of light blue electricity bursted off its body. A violet forcefield then formed around Kyurem's body, and flew at the quad of legends.

"Keldeo!", Aaron said," Get out of there!" The main trio then jumped infornt of Keldeo blocking the attack.

"We will protect you!",The trio said taking the attack. "Ahhhhhh ahhhhhh", They all said as they were knocked out. Kyurem then moved back, ready to strike again. While the generator in Kyurem's tail glowed light blue for a tiny bit and it becomes surrounded in light blue sparks temporarily.

"You hurt my friends before and now, and I can let it happen again!", Keldeo said. Keldeo then started glowing blue, orange ,and green. He then started to flash and float up in the air.

"What the!", Ghetsis and Aaron said, but Mark looked on with a "Finally, My destiny is almost complete" look, mixed with a "Yeah dude this is all suppose to happen." look.

Keldeo disappeared into the light and beams of blue, orange, and green light shined out.

"What's happening I'm sensing amazing power!", Aaron said.

"Resolute Forme activated!", Keldeo said. Keldeo then appeared. He now had a giant blue horn. Three blue, orange, and green feathers on his head and a massive amount of power.

"I am now your worst nightmare!", Keldeo said.

"Changed forme or not I can, no Kyurem and I can defeat you!", Ghetsis shouted.

"Go for it Keldeo!", Aaron believed that Keldeo could defeat Kyurem.

"Fine, Kyurem use ThunderPunch!

"Secret Sword!", Keldeo then gathered energy in its horn, and then galloped towards Kyurem. His horn then glowed white, and Keldeo stopped. He then fired a white energy slash at Kyurem. Kyurem punched and was knocked down from the power of the attack. Kyurem then glowed and seperated from Zekrom.

"Kyurem get back up!", Ghetsis said. He then returned Zekrom to his PokeBall. He then took out another PokeBall, " Go Reshiram!" A white dragon then appeared.

"Don't let them fuse!", Mark said,"Dark Pulse!"

"Aura Sphere!", Aaron said. Both attacks combined and headed towards Reshiram.

"Reshiram use Fusion Flare!", Reshiram opened its mouth and formed a small orb of red, yellow and white fire in front of it and two rings of red-yellow fire formed around the orb as well as the orb grows larger. Reshiram then raised its head and lowered it, firing the orb from its mouth at the Keldeo.

"Keldeo watch out!", Aaron screamed. But instead it flew towards them. The orb then hit the combined attack and flashed yellow, and exploded violently.

"Ok, time to get in the battle.", Aaron said," Quick Attack and Mach Punch!" Aaron yhen speed toward Reshiram and rapidly punched the dragon.

"Use Dragon Claw!", Ghetsis said. Reshiram then put it glowing claw out stopping the punches.

"Ok thats enough!", Ghetsis,"Fuse!"

The DNA Splicers then flew in the air and slammed down on Kyurem's back. The ice on the tendrils on Kyurem, then broke and and revealed a ghostly substance that allow Kyurem to move its tendrils.

"Kyurem, Use Absofusion!"

"Kyurrrrrammmm!",The Ice Dragon said. It then aimed it's tendrils at Reshiram and fired a purple beam. The beam hit Reshiram and it shrunk into a white stone. The stone then floated infront of Kyurem and it fired a yellow beam at the stone the stone then glowed and transferred its glow to Kyurem. The stone then turned in to energy as a red ball formed in Kyurem's damaged turbine tail. Kyurem stood up as the last energy was drained and spirals of flames formed around Kyurem and A massive ball of fire surrounded Kyurem!

"Kyurrrrreemmmm!",The White, Red and Grey Dragon said. Spirals of flames flew around Kyurem and knocked Keldeo, Aaron, Mark, and the knock-out bodies of the trio back.

"May I introduce White Forme Kyurem!", Ghetsis said.

"Fusion Complete, sir!", Corless said.

"As Hypocritical as the attack is, Kyurem use Ice Burn!" Kyurem's body glowed orange and it created a circular reddish-purple aura around itself. It then released multiple reddish-purple beams of energy at the opponent.

"Keldeo, watch out!", Keldeo then started to bounce off of the ground the walls avoid the energy balls. When one of the energy balls hit a object it froze creating and icy surface along the area.

"Let's wrap this up!", Keldeo said.

"Secret Sword!" "Aura Sphere!" "Energy Ball!"

Keldeo then gathered energy in its horn, and then galloped towards Kyurem. His horn then glowed white, and Keldeo stopped. He then fired a white energy slash at Kyurem.

Aaron gathered up aura into his hand. He then focused it and formed a blue ball of aura. He then concentrated and he fired it a Kyurem.

Mark put his hands together and the green parts of his body glowed. He then foucus the energy into his hands and created a ball of pure grass type energy. He then shot it at Kyurem.

The three attacks combined to form a slash of blue and green flying at Kyurem.

"Fusion Flare!", Ghetsis commanded Kyurem. Kyurem opened its mouth and formed a small orb of red, yellow and white fire in front of it and two rings of red-yellow fire formed around the orb as well as the orb grows larger. Kyurem then raised its head and lowered it, firing the orb from its mouth at the slash . The slash shrunk, as well as the orb Kyurem only won by a little, and the last of the orb sending Keldeo, Aaron, and Mark to the ground with burns, and surrounded by fire.

"What can we do?", Mark asked.

"I don't know.", Aaron said.

"What happened?", The voice of Cobalion said.

"Yeah.", Terrakon added.

"I don't know.", Virizion said.

"Good your all awake, Finish them Fusion Flare!", Ghetsis commanded.

"I have an idea, what if I press the watch button and tell it to add on the power of you.", Aaron said.

"That may work, human do it quick.", Cobalion said.

Aaron then press the watch dial and activated voice mode.

"Absorb and add on powers of Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizon, and Keldeo!", Aaron yelled.

The swords then glowed as Kyurem's tail started to glow red. They then turned to glow energy and freed everyone from the fire around then. The energy then swirled around Aaron till it flowed into the watch and Aaron glowed.

Aaron now was equipped with green Virizon glow armor covering the fur of Riolu. On his lower arms he had orange Terrakion armor pads. His elbows were covered in light blue and steel colored Cobalion armor pads and his shoulder had dark blue Keldeo shoulder pads. The same pattern followed on his legs. With feet being hands, lower arms equaling lower legs, and knees as the elbows." Except that Aaron's waist had dark blue samurai armor coving it and two longer Keldeo swords covering it. His Flareon mask now had V shaped mask coving the visor with its own visor and a horn.

The watch then said," Resolute Mode Activated!"

"Whoa awesome!", Aaron said at this new mode.

"Lets try this out!", Aaron said. Kyurem opened its mouth and formed a small orb of red, yellow and white fire in front of it and two rings of red-yellow fire formed around the orb as well as the orb grows larger. Kyurem then raised its head and lowered it, firing the orb from its mouth at Aaron.

"Oh yeah that!", Aaron said, Sacred Sword!", Aaron pulled out the Keldeo swords and they then glowed white. Aaron then rushed at the orb and slashed at it completly destorimg it.

"Am I seeing right?", Mark asked in shock.

"Oh yeah.", Aaron said.

"Kyurem lets try Ice Burn!", Ghetsis commanded," I'd like to see you counter this!", Kyurem's body glowed orange and it created a circular reddish-purple aura around itself. It then released multiple reddish-purple beams of energy at Aaron.

"Easy, Secret Sword!", Aaron then sent a slash at each blast counter each evenly, of not better, shocking Ghetsis, Mark, and Corless.

"Sir, Ghetsis Kyurem won't make it!", Corless shouted out.

Aaron then charged a Kyurem slashed at it and caused a massive mid air explosion.

Kyurem and Reshiram then fell out of the sky and Ghetsis knowing he lost returned the Pokemon to their balls and started to retreat with Corless. Aaron then appeared in front of both them and created an energy bubble around Ghetsis. He was about to do the same to Corless but he pressed a button on his computer and rocket formed and he blasted off.

"Don't go after him.", Mark said.

"Your right, resolute mode deactivate!", Aaron said as the swords reappear, with normal mode Keldeo.

"We did it!", Keldeo said.

"Yeah we did.", Aaron said back," So Mark were are you going next?"

"I travel the world with my Pokemon helping those who need it.", Mark said.

Then Aaron heard something in the fusion void," Wow, going around the world that be awesome!", It was Breloom.

Aaron said back in the void," Breloom, do you want to go with mark?",

"I would miss you, but yes!", Breloom said.

"Aaron then said to a mark," Mark how would you like to have my Breloom he wants to travel the world?"

"Why it be an honor.", Mark said.

"You can defuse now", Cobalion said.

"We can handle him.", Virizion said.

"Defuse!", Aaron said appearing in his normal clothes. "Breloom, come on out!", Aarons said.

"Here take him.", Aaron said with a tear in his eye.

"I be honored to, and I visit in Rustboro city some time.", Mark said.

"Cobalion," Here is some of our power so you can access a less powerful version of resolute mode.", Cobalion then put his hand on Aaron watch and something in Aaron's pants started to glow.

"It's the ancient pokeball!", Aaron said," I'm sorry but this is gonna take me home weather I like it or not, so goodbye guys, good bye Keldeo, and good bye Breloom, I always remember you!", Aaron said and it went all black.

* * *

**Back in Hoenn**

Everyone was shocked when a massive light appeared and Aaron appeared again.

"I'm back!", Aaron said.

"Aaron you back!", Ashley said she hugged him, along with everyone.

"Hi Ashley, Nick, Tyler, and Clara, I've missed you all too much.", Aaron said with worry.

"It ok.", Ashley said," She know, so what happened."

"Well you see...", Aaron then told of his journey in Unova, and Kyurem, Keldeo, The Swords, and Breloom.

"Sorry, Aaron.", Was said by everyone.

"It's ok he happier now,so anything happen while I was gone?", Aaron asked.

Aaron almost fainted as Clara and Tyler showed off their watchs to Aaron.

* * *

Next Chapter: **Chapter 10: Speed**

**Preview: Aaron now with out Breloom's speed or power is barely winning battles against hybrid with out Tyler and Clara, but when a Speedy pokemon appears in town Aaron will have to face one of his greatest challenge yet.**

**So this is the end of the Resolute Saga and now I get into more single chapters. I would like to thank ****Shadowmwape for Mark, and The Perfect Replica for Clara. Breloom lovers don't fret Breloom will be back along with Mark. Review please!**

**Btw if you want to see my official artwork for Aaron and other characters view my deviantart page of the same username. **


	10. Speed

Chapter 10: Speed

_Previously on Pokemon Fusion Warriors, Aaron was sucked into the ancient pokeball. He met the Legendary Pokemon, Keldeo. Keldeo sensed something wrong with his master cause Virizion was missing. They then travelled to Mistrailon Cave. There they met Ghetsis and he threatened them and the whole Unova region. They then traveled to N's Castle to take Ghetsis down. While his plan was to use Kyurem and Zekrom, which they swords alone could easily defeat. All seemed well until Ghetsis used the DNA Splicers to fuse Kyurem, and Zekrom. Black-Forme Kyurem managed to take down Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion. Keldeo angered transformed into his Resolute Mode, and managed to Defuse, Black-Forme Kyurem. Ghetsis then recalled Zekrom and released Reshiram who fused with Kyurem and formed White-Forme Kyurem. Kyurem then managed to get the weakened Aaron, Mark, and Keldeo on the floor surrounded by burns. When all seemed lost the swords transferred their powers into Aaron's PokeFuser activating Resolute Mode and Aaron managed to take down Kyurem and then trapped Ghetsis, but Ghetsis's lead scientist Corless got away. Breloom expressed interest in traveling the world with Mark and Aaron gave Breloom's pokeball to Mark. Then the swords gave some of their power to Aaron and then the Ancient Pokeball reactivated. For those who want to know, after Aaron left, Mark, Servine, Umbreon, and Breloom left for their next adventure, the Swords smashed Kyurem's, Zekrom's, and Reshiram's Pokeballs releasing them from Ghetsis wrath. Ghetsis was turned into to Officer Jenny, ending the reign of Ghetsis and the people inside N's Castle were all given pardons if they went to a support group. BREATH_

_Back in Hoenn, Aggiron, AquaClaw worked together with their posse, to steal items form local esablishments of business, and The Professor use them to form a PokeFuser. Tyler, Ashley, and Nick broke in and stole it, but set off the alarm and had to jump out of the window to live. Ashley got on her Flygon and Nick transformed into Haxorus Mode to survive. Tyler activate the PokeFuser and transformed into the Pokemon Sentinel Defender. Tyler then defeated the posse of Hybrids, but AquaClaw and Aggiron escaped. Only to find out Clara is also a Fusion Warrior. What will happen find out today on Pokemon Fusion Warriors!_

_"You insolent, idiotic failures!", William Shade said._

_"But Sir.", The Professor said._

_"No buts!", He continued," If you 3 weren't my A team you would be Hydregion's lunch!"_

_"We are sorry sir.", AquaClaw said trying to avoid being Hydregion lunch._

_"We will accept any punishment you see fit.", Aggiron added._

_"That is why insteed of a punishment, you shall go to a Pokemon Traning Camp founded by me, loyal employes.", Shade said._

_"Why thank you sir", Aggiron said._

_"What about me?", The Professor asked._

_"You shall get a upgraded lab with more chemicals, building materials, A more advanced computer, and more security.", Shade said._

_"Thank you sir.", The Professor said._

_"Well considerable since those were the only things in the town that we can use to form a PokeFuser, so we have to go back to attacking The Pokemon Guardian."_

* * *

**A Few Weeks Later**

**Although, Aaron was first objective towards Tyler and Clara being Fusion Warriors, he eventually opened up towards the two. He basically didn't have a choice because without Breloom he lost alot of his speed and attack power. He didn't want to bring out Resolute Mode unless it was absolutely needed, it was a few times but not much. Strangely Aggiron, and AquaClaw hadn't appeared and none of the Professor's inventions had been used. **

"What time is it?", Aaron asked. He looked over to see a yellow, spiky, bipedal Pokemon next to a little jackal pokemon.

"Eevee, I told you not shock the alarm with an electric attack every time it goes off.", Aaron said.

"Jollllttteooonn!", The Pokemon said.

"What time is it?", Aaron looked at his watch," Great Groudon! I only have 5 minutes till the bus comes!", Aaron swuthen got up and got dressed in his normal red shirt and his new jacket, It was green but black everywhere below the middle of his lower arm and had a green pokeball symbol where it switched colors, he then put on his pokeball belt and his jeans. He started to run down the stairs and felt like he forgot something. He then walked back up the stairs," Eevee normal mode and both of you on my shoulders. Jolteon glowed turn back into Eevee and jumped on Aaron's shoulders as well as Riolu.

He ran out of the house and ran towards the bus stop.

"Waitt!", Aaron said reaslising that the bus hadn't arrived and he was looking like and idiot to the neighbors.

He then waited till the bus pulled up and got on and sat with Ashley, Nick, and Clara.

"How do you fell?", Ashley asked.

"Fine, except my back hurts from when Mangeto hit me with a tackle in the back."

"Well if you would catch a new Pokemon to replace Breloom.", Ashley then put her hands over her mouth, knowing she said the triger word.

"Why should I replace Breloom, were doing fine. I know we may have trouble areas, but I waiting for the right pokemon.", Aaron said as a green blur sped past the bus.

"What was that!", Aaron said as many screams were heard from the speeding object.

"I don't know.", Tyler said.

"It was too fast to get an energy signal.", Nick added.

"It was some sort of grass type Pokemon.", Ashley added.

"Maybe you should get that Pokemon.", Nick said

"Good Idea.", Aaron said," I guess Ashley's right I should get a new Pokemon."

The bus then stopped and Aaron got off to head into school.

"Did Aaron just listen to Ashley's Advice", Nick said.

"Did Ashley just give good advice.", Tyler said.

"Did, Tyler just say something thats gonna get him killed.", Ashley said.

"No!", Tyler then ran off the bus into the school.

"You should run.", Ashley gave her glare to Nick.

"Ahhhhh!", Nick then ran off the bus as well.

"I've still got it.", Ashley said as she got off the bus.

**Now in Mr. Roxanne Battle Strategies Class **

"Class can you tell me what the most important variable is in a Pokemon Battle is?", Mr Roxanne asked.

"Is it attack?" one kid asked.

"No class, it is not attack, it is what can determine the outcome of the battle."

"Is it Speed?" Tyler asked.

"Yes Class, It is speed that can determine the outcome of the battle, as seen without his sidekicks, The Pokemon Sentinel Defender, and the Pokemon Gold Warrior he would be toast with out his speed.", Mr. Roxanne said.

"Rinnnnnggggg!", The bell rang and everybody left the class.

"Wait am I the better sidekick?", Both Tyler and Clara said.

"No I am!", Both said again.

"No I am!", Both said again.

"We should get away before this involves us.", Aaron said to Ashley.

"Aaron!", The two screamed while Aaron and Ashley started to walk away," Who is a better sidekick!"

"I don't know that's why we will be having the SideKick Games after school.", Aaron said trying to avoid an awkward situation.

"Fine I guess I can live with that.", both said.

**At Devon Corp**.

"What do you mean Project GES go away!", William said.

"What I mean is that Project GES was so powerful and smart that your advanced security system couldn't even handle it."

"Send the fastest hybrid after it.", Willan said.

"I send Zanspeed, our fastest hybrid.", He said.

**Back at Aaron's house in his upstairs bedroom**

"So first we test attack by seeing who can do more damage to a dummy, then defense by seeing who can maintain fusion longer by submerging you in acid. Then speed with a flying race around town, and then a battle. Ok!", Aaron said.

"Lets go!", Both of them jumped out of window landed in grass and got dirty. They then noticed Aaron, and Ashley behind them.

"How did you get down here so quick without getting dirty?", Clara asked.

"New Invention, It called the Stairs there all the rage these days."

"Did you put up the cloaking field?", Tyler asked.

"Yes, just fuse and start already!", Ashley then put up the checkered flag and waved it signaling the start of the games.

"Fusion Activate!", Both of them said. Tyler slammed down on his watch and became the Pokemon Sentinel Defender. Clara reached for her Clefairy Charm Necklace and pushed the ears and became the Pokemon Gold Warrior, she had an Emolga Helmet with a Cincinno Scarf with mixed in Buneary Fluff. She had yellow armor on her chest and her Clefairy Charm Necklace on. She had Gallade arms and hands with flaps hanging from her elbow up. She had on Buneary Fluff pants coving yellow armor under it.

"Tri-Attack!", Tyler said releasing three ball of ice, fire, and electricity. "Focus Blast!", Clara said at the exact same time releasing a ball of blue energy at the traget.

"Stop!", Aarons said. Ashley who did more damage!" Ashley then went up to the targets and pointed at Tyler's.

"Tyler wins for Freezing, Burning, and Paralyzing the target!", He said in his announcecy voice. He then went to the score board and marked one tally under Tyler

"Next bring out the Hydrochloric Acid, Ashley, Rated on the PH scale with a 1 this is like the most acidic thing ever!"

"Go!" They then went into the pool and Tyler's armor started to burn. While Clara sat nice and tight.

"Ouchhhhhhh!", Tyler said and he landed out of the acid burning the grass where he stood.

"How come your so smug?", Tyler asked.

"My Cincinno fur resists acid by making a oil that covers my whole body.", Clara then got out and didn't burn the grass. Aaron put a tally under Clara.

"Now for the race you are to race around town, and then go into the city and fly around the Devon Corp. And sent an attack into William Shades office and then return!", Aaron said.

"Three!", Ashley said.

"Two", came from the racers.

"One! Gooo!", Aaron yelled.

Tyler and Clara then flew into the sky and headed towards the Inner City. Once they were in the Skyscapers they headed for The Devon Building. They then turned left and then right. Then a green and white blur pasted them causing them to stop.

They then sped back up and headed straight for the building they then flew up it and and stopped at the top floor. Once he saw them he started screaming, but they waved and sent a Shadow Ball, Trick Room attack. He was then shocked and then slowly ran towards then window to get a better view or shoot them. The two sped up and went back towards Aaron house. Tyler started to get ahead and managed to win by a split second.

"Yeah I won!", Tyler put his arms up.

"Oh yeah Aaron we have a hybrid attack I thing I sensed a hybrid.", Clara added.

"Fusion!", Aaron then fused and sensed the energy. Only difference is that his green armor is now brown like Eevee.

"Ash, stay here and prepare the victory feast! lets go!", Aaron then blasted off along with Clara and Tyler.

"Victory Feast, well it be burned!", Ashley said as she headed in.

"He then noticed the Green and White blurs and headed towards them at full speed.

"Stop!", He was to late.

"Stop", Again to late.

He then ran at full speed and managed to catch up.

"Aura Sphere!", Aaron said releasing the neva-miss attack. Which its normal speed plus Aaron's speed allowed it to hit the white blur and cause the green blur to stop, relieving a Zangoose Hybrid and a Sceptile.

"Crush Claw!"; The hybrid said.

"Jolteon Forme!", Aaron then got a Jolteon Helmet and yellow armor everywhere on his chest and body.

"Wild Charge!", Aaron ran at Zanspeed but when the attack were about to clash Aaron flinched and lost his focus causing the attack to dissappear and Aaron to get knocked back.

"Your good, whats you name?", Aaron asked.

"Names Zanspeed gotta go.", And Zanspeed sped off into the distance.

"What happened?", Nick asked.

"I don't know I flinched, we should go home."

"Wait if your Riolu's ability is Steadfast, and you flinched should have Steadfast have activated.

"Wait you right their still is hope!", Aaron yelled at this new revelation.

"Go, we can catch up.", Clara said.

"Steadfast, Activate!", Aaron then ran towards Zanspeed and soon caught up.

"Not as fast as you thought you were.", Aaron said as he pasted him and soon caught up to the green blur. "Take this!" Aaron then jumped over him and blasted him with a Flamethrower causing him to stop.

"Scepppp!" The reptile roared.

"Defuse!" Aaron flashed and took out a Pokeball," Go, Riolu!", the little jackal Pokemon appeared and growled at Sceptile, "Riollll!"

"Use, Copycat!", Aaron said and Riolu glowed green and sped at Sceptile and knocked him back.

"So you know, ExtremeSpeed, what a good addition to my team.", Aaron said.

"Sceptille!", The reptile growl again.

"Quick, use Force Palm!", Riolu jumped up and slamed his hand down and paralyzed the Sceptile.

"Go, Pokeball!", Aaron threw the red and white sphere at the Sceptile. It then opened and transformed the Pokemon into the plasma-like substance and captured Sceptile.

"Wouuu, Wouuu, Wouuuu, Ding!", The Pokeball flashed and showed that Sceptile was captured and now Aaron's

"It's ok Sceptile your in good hands.", Aaron said through the Pokeball.

"Give me the Sceptile!", Zanspeed said as he turned the corner and stopped.

"You have to rip it from my cold dead body, Fusion Activate!", Zanspeed looked on in shock as he felt the power coming from Aaron.

"Fusion Complete!", Aaron now had back his green armor on his chest and body. He now had Sceptile blades on both his wrist and yellow ovals attached to his back by the flat bottom.

"I can still defeat you!", Zanspeed said," X-Scissor!", Zanspeed mad an X with his arms and charged at Aaron but Aarom didn't move.

"Where I'm I?", Sceptile asked in the fusion void.

"We fused your in the fusion void.", Aaron replied.

"And why should I be your Pokemon?", Sceptile asked.

"Because Right now I the only think keeping you from Shade."

"Fine I give you my power for now.", Sceptile replied.

"Leaf Blade!", Aaron said as his blades glowed green and expanded and he slashed at the X-Scissor not only canceling it out but knocking Zanspeed back.

"Crush Claw!", Zanspeed ran at Aaron with his glowing red claw ready to stike.

"ExtremeSpeed!", Aaron then moved around Zanspeed with his speed.

"Glaceon Form!", Aaron then glowed and he had a Glaceon Helmet and light blue armor.

"Blizzard!", Aaron then sent a blast of cold at Zanspeed freezing him.

"Mud Bomb!", Aaron sent the blast of mud at Zanspeed breaking the ice and sending him on the ground.

"Fine you may have Sceptile but I can negate that power!", Zanspeed then took out a remote and press the button witch sent the beam at Aaron and caused his Sceptile parts to glow and then stop glowing.

"Their Sceptile is now more powerfuler than a Normal Sceptile.

"Aura Sphere!", Aaron then sent the aura at Zanspeed killing him.

"Hows that Sceptile?",Aaron said in the void.

"All my life I never was wanted for just myself just my speed. I would be glad to be your pokemon.

**At Aaron's House**

"Ashley were back.", Aaron said as he walked in and noticed a smell.

"What is that?', Nick said.

"It smell terrible!", Clara pointed out.

"I don't want to eat it.", Tyler said.

"They walked in the kitchen and noticed a plenty of burnt food.

"You wanted a victory feast", Ashley said.

* * *

Next Chapter: **Chapter 11: I've got a spell on Aaron**

**When a Alazkazam Hybrid appears, Aaron gets hit by his hypnosis attack, and is now under his control along with with powers. With Nick having the flu and out of the battle, its up to Tyler and Clara to defeat Aaron. **

**Review Please :):):):):):):):)**


	11. I've Got a Spell on Aaron

Chapter 11: I Got a Spell on Aaron

_Previously on Pokemon Fusion Warriors, Aaron and the Fusion Gang had been having troubles with battles against hybrids since Aaron let Breloom go with Mark. When a green blur appeared in town, Aaron chased it and found it to be a genetically improved Sceptile. He caught it but Zanspeed blasted it with the beam that caused Sceptile to be a normal Sceptile. Find out what happens next today on Pokemon Fusion Warriors!_

Today since it was a Saturday, the gang decided to go to Aaron's house, to discus strategy, and all the other boring stuff.

"So, is that it for today", Aaron said looking at Tyler.

"Yep!", He rejoiced.

"Wait don't leave yet.", Aaron said.

"What now?", Nick asked.

"Clara" He looked at Clara.

"Yes, Aaron."

"Can you tell us about you, and your backstory."

"Well, I got my fusion device from my mom, she said it was an old charm made only 100 hundred years ago, so when I fused I assumed it was maybe hit with direct fusion energy from Seth, or the old fusion gang.", She said.

"Oh yeah the original Fusers.", CJ said.

"Who were they.", Ashley asked from the couch.

"Well besides Seth Burns, their was Michael, their was the Phantom Crow and one was Talo Zeph."

"I how do we compare?", Aaron asked Nick and Tyler lining up next to him and doing a heroic pose."

"Terribly.", She said," That why I came her I am going to whip you three up into shape to match Seth.

"Ouch, well we held off fine against our hybrids.

"Yeah, that because they barely hybrids, but now more hybrid DNA is taking over people and their becoming stronger.", Clara said.

"Crappppp!", Nick said.

"I second that", Tyler said.

"And the broad of stupidness approves.", Clara said.

"So how are you gonna toughen us up?", Aaron asked the wrong question.

"Battle me right now", She said.

"Bring it on!", Aaron and Clara ran outside and put up the cloaking field so no one can see.

"Fusion!" "Fusion!", Aaron then touched the button on his fuser and then glowed as his clothes changed into his fusion armor.

Clara grabbed her Clafairy charm and it glowed it then caused he fusion armor to form as well.

"Trump Card!", Black and white cards then circled around Aaron until they fell at Clara.

"Focus Blast!", Clara formed the blue ball of energy in her hands and shot it at the cards.

"Your good Clara, I can admit that"

"You gonna need to admit more than that when I'm done with you.", She said.

"Thunderbolt!", Both then sent a blast of electricity at the other only to cancel each other out.

"Shame, that could of took you down.", Clara said.

"Try this on for size, ExtremeSpeed", Aaron then rushed at Clara and then stopped.

"Wing Attack!", Aaron's wingd then deployed and slashed at Clara.

"Ha, Where was all that power when you faced all the other Hybrids?"

"Tyler, Nick, and me all made a pack to only reveal our power when we need it."

"Then why didn't you?", She asked.

"We have our reasons"

"Reason this, Swords Dance!" Clara's sword arms extended and she started to slash at Aaron.

"Sword fight, bring it on." Aaron then pulled out his twin blue swords and slashed at Clara. Clara slashed both her hands up and Aaron slammed his swords down.

"Jump Kick!", Clara then kicked Aaron in the stomach and landed away.

"Bring it on, Copycat!", Aaron then glowed white and he jumped at Clara, who shifty avoided.

"Ouch, that must of hurt, Fusion Attack!", Clara then put her hands together and formed an Electro Ball, but with light blue Ice Beams circling it.

"Take this Frezzing Electro Ball!", She then threw the ball at Aaron.

"Frezzing Electro what?, too bad it won't work." He then put his hands forward and caught the ball. He then tried to send it back but it started to frezze his hands.

"My hands time to counter, Aura Sphere!" A blue ball formed in the middle of the ball and exploded out causing every thing in a three foot zone of Aaron to be froze.

"Burr, what was that?", Aaron said shaking off the ice

"You mean you don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"A fusion attack when you combine two of your attacks, crapp!", She said.

"Like this?" Aaron then created a blue ball with purple energy freely flowing inside of it.

"Shadow Aura Sphere! He then blasted the attack at Clara.

"Freeing Electro Ball!", Clara tried but she was tried out and only created a little ball, and it was destroyed. The giant shadow aura sphere then clashed into Clara.

"Clara, are you okay.", she looked up to see Aaron holding out a hand to pick her up.

"Yeah, that was a good attack, now just be a liitle sethy and use your full power.", She said as she got up.

"Fine."

Nick then looked at Ashley whos face was now steaming red.

"Jealous?", Nick said in a trolly voice.

"Me, Jealous, humtp.", She then walked back in the house.

"Ashley is jealous", Nick said.

"No, really took a real psychic to figure that out.

Aaron, Clara, and Tyler's fusion watch and Nick's Hybrid restrainer watch then all said in their mechanical voice," Hybrid Detected"

"I'll go, and I'll call if I need backup.".

Aaron then started to run and pressed his watch, "Fusion Activate!" His armor then appeared and he took off."

He then followed the compass on his Fuser and arrived and saw an Alzkazam Hybrid.

He had on brown armor covering his upper body. Yellow fur stretched down his legs and arms. He had a yellowish mustache on his head, and a cranium to hold a large brain.

"Welcome, Aaron my name is Alakzapper, and I have calculated this entire battle out and I'm sorry to say you are to lose."

"First off, how do you know my name?"

"I have an IQ of 5100, I don't think it be that hard to find out where you go after you leave, but I won't share you secret until you are defeated.

"I don't care I have fusion power! Trump Card!", He then formed the tronado of white and black cards around him and blasted them at Alakzapper.

"Too easy." Alakzapper then moved perfectly inbetween the cards.

"How did you?", Like I said I calucated out this battle, Confusion!", He then blasted a rainbow blast at Aaron from his forehead.

"Are you sure.", Aaron then quickly moved to the left only for the beam to follow him swirl around him and shock him.

"You moving to the left that quick cause the air to be displaced and the air curved along the displaced air around you and shocked you"

"Yeah thanks for the play by play, Thunderbolt!" He fired the blast.

"Are you trying?" The Alakzam then closed his eyes and the beam blasted of a psychic barrier into the sky.

"Your not gonning to counter attack?" He then saw him counting down with his fingers and Aaron new what was going to happen. A bolt of thunder then came down and zapped Aaron.

"I bet you knew that was going to happen as well?"

"Every second of it."

Aaron then started to press the com button.

"Nope, I wouldn't do that, I used my long-range mental powers to prevent your friends from pressing the fusion button and releasing a Pokeball.

He then started to press the Resolute Mode button.

"Don't do that, the tiny bit of power from the Swords, are weak to psychic types and I can easliy defeat that mode with a strong Psychic attack.

He then pulled out his swords.

"Try again." He then sent the swords flying , and they hit the wall well out of Aaron's reach.

"Shadow Aura Sphere!", Aaron then quickly created the ball and sent it right at Alakzapper.

"Ouch, that's the most suprised I've been ever.

"Resolute Mode!", Aaron then quickly changed as the armor appeared.

"Take This!" Aaron quickly slashed the Keldeo Sword and managed to hit him.

"Psychic!", Alakzapper then sent shockwaves of Psychic energy at Aaron and the Resolute Armor dissapeared.

"I can still win.", Aaron said standing up.

"Ha, Ha no you can't I've calculated this exact situation and every situation that can stem from here, time to do my job, Hypnosis!", Alakzapper then focused blue energy waves and he let Aaron go.

"Who is you allegiance to?", Alakzapper asked.

"William Shade and you Alakzapper.", Aaron said.

"Yes, It worked. Ha,Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, kupepd!, uggh I choked."

* * *

**Tomorrow**

"Hey guys have you seen Aaron?" Nick asked.

"He probably slept in.", Ashley said back.

* * *

**The Day after that, Monday **

"Ashley have you seen Aaron again?", Mr. Roxanne asked.

"Now, He must be sick.", Nick said.

"I think he has Poliosis", Tyler said.

"Yeah now we now whos been watching Jeff Dunham", Clara said.

"Silence! I kill you.", Tyler said again.

"Tyler?", Clara said.

"Just stut up now for your own good.", She continued.

RINNNNNNNHHHGGGGGG!

"Remember, class do your homework.", Mr. Roxanne said as the class left the room.

"Guy, really have any of you seen Aaron.", Ashley asked.

"Nope.", Nick replied.

"Well, we don't know if he went of to another region again.", Tyler said.

"Tyler can you track him again?", Nick asked.

"Nope, the Government let me off with a warning to only use the satellites with their permission.", Tyler replied.

"We need a new plan, I don't know but I'm sure we can think of something.", Clara added.

"What else could we do?", Ashley asked as they left the school.

"I don't know.", Nick said.

"Why are you looking at me?", Tyler asked.

"Well your the tech support, its your job.", Clara said.

"I have an idea, you can walk right into me.", A slightly deeper but the voice of Aaron said. Ashley, Nick, Tyler, and Clara all looked into the alleyway to see a shadow casted over Aaron.

"Aaron, we found you why are you in the dark alleyway", Clara asked.

"We we sure worried.", Nick added.

"Well your worrying isn't over yet.", Aaron's eyes then glowed red and Aaron flew towards Ashley and took out his sword and put it up to Ashley's face.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!", Ashley screamed.

The others noticed Aaron was fused and had a darker tone of color. They then quickly pulled Ashley away.

"Fusion Activate!", They then activated their fusers and turned into their warriors, except for Nick who turned into his were-hybrid form.

"Stand back, I don't know who you are but I know your not Aaron.", Nick said.

"Am I?", Aaron then glowed defused.

"What!", Tyler shouted.

"No thats not possible!", Clara said.

Aaron then fused back and pulled out his swords.

"Want some?", He asked.

"Your not Aaron!", Tyler screamed as his jabbers glowed and duel poison energy swords formed. He then sung upwards at Aaron, who then brought his swords down so powerfully they broke the energy sword.

"Clara, any plans, cause it only been a minute and I'm out of them.", Tyler asked.

"Nope, we have to wing it", She said.

"Wing it!", Nick said as he tried to push Aaron back," Thats the best "Ms. I know Seth Burns entire battle plan" can come up with!", He screamed as Aaron threw him back to the ground.

"Try a Fusion Attack!", Clara said.

"ExtremeSpeed Brave Bird!", Tyler then glowed blue as he speed towards Aaron, and was stopped brutally by Aaron hand grabbing him by the helmet, picking him up and kicking back.

"Oooo, thats got to hurt", Ashley said.

"Tyler, are you ok?", Clara asked.

"Good, I think.", He said back.

"Come on at least make this a challenge.", Aaron said.

"Sing!", Clara said. She then released rainbow color assorted music notes that hit Aaron, and caused him to fall alseep.

"Very good, Clara.", A mysterious voice rang through he alley.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?", She asked.

"I know everything, dearly.", The voice said again.

"Dragon Rush!", Nick yelled and he charged at the voice. He missed and looked around.

"You won't hit me.", He said.

"Why is that?", Tyler asked.

"Because I know your every move and can predict what will happen.", He said.

"Oh, yeah Freezing Electro Ball!", Clara then formed the attack and slammed it into the ground. This caused a shockwave, that Clara hoped would hit him.

"I may as well save you the trouble.", Alakzapper then appeared over Aaron.

"Who are you?", Tyler asked.

"May I introduce myself, I am Alakzapper, I am the one who control Aaron here, and I am the bringer of your defeat, but before you die, I want you to know I was not hired by Devon, but by someone else."

"We don't care who you were hired by we will still defeat you, Dragon Rush!" Nick then charged at Alakazapper, again who disappeared and reappeared.

"Gees, your friend here is very arrogant in his Haxorus-form.", He said.

"We come to expect that.", Ashley said.

"Time to make my move, Poison Jab!", Tyler then charged at Alakzapper, who moved to the left, but then stuck him in the back.

"Perfect.", He said,"I'm Poisoned." He then glowed purple.

"How is that good?", Tyler asked. He then glowed.

"My Synchronize ablity transfered the poison to you.", He then raised his spoons and closed his eyes.

"Aaron take over while I rest.", Aaron glowed blue and woke up, while Alakzapper started his Rest and was cured of poison.

"Aura Sphere!", His hands then glowed, and Two aura balls formed. "Try this!", He then blasted the balls at Clara and Nick.

"Electro Sphere!" "Dragon Pulse!", They both fired their attacks. The attacks hit but, the Aura Sphere won and hit Clara, and Nick.

"Ashley, a little help to the poisoned, and damaged.", Tyler said.

"Fine, Lets see Flygon help em out!", Ashley released the large dragon and another pokeball opened releasing a Chespin.

"Oh, gosh not again.", Ashley face palmed her self.

"Flygon, Dragon Rush!, Chespin, Leaf Blade!" Chespin got on Flygon, and it arm glowed green. Flygon then charged at Aaron, while Chespin had his arm foward. Chespin jumped off while Flygon hit Aaron and Chespin then hit Aaron.

"What was that?", Aaron said.

"Focus Blast!" "Dragon Pulse!" "Discharge!", They all released their attacks which fused and hit Aaron.

"Ouch that almost hurt, Resolute Mode!", Aaron then pressed the button, and the Trio was expect a beat down, but no flash happened.

"I said Resolute Mode!" He then pressed the button again, but again nothing.

Ashley, Nick, and Tyler caught on," Aaron, you can only use the power of the Swords for good, and right now it won't work.

"And I saw that coming, Psychic!", The group was sent back by a shock wave of Psychic energy.

"Great he's back.", Ashley said sarcastically.

"Toxicroak power focus!", Tyler then focused the power of Toxicroak, and was cured of his poison.

"Yes your good now.", Clara said.

"Better than ever, ExtremeSpeed!", He then ran at the two who moved left, and Tyler chrashed into a wall.

"Ouch.", He said.

"Were doomed.", Clara said.

"Psychic, Full Power!" "Aura Sphere, Full Power!", Both of them said as they put their hands in front of them, and they formed a giant purple and blue aura energy ball.

"Were really doomed.", Nick added.

"Seems like you could use some help!", A blur then raced down fired green energy from his right hand, and fired a fire spin from his left.

"Ahhhhh!", Aaron screamed as he defused and the red tint from his eyes dissapeared.

"I didn't see this coming.", Alazapper screamed as all the energy flowed back on him weakening him.

"Yes!", Nick said.

"Thanks!", Clara said.

The blur then flew off into the sky.

"Good luck.", He said.

"Fusion!", Aaron said as he refused but flew back to the good side.

"Good to have you back.", Tyler said.

"Good to be back." He said.

"How bout we teach him what happens when you mess with us.", Clara said.

"I'm all in.", Nick said.

"Thunderbolt!", Both Aaron and Clara said.

"Dragon Pulse!", Nick said.

"Tri-Attack!", Tyler said.

The attack then merged and headed for the Alakazam Hybrid.

"No this is incalculable!", He screamed as he was destroyed.

"Good Job Guys, Defuse.", Aaron said as they all defused, and Ashley returned her pokemon, except for Chespin, who slammed the Poke Ball away.

"You don't want to go back in."

"Ches!", It said with a gleaming look. (No, don't send me back in that prison.)

"Well, get on my shoulder." Chespin hopped on Ashley shoulder, Eevee, and Riolu, on Aaron, and they walked away.

"Eevee?" ( Why did Aaron have us attack you?)

"Riooo." (I don't know)

"Chepiinn!" (Cause he was hypnotized, don't you pay attention!)

"Look like Chespin found a new friend", Aaron said.

"Yeah.", Ashley said back.

"So what we going to do?", Tyler asked.

"About what?", Nick asked.

"You, know the new fusion warrior we saw.", He said back.

"I don't know?", Aaron said.

"But, he is strong, and if Alakzapper wasn't apart of Devon Corp. who was he aligned to?", Clara asked.

* * *

**In an unknown location **

"Yes. Alakazapper you have found my ultimate opponent, Beware Aaron I will defeat you.", A shadow figure said dully.

* * *

Next Chapter: **Sliding Appeals**

**In The next chapter, Ashley decides to go, to enter the contest with Nick, Tyler, and Clara, but when Aggiron, and AquaClaw decide to ruin the contest by entering it and trying to win, what will Ashley do? **

**Meanwhile, Aaron who is busy mets, a new opponent, one who could actually match his power. **


	12. Sliding Appeals

Chapter 12: Sliding Appeals

_Previously on Pokemon Fusion Warriors, Alakazapper, an Alakazam hybrid faced off against Aaron, and managed to hypnotize him. He then faced him, The Pokemon Guardian, against his friends Nick, The Were-Hybrid, Tyler, Pokemon Sentinel Defender, and Clara, The Golden Warrior. The trio managed to defeat Alakzapper, and free Aaron, with the help of a winged warrior who intervened, and saved them, but flew off. What will happen, read all about it in Pokemon Fusion Warriors today!_

"Come on guys lets go", Ashley said as she returned her Pokemon, except for Chespin, to their Pokeballs.

"Chesssspppuiin!",( Just, hurry up for the sake of you and me both.)

"Were coming.", Clara said as she came down in her Violet tang top, covered by a black jacket, and denim short shorts.

"We still have plenty of time.", Nick said as he came in with his blue shirt covered by his signature purple vest coat, and cargo shorts.

"Where's Aaron?", Tyler asked as he came down in a blue plaid shirt and cargo shorts.

"He probably still sleeping.". Nick said as he opened the door.

"Chesssipin!", (Lazy butt, he gonna miss my trainers awesome contest."

"He just have to come later.", Ashley said as Clara, and Tyler left the door and she shut it.

"Onward to the Contest Hall!", Clara said as they got on the bus, and they headed for the Inner City.

**Meanwhile at Aaron's House**

"What time is it?", Aaron said as he looked up and saw a Jolteon, and Riolu sleeping next to each other.

"Ohh, please let in be before my alarm rings.", Aaron said as he looked over to the clock.

"Jolteon, why did you electrocute my clock."

"JolllaEvvveeee!", The pokemon said as it reversed its evolution. (Not my fault that annoying thing keeps ringing and waking me up.)

"Rioooluuu!", (Drama Queen, live with it wake Aaron up.)

"Evvvvveeee." (Drama Queen, I'll show you drama queen!)

Eevee then lunged at Riolu and the two entered a dust cloud showing flashes of Eevee takling Riolu, and Riolu punching Eevee.

"Whoo, we don't have that much time, STOP IT!", Aaron yelled.

"Eevvve.", (We're sorry)

"Rioll." (I'm sorry too)

"It's okay, we have enough time for breakfast, so get on to the kitchen.", Aaron said as he put on his short sleeve green jacket and cargo shorts, and went into the kitchen.

**Five Minutes Later**

"Lets go!", Aaron said as Eevee and Riolu got on Aaron's shoulder.

"Eevvveee!"( We have to move!)

"Riioolluu!" (Don't stop til we get their!)

"We have to hurry up!", Aaron said as he ran out the door, and headed for the Contest Hall.

A dull voice then sounded on Aaron's roof, "Run while you can I will catch you, ultimate opponent.", He then jumped on roofs remain in the shadows chasing after Aaron.

**At the Contest Hall**

"Yuck worst bus ride ever.", Ashley said, as she got off the bus.

"Well I guess it could of been worse?", Clara said remaining positive.

"Never Again.", Tyler said.

"What was that old guy doing in the corner?", Nick asked.

"You don't want to know.", Ashley said.

They then walked in to be greeded by Nurse Joy.

"Hi welcome.", She said with an everlasting smile.

"Ah, Nurse Joy you smile is like paradise, after traveling on that evil bus.", Nick said.

"Yeah we get that alot.". She said.

"I would like to register for the Contest.", Ashley said.

"Hand me you trainer card and I'll give you your contest pass.", She said.

"Here you go.", She said as she handed Nurse Joy a blue card.

"Here you go, you'll need this to get into a contest as well, so if your friends want to watch you'll have to register.", She said handing Ashley, her pass, and trainer card.

"Here you go.", Tyler, Clara, and Nick said as he handed in his trainer card and got his pass.

"Wait before you go you sould know that the first round is a double preformance.", Nurse Joy said.

"Wow, that should be interesting.", Nick said as he felt a flash of wing pass him.

"Alright on to the contest!", Ashley said as she ran down the performers-only hall.", Leaving a sweat-dropped Nick, Tyler, and Clara.

"You three can go that way to get to the viewing.". Nurse Joy said pointed at another corridor.

"Thanks.", All three said as they passed Nurse Joy.

"Lets go!", Tyler said and they all went in to the viewing stage.

The group took a seat near the front row, and sat down.

"Emolga, lets cheer on Ashley.",

"Emmemmo!" (Fine, only because you say so)

"How long till its starts?", Nick asked.

"I don't know, about 30 minutes.", Tyler said.

But, they should of looked up, and seen a humanoid shape on the glass dome.

The firgure then climbed down the dome, down the wall, and attached a watch to his wrist, he then glowed and was a normal human, with a green jacket, jeans, and green tinted glasses with yellow eyes showing through.

"Infiltration Complete.", He said into the watch.

**Meanwhile somewhere between Aaron's House, and the Hall**

"Eevee, take no offence but I trust Riolu with my life more, and he less sought after these days so return.", Aaron said as he retuned Eevee to its Pokeball.

"Riolu, we may be a little lost.", Aaron said.

"Riooo!" (No, really you just figured that out!")

"Well thanks for the insparation."

"Rooolu!" (What do you expect me to know where the Contest Hall is, I don't know.)

"Riolu, do you know where the contest hall is?". Aaron said.

"Riooo.", (Were doomed.) Riolu said as it face plammed itself.

"Well, lets use the map on my fuser.", Aaron said.

"Riooollluuu!" (Now you think of that.)

"Ohh, we were going the wrong way, the Contest Hall is that way.", Aaron said pointing back towards his house.

"Rillloo!" (You gonna get us killed!)

"I know Riolu, but thank for those nice words.", He said marching towards the Hall.

"Rioo, Rioo, Rioo!" (Doomed, Doomed, Doomed!)

**Back at the Contest Hall**

"Hello, and welcome to the Rustburo Pokemon Contest, with our judges, Our very own Nurse Joy"

"I hope everyone does their best.", She said.

"Whooooo!", The crowd cheered as always.

"Our, ever faithful professional, Mr. Contesta.

"I am excited to see todays double appeal round.", he said waving to the crowd.

"Whoooo!", The crowd cheered.

"And, our man of few words, Mr. Sukizo."

"Remarkable!", He said as always.

"And, Im Lilly and I'll be your MC."

"Time for our first contestant, Robert!"

"Time to show off, Drifloon, and Buizel!"

"Flloonn!" "Bui,Bui!" The two Pokemon said as blue electricity surged around them, and the landed on the ground.

"Buizel, start off with Aqua Tail, Drifloon prepare your Ominous Wind.", He said

Buizel's tails glowed blue, and Drifloon formed a small black ball in its heart hands.

"Now, Drifloon, Buizel, you know what to do!", He said.

Drifloon released a black colored wind at Buizel, the weasel Pokemon got on its back and spun around catching the wind til it stopped and its tail glowed black.

"Fire!", Robert said.

"Bui, Bui!", It said as it fired the attack into the sky. The attack then exploded mid-air, releasing black and blue fireworks.

"Good job, Buizel, and Driftfloon."

"Whoooooooooo!", The crowd cheered with all their lungs.

"And an amazing prefromance by Robert, but what do our judges think?", Lilly said.

"An amazing show of your Pokemon's power.", Nurse Joy said.

"You started this contest off with a bang like any contest should", Mr. Contesta said.

"Remarkable!", Mr. Sukizo said.

"And, you heard it here"

"Wow, what power." Tyler said.

"Hope, Ashley can beat him.", Nick said.

"I'm sure she will, its Ashley.", Clara said.

**Blah Blah Blah Blah, other trainers went.**

"And now our next contestant making her Contest Début, may I welcome Ashley!", Lilly said as the crowd roared and Ashley walked out.

"Go, Bayleaf, and Ivysaur!" Ashley said as she released the two starter grass types, which were surrounded by swirling pink petals.

"Ivysaur, Solarbeam!", And because of the glass dome roof Ivysaur was able to charge it quickly.

"Ivysaur, like we practiced!", Ivysaur blasted off a little spurt of solarbeam into the sky.

"Beyleaf! Use Magical Leaf!" Beyleaf then shot out glowing purple leafs at the beams which hit and sliced through. BOOM!

"Magical Leaf slicing through the solarbeam, caused a yellow firework to appear in our stadium!", The crowd roared even louder, as the leafs sliced the beams causing more fireworks.

"Good Job, you two!", Ashley said.

"And, we head over to our judges.", Lilly said.

"That was an impressive feat only two starters could ever do.", Nurse Joy said.

"For this being your first contest, this was absolutely an impressive show.", Mr. Contesta said.

"Absolutely, Remarkable!", Mr. Sukzio said.

"And, we now move on to our next trainer Thorn!", Lilly said as a new trainer walked out.

"Go, Ferro, and Rusty!", Thorn said as he released the two seed pokemon.

"Rusty, Leach Seed!", The tinyer of the two Ferroseed released a green spike into the air.

"Ferro, use Pin Missile on it!" The larger one sent out a barrage of white spikes at the Leach Seed.

"Both of you Flash Cannon!", Both Ferroseed released a grey blast and when all three hit it combined into a spherical grey ball with white pin missiles flying around it.

"Rusty, stop the Leach Seed!", the ball then glowed and it exploded into colorful fireworks all over.

"And, the judge think?", Lilly said as she pointed the mike at them.

"A show off of what even a unlikey type combo can do.", Nurse Joy said.

"An impressive show of what tiny Ferroseed can do.", Mr. Contesta said.

"Remarkable!", Mr, Sukizo said.

"Thank you Thorn, now that the appeals are over the judges will choose who to move on."

**Back to where ever in Timbuktu Aaron was**

"Riolu we may be very lost.", Aaron said.

"Rio,Lu!"(Thank you Captain Obvious!)

"Stop there Pokemon Guardian", A mysterious, yet dull voice said.

"Who are you, and how do you know my secret!", Aaron said.

"Riooluu!" (Yeah, what he said.)

"I'm am know by many names, The Dragon Marauder, The one who hired Alakzapper, but my real name is Logan.", Logan said.

He then jumped down and revealed himself. He had blue eyes, black hair, and a goatee. He had black shirt, and an open white sweater. He had black pants, and combat boots. He held in his hand a white blanket, with a katana stiking out.

"State your purpose!", Aaron said.

"To defeat you, Fusion Activate!", He said as he pulled out his katana and was engulfed in black and purple flames.

He had on the helmet of a Hydregion. The upper body of a Salamance, and lower of a Garchomp. His left arm was of a Dragonite, and his right of a Haxorus. He had attached to his waist a Black Charizard Sword.

"Fuse!", He said pointing his sword at Aaron.

"Fusion Activate!", Aaron said as a glow engulfed him and his Armor appeared.

"Time for my destiny to be completed, Steel Wing!", He said as his Salamance wing glowed grey, and he slammed them into Aaron.

"Hydro Pump!", Aaron said as his left hand glowed and turned into the Mudkip Cannon, and sent a blast of water at Logan.

"Hydro Pump!", Logan said as his left hand turned into a Dragonite shaped head and fired a blast of water at Aaron.

Both attacks mixed and canceled each other out.

"Take this!", Aaron said as he got out his swords.

"If, its a swordfight you want before your defeat.", He said as he got out the Black Charizard Sword, and the he pressed a red button opening the Charizard Head covering the blade in fire.

Both slashed and chopped at each other, but both contered each others moves and neither got a hit on the other. This game continued until Logan saw an opportunity, and decided to attack.

"Overheat!" Logan's sword then glowed red and sent a massive blast of fire at Aaron.

Aaron tried to dodge, but couldn't get out of the way, and fell on the ground.

"Prepare to die.", Logan said as he raised his sword.

**Back at the Contest Hall**

"Hello, and welcome back, The first round rumble shall be between Newcomer Ashley, and Veteran Coordinator Robert.", Lilly said as both trainers walked out on the field.

"Lets have a fair battle.", Ashley said.

"I aggree.", Robert said back.

"Go, Chespin and Flygon!"

"Go, Buizel and Driftloon!"

"Five minutes on the clock, Go!", Lilly said as the battle begun.

"Use Dragon Rush and Leaf Blade!", Chespin then jumped on Flygon with a glowing hand, and Flygon took of with great speed geting covered in a purple aura and Chespin's hand stiking out right at the front.

"Counter with Shadow Ball, Water Pulse!", He said as his Pokemon fired a conjoined black and blue water blast.

"Full Power!", Ashley said as her Pokemon hit the blast. Flygon and Chespin broke through the blast and knocked out Buizel, and Driftloon.

Eerrrrr!

"See I knew You wouldn't win.", Robert said.

"Actually, you lost Robert.", Lilly said.

"What? No I didn't!", He said.

"Look.", Ashley said poining at the Pokemon.

"Impossible, I was never defeated.", Robert said.

"Well, you just lost.", Ashley said.

"You will rue the day this happened, I will get revenge you will, rue this day!", Robert said as he returned his Pokemon and left.

"Ok, Ashley you win.", Lilly said.

**Later**

"Tyler, what does rue mean?", Ashley asked.

"Roux, is a mixure of flour, and a fat used in southern cooking.", He repiled.

"So, he called you a fat flower.", Nick said.

"Thats, Roux, or panada, I think she means rue.", Clara said.

"Oh, that rue we had a pronunciation mixup, that means Regret, or wish it had never happen.

"Gees, and I thought Nick was a sore loser.", Ashley said.

" And the winner is Thorn, who will face Ashley.", Lilly's voice suddenly rang out.

"Great that can be good he probably better than Robert.", Nick said.

"True that.", Clara said.

"Well, I would tell you info on him, but my fuser can find any data on him its loke he doesn't exist.", Tyler said.

"He not in the fusion communities or anything I know.", Clara said.

"Strange.", Nick said, "No public records or anything, He could be a ghost!"

"How long till I get to slap him.", Clara said faceplaming herself.

"Go Ferro, and Rusty!", Thorn said releasing his Ferroseed from his Pokeball.

"Go Larvesta, and Roserade!", Ashley released the tiny larva pokemon, and the bouquet pokemon.

"Five Minutes on the clock, Go!", Lilly said.

"Start off Dual Metal Claw!", Thorn said as his Ferrothorn's spikes glowed grew and they charged at Ashley's Pokemon.

"Counter with Flamethrower, Energy Ball!"

The attacks then clash and naturaly the Ferroseed were knocked back, but Rusty the smaller one was knocked onto Thorn and hit his watch. The watch and Thorn then started to glow.

"Darn it, I didn't want to reveal myself already, but it seems that I have to anyway.", He then flashed and revealed his new form. He had on his green jacket and black shirt but had metal armor with spikes down his arms, hands, and feet. His face was covered in a V mask covering his eyes and nose, but let his black hair out, and had a green visor showing his yellow eyes. His back had three vines all leading to his 3 feelers, which were over his head.

"Ahhhhhhhh!", and many," Gasssppppp!", Were heard from the audience.

"Who, are you hybrid?", Ashley asked yelled.

"I'm am Thorn the Ferrothorn Hybrid."

"Leave!", Someone said and the audiance ran for the doors.

"You guys aren't leaving yet, Mirror Shot!", He said as he fired three blast from his feelers to the three doors sealing them shut.

"Oh, Crap.", Tyler said.

"We can't fuse here, it give away our identities.", Clara said.

"Are their any bathrooms?", Nick asked.

"Yeah we can probaly sneak off to it." Tyler added.

"Nope we can't it seems people have already sneaked off to the bathroom to hide.", Clara pointed out the line.

"What if we sneak into the hallway, if we use a dark, or ghost type.", Nick started.

"And we keep our energy low, we can sneak right past them.", Tyler finished.

"Your a genius Nick!", Clara said.

"What ghost, or dark types do we have?", Tyler asked.

"Zoroark!", Nick said.

"Good.", Clara said.

"Go Zoroark, hide us from view with an illusion, but keep your energy low.", Nick released the fox pokemon and they dissappeared.

**Back to where ever in Timbuktu, Aaron and Logan are **

"Prepare to die", Logan raised his sworded to kill Aaron.

Logan then sung down to make the final blow.

"Resolute Mode!", Aaron said as his armor glowed blue, and the sword couldn't pierce the energy coming off of Aaron.

"Resolute Blast!", Aaron yelled a blue ball formed.

"What!", Logan said with out dullness. The blast then fired and sent him flying into the air.

"All right, Aaron scores!", Aaron said.

Aaron was then blasted by a blast of water.

"Crapppp!", He said.

"Not, over yet, Dragon Rage!", Logan then quickly flew down covered in a massive purple aura.

"Crappppppppp!", Aaron said as he tried to run but was knocked away.

"Dragon Pulse.", Logan conjured up a massive purple ball, and threw it at Aaron.

"Crappppppppppppppppp!", Aaron said as he was hit.

"Come on make this a little fun.", Logan said in his dull voice.

"Aura Sphere!", Aaron yelled a he blasted multiable aura blasts at Logan who easily dogdged.

"Thunderbolt!", Aaron blasted a lighting blast at him only to be deflected by his sword.

"Sacred Sword!", Aaron's horn glowed and he ran at Logan, who stopped him, and picked him up by the head.

"Prepare to die, Overheat!", Logan's whole body glowed red, and fire appeared in his mouth.

Aaron managed to get out and tried to run, but was trapped.

"Take this!", Logan blasted the fire at him.

"Noooooo!", Aaron involentarly screamed as suddenly, Resolute Mode was deactivated but, the blue armor on Aaron's left arm, right hand, and glowed, belt with sword all glowed.

A bladed fin grew out of Aaron's head, and one on each side of Aaron's hip. Everything else didn't change in shape. Aaron then stopped glowing and reveled that the belt, had an orange tint to it along with his armor having orange areas, and his hand not changing.

"Whoa, what just happen?", Aaron asked, "Wait I think I know." Aaron said, and to be sure of it he held out his left hand and changed it into the Mudkip Cannon, but it was now a Marshtomp Cannon.

"Alright Marshtomp you evolved!", Aaron said.

"Dragon Rush!", Logan flew at him again.

"Ice Beam!", Aaron said use the ice type move in the 5/6 dragon type, and the other one being part flying type fusion warrior.

"Ahhhhhh!", Logan said at the super-effective attack.

"You have grown stronger, but know I'll be back.", He then flew away.

"Phew.", Aaron said.

**Back at the Contest Hall**

"Larvesta, Flamethrower!" "Roserade, Energy Ball!", "Larvesttta!" Larvesta opened its mouth and released a massive blast of fire from its mouth.

"Roseraddde!" Roserade put its hands together, and a dark green dot formed. Light green energy formed and circled around it till it formed an energy ball, Roserade than fired the attack.

"Mirror Shot!", Thorn said as he put his feelers in front of him, and formed a grey ball. He formed a tinnier ball, and slammed it into the attack. A massive blast fired out, and clashed with the two attacks.

"Fire, Ferroseed Cannon!", His left hand opened up, and revealed a cannon with Ferro, and Rusty in it ready to be fired.

Ferro then was shot at Ashley, but Nick, Tyler, and Clara who have been traveling unnoticed by Zoroark's illusion were right in front of the blast, and were all blasted back into Ashley who enter the illusion, along with Roserade and Larvesta. Ashley's arm failed into Tyler's arm, and hit the fuser, and activated it. Green energy surged on to the hidden Ashley, and she winced as soon as she felt the new pain. The world then flashed, and the Pokemon Sentinel Defender, and a new fusion warrior appeared!

"Whoa, I look good, but I need a name.", Ashley was right she did look good. Her face of Larvesta's but with Flygon's eyes insteed of Larvesta's, and Flygon's back horns stick out of the back of the head. Two of Bayleef's leafs stood on top of the white hair of, Larvesta. He body, right arm, and legs all of Roserade. She had on breast and abb armor on her body too. Her lower left leg had her Ivysaur armor on but as a high heel boot. The right leg was the same but with Bayleef. Her left arm had Bayleef armor on, and the Chespin's head cap, but with Roserade's bouquets where Chespin's head would be, and the blades on the head were now claws too add. Her right arm had the normal bouquets, but with the bottom of Larvesta, attach to the flowers, acting as a drill, and a stabber. She had her Flygon wings on her back, ready for flight.

"I'm am the Pokemon Forest Knight!", Ashley said. "Who?", Thorn said as Ashley ran into him, and picked him up, and slammed her knee into his back.

"Ouch...", He said as he fell to the ground.

"Time for the Forest Fire Blade!", Ashley said as Larvesta's stinger glowed, and a red on one side, green on the other appeared.

"Ouchhhhhh!", Thorn still said from his last injury.

"Forest Fire Slash!", Ashley said as she slammed the blade down, but at the last second he dissappeared.

"Whooooo!", The crowd cheered.

"Got to go bye!", She said as she knocked down the sealed door, and took Tyler with her.

"And, snice Thorn was a hybrid, he is disqualified!", Lilly said later.

"And the winner of the Rustboro Ribbon is Ashley!", She said as she handed Ashley the ribbon.

* * *

Next Chapter: **Chapter 13: Fusion Races**

**When the first event open to hybrids is open, Aaron, and the group decide to go, snice technically their hybrids just perfecter. When the race turns out to be more than meets the eye what will Aaron do? **

**Review Please. **


	13. Fusion Races

Chapter 13: Fusion Races

_Previously, on Pokemon Fusion Warriors. _

_"Seems like you could use some help!", A blur then raced down fired green energy from his right hand, and fired a fire spin from his left._

_"Run while you can I will catch you, ultimate opponent.", Logan said as he watched Aaron depart, going the wrong way to the Contest Hall. _

_"I would like to register for the Contest.", Ashley said._

_The firgure then climbed down the dome, down the wall, and attached a watch to his wrist, he then glowed and was a normal human, with a green jacket, jeans, and green tinted glasses with yellow eyes showing through._

_"Infiltration Complete.", He said into the watch._

_ "I'm am know by many names, The Dragon Marauder, The one who hired Alakzapper, but my real name is Logan.", Logan said._

_ "You will rue the day this happened, I will get revenge you will, rue this day!", Robert said as he returned his Pokemon and left._

_"I'm am Thorn the Ferrothorn Hybrid."_

_ "Whoa, what just happen?", Aaron asked, "Wait I think I know." Aaron said, and to be sure of it he held out his left hand and changed it into the Mudkip Cannon, but it was now a Marshtomp Cannon._

_"Alright Marshtomp you evolved!", Aaron said._

_Ferro then was shot at Ashley, but Nick, Tyler, and Clara who have been traveling unnoticed by Zoroark's illusion were right in front of the blast, and were all blasted back into Ashley who enter the illusion, along with Roserade and Larvesta. Ashley's arm failed into Tyler's arm, and hit the fuser, and activated it. Green energy surged on to the hidden Ashley, and she winced as soon as she felt the new pain. The world then flashed, and the Pokemon Sentinel Defender, and a new fusion warrior appeared!_

_ "I'm am the Pokemon Forest Knight!", Ashley said. _

_"And the winner of the Rustboro Ribbon is Ashley!", She said as she handed Ashley the ribbon._

_What will happen to our fusion warriors today, what kind of crazy thing does the author, mean by fusion race? Will the Pokemon Forest Knight make an reappearance? Find out the answers, and more today on Pokemon Fusion Warriors!_

**About one week after last chapter's incident**

"Take this!", Aaron yelled as he impaled his swords into some sort of Delcatty Hybrid.

"Nooooo!", The hybrid then died, and dissappeared.

"Hey guys get home, quick I have good news.", Tyler said over the com to Aaron and Clara.

"What?", Aaron said.

"Well, its a secret till you get home!", Ashley yelled.

"Fine, I guess its better, to just aggree with them.", Clara said, trying to prevent another famous Aaron and Ashley argument.

"Hurry up!", Nick said.

"We leaving now.", Aaron said as he and Clara took off, and dissappeared.

Slam! was heard as Aaron defused five feet over the ground and slammed into the deck.

"Riooluuu

"Ouch you all right?", Clara said as she offered a hand, but Aaron was taken, by Ashley helping him up.

"Guys guess what!", Ashley said.

"What?", Aaron said.

"Well, this pro-hybrid org. is throwing a race where humans on pokemon, and hybrids are allowed.", Ashley said.

"And this matters to us how?", Clara asked.

"Well, I found a loophole.", Nick said.

"He just keeps on finding them.", Tyler said,"It like his talent.",

"We are technically Hybrids so we can race.", Nick said.

"That would be awesome!", Clara excitingly said.

"I know, but what we have to run all the way?", Ashley said.

"I'm already working on something for that.", Tyler said.

"Anyway whats the prize?", Aaron asked.

"Rooolll!"(Tell me!) "Evvevve!"(I want to know too.)

"Emonglllaa!"( I could be anything) "Chespppinnn!" (I know, Just tell us!)

"A massive supply of Pokeblock, and Poffins!", Nick said.

All the Pokemon screamed and yelled at this and jumped.

"Riooo!" (We must win!)

"Emog!" (No we will!)

"Evevvvee!" (You forget it us that its Aaron racing.)

"Chesppppiinn!" (We will still winn!)

"Rioluu!" (Yeah right)

"ChesChesp!" (You little!)

Chespin then jumped at Riolu, and caused a dust cloud blocking Chespin punching Riolu, Riolu Aura Blasting Chespin, and other humor activities.

"Yummm!", Ashley, Nick, Clara, and Tyler had too look to see if a Chadot had flew in.

"You like PokeBlock and Poffins?", Tyler said.

"Yeah, thats creppy.", Clara said.

"I deveoped a taste ever snice I started fusing.", Aaron said.

"Well, I know our Pokemon like it.". Nick said pointing to Eevee and Emolga trying to seperate Riolu and Chespin.

"Emongaa!" (Stop it you two.)

"Eeevvvee!" (Give it up!)

* * *

**Several days later, with out hybrids. Even Logan or the mysterious shadow Fusion Warrior hadn't appeared. Tyler had been busy and hadn't come out of the basement, where he put his lab. **

**Tyler and Aaron were working on modification to the fusion forms, by the power of solid holograms and editing the soild holograms.**

"Hand me the wrench.", Aaron handed Tyler his wrench, and Tyler started to work on the hologram again.**  
**

"How many more suits do we have to finish?", Aaron asked.

"None, were almost done", Tyler then put the back panel back on the Pokemon Guardian," Were done.", He said.

"Oh, have you noticed that no hybrids have appeared in several days?", Aaron said as Eevee, and Riolu ran down the steps.

"Riollu!" (True, I can' sense any aura of a hybird, only Nick)

"Eevvv!" (I know, I want to use my Eeveelutions too)

"I know you two Its such a bore.", Tyler said.

"But, tomorrows the Hybrid Race, and we can race!", Aaron said excitingly.

"And, our with my modifications, Hybrids better watch out.", Tyler said.

"Where's, Clara, Nick, and Ashley?", Aaron asked.

"Riooo?" (Good Question.)

"Eeeevv." (I haven't seen them ether.)

"Hum, I wonder what their doing?", Aaron said.

**Somewhere in Petalburg Forest**

"Come on Ashley, quicker!", Clara's _wonderful_ Determined voice rang, as a blur went past her.

The blur, Forest Knight, ran back, and stopped in front of Clara.

"How'd I do?", She asked.

"You run Petalburg Forest at about 1 minute, a little shy of my record.", Clara said.

"Well, I getting stronger everyday, now.", Ashley said defusing.

"I wondering where's Nick?", Clara said.

"I don't know.", Ashley said.

The Clafairy Charm, around Clara's Neck then glowed.

"What's that?", Ashley asked.

"Maybe, it like an update mode, maybe Aaron and Tyler finished the mods.", Clara suggested.

**In Downtown Rustboro City**

"Mag, Mag, Mag, Mag, Mag, Magby!", A little fire Pokemon said as it moved wood.

"Ele, Ele, Ele, Ele, Ele, Ele, Elekid!", A little electric Pokemon said as it moved wood.

They both put the wood on top of the pile but it fell down on them.

Both saw each other eyes and knew what happen.

"Maggggbyyy!" (Why'd ya do that!) The little fire Pokemon's fist glowed fire hot red.

"Elleeekiiidd!" (No why did you do that!) The little electric Pokemon's fist glowed shocking yellow.

"That's it, both of you have not got along, and you two keep knocking wood down your fired!", A worker said out of a door, causing the little, and young pokemon to become sad.

"Eleekid."

"Magbby."

They both walked away, in shame, but their lifes were about to change.

"Hey watch out!", A person said as he triped over the two baby pokemon.

"Eleckidd!"

"Magbbyy!"

Both pokemon rushed over to help the mysterious person up.

"Watch out, hey whats got you down?", He said noticing the two pokemon's sad look.

"Well, I know how bout you come and join my Pokemon team?", He said.

"Maybbbee!" "Elecckidd!" The pokemon's look changing from sad to glad. They had been caught, no one ever wanted them til now.

"By the way my name is Nick.", He said as they hoped on his shoulder.

**The three then got to Tyler's house and went to the basement**

"Nick, your finally here.", Aaron said.

"And, who are those two?", Tyler said.

"Meet, Elekid adn Magby, my two new Pokemon.", He said, both baby pokemon waving.

"Riollu." (Hi)

"Eevveeee." (Nice to meet you)

"Eleckid." (Hi, I hope we can be friends)

"Maggggbbyy." (We don't have many.)

"Well, It looks like those four met.", Aaron said.

"Oh, yeah what was with the update?", Nick asked.

"Oh, yeah I gave you something for the race, but also press down on the dile of your watch.", Tyler said with a "you know its a surprise" look on his face.

"Activate!", He said as he pushed down on the dile, and was instanly met with pain, his body glowed, shocked Magby and Elekid enough that they fell off. Gold energy from his PokeBalls moved its way around his body, and the baby Pokemon, did the same.

His Haxorus-Form appeared, but it was different. The purple vest he had on, was now red on the left, blue on the right, and he had a green shirt under it. His arms were now more like a Zoroark, with armor patches of red, blue, and green. The hands had gloves on, red on the left, and yellow on the right.

"Wow! A fusion form with Haxorus!", He said.

"Your welcome.", Aaron said.

"Thank you!", He said.

"And, thats only a secondary form , you can still be Haxorus.", Tyler added.

"Defuse.", He said as the armor disappeared, but Magby and Elekid reappeared.

"Elekiidd!" (What was that!)

"Magbbyy!" (Yeah!)

See the baby Pokemon's reactions, Nick knew they were confused.

"You two see that's whats called a fusion, it when I borrow your power, to form an awesome suit of armor.", He said in his simpliest terms.

"Eelekedd!" (That sounds cool!)

"Magggbyyy!" (Totally!)

**The day after that, the day of the Hybrid Races**

"You shall fall!", Aaron taunted Ashley.

"Not to be a joykill but we should probably go.", Nick said.

"Yeah, Time to fuse!", Tyler said.

"Fusion Activate!", Aaron and Tyler said as they pushed down the dials of their watches and were covered in light.

"Fusion Activate!", Clara and Ashley said as they held the Calfairy Charm and both of them were covered in an immense light.

"Were-Fusion Form Activate!", Nick said as his skin changed to purple and his fusion armor formed.

"Pokemon Guardian!" "Sentinel Defender!" "Gold Warrior!" "Forest Knight!" "Dragon Warrior!"

"Shall, we use my new aura power?", Aaron asked.

"Sure." "Fine" "Ok" "Doomed!"

"Hey, wait a second, never mind, get in a circle around me."

"Emergency exits are here, here, here, and here."

"Aaron!", They all groaned".

"Aura Teleport!" Aaron shouted as a ball of aura formed around the group and arcs of electricity sparked. The ball collapsed on them and they vanished.

"Ahhhhhhh!", They all screamed as they hit the ground.

"Thank you for flying fusion airlines, please come again.

"And, it seems that the Fusion Warriors have appeared!", The same announcer from Battle for the School said.

"And, the race will start in five minutes so racers take your spot!", He said.

"Guy remember pressing your dial again will activate a special feature to help.", Tyler said as everyone took their spots.

Aaron looked over to his left and was shocked, their were only two hybrids, a Hitmonchan and a Hitmonlee. Their was also a hiker on a overweight Dodrio, a preschooler on a Growlithe, and a teacher on a Arbok. He looked to his left and their was only his friends and a Hitmontop hybrid.

"So first you head past Rustboro Gym, then head down the main road of suburban district. Next you head into the intercity. You will then head past Devon Corperation's main building.", The announcer stopped theb to take a breath like trying to warn them.

Aaron's senses had a panic attack when he heard that. He wasn't sure but he would be on high guard there.

"Then you'll head on the elevated freeway and race that until you get to the other side of the city. You race on Route 116 and get into the tight Rusturf Tunnel, pass through Verdanturf, Route 117, and Mauville City and on to Route 111. Bypass Mt. Chimney through Lavaridge Town and take Route 115 on to the lower freeway and race to the finish line.", He finished. Now don't worry about goibg off corse, cause we have a special force field around the track to keep any attacks you send at your target in.

"Now countdown with me!" , He said as he put up his hand.

"Five!", The group got in their stances.

"Four!", They looked ahead.

"Three!", The crowd looked on ready for action.

"Two!", They were ready for this.

"Onnnneeee!"

The racers shot off. The Hitmonchan quickly brought its arms down and used then to take off. Hitmonlee used it legs too fly off. The overweight Dodiro ran but quickly shifted to the back. The Preschooler and her Growlithe went under the slow Dodrio and got to the front. The Teacher and her Arbok slithered along and got in the middle. The Hitmontop flipped and sped off getting near to the front.

Aaron focusing his power on Sceptile sped off and got the front, with the Preschooler.

"Hi.", She said.

"Hi.", He said as he tried to get in first.

Meanwhile Ashley and Clara were duking it out in the middle of the pack.

"Keep trying you won't break the gold sheild.", Clara taunted at Ashley.

"Forest Fire Slash!", Ashley said as she quickly deployed her sword and slashed at the shield, breaking it.

"Focus Blast!", Clara said to the now closer Ashley as she fired a blast of energy at her, sending her back, by Tyler and Top, The Hitmontop Hybrid were attacking each other.

Top unlike other Hybrids was actually the size of a Hitmontop, giving him a better chance at winning.

Ashley got on here feat and started to run again.

"Not gonna get ahead yet!", She said as she charged forward.

"Not now I countering a hybrid thats can bounce back at any attack I send at It.", He said as he pushed back Top, only for him to charge back and jump at him.

"Ok, that works for me.", She said as se waved an ran past him.

"Watch out!", Ashley heard as something slithered beside her.

"Oh hi.", Ashley said to the teacher.

"Instead of us women fighting how bout you and me team up.", She said.

"To take down the men, evil and perfect ok what do you want.", She said.

"Grab Arbok and send him at the hiker.", She said.

"Sure be careful!", She said as she flung Arbok and the teacher at the Dodrio and Fat Hiker.

"Whats that!", He said as his overweight Dodrio was sped forward, but then fell over knocking Top, Punch, Kick, Nick, and Clara over.

The preschooler, Aaron, Tyler all were able to jump over.

"Nice try but you'l have to try harder to take down, Growl and Me!", the preschooler said as she got in first.

"Sorry, but with Sceptile's speed no one can beat the Pokemon Guardian!", Aaron/Pokemon Guardian said as he ran in front of Growl and took first place.

"Except for the Forest Knight!", Ashley said as she caught up to Aaron and the teacher. Ashley would of then did something but they turned and pasted the Gym and towards Aaron's house.

"Forest Knight put Arbok on your shoulders." She said as Arbok jumped up and balanced on Ashley's shoulders.

"Ok!"

"Fire! Sludge Bomb!", The teacher said as Arbok fired Sludge at Aaron.

"Crap! Espeon Mode!" , Aaron's Eevee helmet changed to a Espeon-like helmet and the brown hair changed to pink hair.

"Psychic!", A purple energy surrounded the sludge and flung them back at Ashley and the teacher, which they easily avoided.

"Going have to do better then that!", Ashley said as she saw the other racers catching up. She then gathered her thoughts and against everything her mind told her she pressed the dial.

"Whoa!", Ashley said as she jumped in the air and landed, but on wheels.

"What the!", Aaron said as Ashley just wheeled past him.

"Ok, Dial Time!", Aaron said as he jumped and got wheels and sped up to Ashley, with the preschooler and teacher still behind but close.

"Take this Top!", Nick said as he punched the Top Pokemon which landed on the Dodrio.

"Drill Kick!", Top said as he jumped and flew for Nick. He put his arm up and the dial was pressed. "Whoa!", He said as he got wheels.

"Wheels!", Clara said as she pressed the button along with Tyler who probably waited for them to discover it.

"Time to catch up! Dodrio Agility!", The hiker and flightless Pokemon sped ahead and caught up right behind the teacher.

"Let catch up Hits!", Punchy said as they all sped up and caught up.

"Elekid, I need your speed!", Nick said as he got on his wheels and flashed yellow. He then got in between Ashley and the preschooler.

"Tyler and Clara simply sped up and caught up getting next to Aaron as they got to the Innercity.

They then past Devon Corp... Nothing.

"Full speed ahead!", Aaron said as his panic weared off.

"Vamos!", Ashley said as they entered the freeway.

"Dodrio, Tri Attack!", Dodrio opened it mouth and fired three beams at Tyler.

"Take that Sentinel Defender!"

"Tri-Attack!", He said as he fired his own blast and sent a little blast back.

"Jump, Dodrio!", He said as the Pokemon barely managed to avoid it.

"Nick, Don't think were done with you!", Top said as the Hitmons gathered and ran by him.

"Thunderpunch!" "Blaze Kick!" "Triple Kick!", The three attacks then combined and fromed a lighting-fire tornado.

"Crap, Fire and Thunder Punches!", Nick said as his hands glowed their respective color and he countered it with his fist!

They then heard a voice over the intercom, that was spread all over the route.

"We are sorry but due to a sudden sandstorm on Route 111, we will have shorten the race, now don't get off at Route 116, get off at the lower freeway, the route tubing has already been changed so don't worry.", He said as they noticed the tubing.

"Onward and upwards!", Nick said as they headed for the lower freeway.

"What the!", Ashley yelled as a giant rock fell towards them.

"Quick Split up!", Aaron said as the Hybids and fusers got on the left lane and the humans stayed on the right side.

"Guys turn!", Aaron said as they stayed on the same side as they got on lower freeway.

They then headed down the interstate till the lanes were split off by a massive rock formation.

"We'll see you on the other side!", Ashley said as te other lane dissapeared for view.

"Finish line dead ahead!", Aaron said.

"Too bad I win!", Ashley said as she pasted Aaron.

"No, I win!", Clara said as she pasted Ashley.

"No I win!", Nick said as he got in first.

"No I win!", Tyler said as he got in first.

"Your wrong I win, Aura Sphere, Thunderbolt!", Aaron said as he started to fly off the ground as was covered in a blue and yellow aura blasting him foward into th finish line.

"I win where's my free PokeBlock!"

**The End**

**Pysch!**

"Ha, Ha, Ha!", Aaron heard as the other fuser arrived.

"Who are you!", Aaron shouted.

"Me, why I'm the professor.", He said as he stepped out of the darkness.

"So this was a trick!", Clara added.

"Why, I Outta!", Tyler added.

"Alpha Squad! Move out!", He said as people in swat uniforms arrived with blasters in their hand.

"Ha, Ha you fell for our trick.", Top said.

"And Its time to take you down!", Kicky said.

"Alpha Squad, Fusion Drain!", Punchy said.

"Yes Sir!", They said as they fired a yellow beam at them.

"What the!", Aaron barely had time to shout before he was in total pain.

"Their draining our fusion energy, if this goes on we'll defuse.", Tyler added.

"We can break free.", Clara added.

"Just, How?", Ashley said.

"I can.", Nick said weakly.

"If I revert to Haxorus Form, they can drain fusion energy form a hybrid.", He said.

"Be careful, you can get seriously damaged.", Tyler said.

"You know what to do.", Aaron nodded.

Nick then ripped off his watch and handed it to Tyler as he fell and was engulfed in purple and grey flames.

"Prepare to fellll theeeee ratrooooor!", Nick said as he transformed into the Haxorus Monster he was when he first transformed.

He was now about 6'5 and was much different, he now had longer blades and more armor on his face. His body now had pure chest armor and no jacket. His arms were thicker along with his hands. His tail had grown to full size and his legs were thicker and longer.

"Roooooooaaaaaaaarrrrr!", He said as he charged at the alpha squad and knocked one over.

"Blast him!", The Professor said as some of them focused their beams on him, but to no avail.

"Haxxoorruuuussss!", He roared as he formed a flaming ball of dragon energy and shot it at the alpha squad.

"Go Nick!", Clara cheereed as she was still drained.

"Draaaaaggon Ruaxxxourruuss!", He was engulfed in a purple and grey aura and charged at The Alpha Squad knocking each out till their were none left. He then ran at the Hitmon and destroyed them too.

"Your welcome.", Nick said as he fell to the ground.

"Nick!", Tyler screamed as they ran to get him.

**Meanwhile**

"Yeah, I won!", The overweight hiker and his Dodrio said.

**Meanwhile somewhere else**

"Yes, I have found it, The entrance to the Distortion World!", William Shade said as he, Aggiron and AquaClaw arrived at a massive door with mysterious markings.

* * *

Next Chapter: **Chapter 14: Of Phantoms and Memories, Part 1**

**Preview: When a new Fuser arrives in town Clara fully tells the story of Seth Burns or at least what she knows. When someone else who knows about the story arrives, The Phantom, he calls himself in honor of his grandfather, arrives Aaron faces his greatest challenge yet, but when a new power is discovered what will happen. Find out next time on Pokemon Fusion Warriors! **


	14. Of Phantoms and Memories, Part 1

Pokemon Fusion Warriors

Chapter 14: Of Phantoms and Memories, Part 1

_Previously on Pokemon Fusion Warriors, _

_"Seems like you could use some help!", A blur then raced down fired green energy from his right hand, and fired a fire spin from his left._

* * *

_ "Well, this pro-hybrid org. is throwing a race where humans on pokemon, and hybrids are allowed.", Ashley said._

_"And this matters to us how?", Clara asked._

_"Well, I found a loophole.", Nick said._

_"He just keeps on finding them.", Tyler said,"It like his talent.",_

_"We are technically Hybrids so we can race.", Nick said._

* * *

_"Well, I know how bout you come and join my Pokemon team?", He said._

_"Maybbbee!" "Elecckidd!" The pokemon's look changing from sad to glad. They had been caught, no one ever wanted them til now._

_"By the way my name is Nick.", He said as they hoped on his shoulder._

* * *

_ "Oh, yeah I gave you something for the race, but also press down on the dile of your watch.", Tyler said with a "you know its a surprise" look on his face._

_"Activate!", He said as he pushed down on the dile, and was instanly met with pain, his body glowed, shocked Magby and Elekid enough that they fell off. Gold energy from his PokeBalls moved its way around his body, and the baby Pokemon, did the same._

_His Haxorus-Form appeared, but it was different. The purple vest he had on, was now red on the left, blue on the right, and he had a green shirt under it. His arms were now more like a Zoroark, with armor patches of red, blue, and green. The hands had gloves on, red on the left, and yellow on the right._

_"Wow! A fusion form with Haxorus!", He said._

* * *

_ "Shall, we use my new aura power?", Aaron asked._

_"Sure." "Fine" "Ok" "Doomed!"_

_"Hey, wait a second, never mind, get in a circle around me."_

_"Emergency exits are here, here, here, and here."_

_"Aaron!", They all groaned"._

_"Aura Teleport!" Aaron shouted as a ball of aura formed around the group and arcs of electricity sparked. The ball collapsed on them and they vanished._

_"Ahhhhhhh!", They all screamed as they hit the ground._

_"Thank you for flying fusion airlines, please come again."_

* * *

_"If I revert to Haxorus Form, they can drain fusion energy form a hybrid.", He said._

_"Be careful, you can get seriously damaged.", Tyler said._

_"You know what to do.", Aaron nodded._

_Nick then ripped off his watch and handed it to Tyler as he fell and was engulfed in purple and grey flames._

_"Prepare to fellll theeeee ratrooooor!", Nick said as he transformed into the Haxorus Monster he was when he first transformed._

_He was now about 6'5 and was much different, he now had longer blades and more armor on his face. His body now had pure chest armor and no jacket. His arms were thicker along with his hands. His tail had grown to full size and his legs were thicker and longer._

_"Roooooooaaaaaaaarrrrr!", He said as he charged at the alpha squad and knocked one over._

_"Blast him!", The Professor said as some of them focused their beams on him, but to no avail._

_"Haxxoorruuuussss!", He roared as he formed a flaming ball of dragon energy and shot it at the alpha squad._

_"Go Nick!", Clara cheereed as she was still drained._

_"Draaaaaggon Ruaxxxourruuss!", He was engulfed in a purple and grey aura and charged at The Alpha Squad knocking each out till their were none left. He then ran at the Hitmon and destroyed them too._

_"Your welcome.", Nick said as he fell to the ground._

_"Nick!", Tyler screamed as they ran to get him._

* * *

_"Yes, I have found it, The entrance to the Distortion World!", William Shade said as he, Aggiron and AquaClaw arrived at a massive door with mysterious markings._

_Dun Dun Dunnnnn! What will happen today in the first part of the Phantom Arc on Pokemon Fusion Warriors!_

"Uhhhhhhhhh, Where am I Tyler?", Nick said very-weakly as he got up.

"Shhhh- lay back down your very hurt.", He said as he put Nick back down.

"What happened?", Nick asked.

"The alpha squad, was crushed but their multiple impacts broke your ribs, you got cut badly and you sprained your ankle.", He said.

"Where Aaron, Ashley and Clara?", Nick asked as he looked around.

"Ashley, is making you her chicken soup and Aaron and Clara."

"Are fighting a Hybrid.", Nick cut him off.

"Right."

"Are Magby and Elekid."

"Their fine, now rest you are very weak.", Tyler said as he got up and Nick faded back in to the darkness.

**Now in Rustboro Square**

"Luxbolt, give up already!", Aaron said as he pulled his swords out of their scabbards, and slashed at said hybrid.

"Never, Electro Ball!", Luxbolt sent a sphere of thunder at Aaron, and Clara.

"Psychic!", Clara cried as she put her plams forward and stopped the ball.

"Give up, we all ready defeated your weak teammates, and you will be next.", Aaron said as he pointed his sword at the Luxray Hybrid.

"When, did we do that?", Clara asked.

"Back, before you joined, with the Magmortar and Electivire, wait a second was that when you spied on us!", Aaron yelled-whispered.

"Oh yeah now I remember that.", Clara said.

"Wait, now that I think of it were you the one the called the therapist, who left me with the large bill!", Aaron yelled at the realization.

"Well not my fault Ashley, Nick, and Tyler were basically a uranium atom away from a nuclear bomb, metaphorically.", Clara said trying to shift attention.

"Oh, don't play that excuse with me, their a quark away from the big bang any other day."

"Thunderbolt!", Aaron and Clara were instantly shocked and damaged when struck.

"Ouchhhh!", Aaron said shaking off the char," Ice Beam!"

"Energy Ball!", Clara said after avoiding the charing with Her Cincinno powers.

"Run!", Luxbolt said as he was knocked to the ground.

"And to finish you off!", Aaron said as he stabbed down, and destoryed Luxbolt.

Aaron then felt a very cold breeze.

"What the heck it's midspri..", Aaron cut himself off at the site he beheld.

"Aaron, are you seeing this.", Clara said nervously.

"Yes.", Aaron said in the same way.

The world around them had frozen, the new leafs on the trees had stopped mid-blow, The water in the pond remained rippled, the Zigzagoon in the ally had stopped starting to pick up an apple. They then realized they were surrounded by a deep fog.

"Doesn't this resemble.", Clara said not wanting to say the words.

"Alamos Town, when Dialga and Palkia faced off there the town was surrounded by a mysterious fog, no one got in or out.", Aaron said fearing the worst.

"Does that mean.". Clara said fearing the worst as well.

"We could be caught in a clash between the Creation Trio.", Aaron said grimly.

"Oh, Arceus I hope that thee can appear like 100 years ago and save us.", Clara cried out.

"Wait what is this.", Aaron said as he picked up a note.

"It's a code.", Clara said looking at it.

The fog then vainished and time resumed.

"Were free!", Clara said hugging the tree in the deserted park.

"Not for long.", A new voice said.

"I got some bones to pick with you two.", Clara instantly knew who the voice belonged to.

"Thorn!", She looked at the hybrids.

"I'm Nincade, a Nincada Hybrid!", He said as he showed off his kind of stubby arms with brown and black gloves. He had short fellers on top of his head, and two little green wings on his back. He had white pants on, but he had a short abdomen sticking out of his buttox.

"Who's Thorn and why does he have a bone to pick with us?", Aaron whispered.

"He's the hybrid who attacked the Contest Hall.", She whispered back.

"Hey what you gossiping about girl.", Thorn said as he poked in, literally in Clara's personal space.

"Oh, crap!", Clara screamed as she punched him.

"Thorn! Take this Fury Swipes!", Nincade said as he ran up to Clara and started to slash at her.

"Ahhhhhh, Ahhhhhhhh!", Clara screamed from the massive pain.

"Metal Claw!", His claws then glowed metal grey and he prepared to finish her.

"Aura Sphere!", Aaron said he sent the blue sphere at the bug, and got him off Clara.

"ThunderBolt!", Clara said as she let loose a wild blast of thunder at Nincade.

"Gyro Ball!", Aaron heard behind him, before he felt immense pain in his back.

"Aaron!", Clara screamed as Aaron collapsed.

"Leach Life!", Nincade shot the green bullet at him, finishing Aaron off, and draining a little of his power. Nincade was then engulfed in a blue light.

"Ohh, Crap on on a crapstick.", Clara said at the realization.

The blue glow then split into two, and fromed Ninjask and Shedinja.

"You can now call me, Ninjosh!", The Ninjask said.

"And you can call me, Stalde!", The shell said as he tested his new wings.

"And, you can take this Flash Cannon!", Thorn said as he fired the steel blast from his feelers.

"Watch out!", Aaron said as he ran in front of Clara.

"No, Aaron!", She said as she ran to the defused.

"He'll be fine you should worry about yourself now, Shadow Ball!", Shalde said he fired the ghostly sphere at Clara.

"Ice Beam!", Clara said as she fired the light blue beam at the Shell Pokemon.

"Won't work.", He said as the beam passed right trough him.

"Focus Blast!", She said as she sent a blue ball of focus at Shalde.

"Nevermind that, X-Scissor!", Clara heard the buggy voice and was too late to dodge the X shaped attack.

"No, have to protecttt..." Clara then fell to the ground and fainted.

"Take her, but leave him.", Thorn said as they dissapeared with Clara.

**Later at Aaron's house**

"Where am I?", Aaron asked as he got up, he then noticed Nick in another bed, next to him.

"Our makeshift infirmary.", Tyler said as he went over to the second bed.

"Here drink this, its Oran berry soup.", He said as he gave Aaron and Nick soup.

"Wait, Tyler can you decode this.", He said with a serious look on his face. he handed Tyler two cards.

"Sure", he said, as he slipped it in a scanner.

"Wait, two cards.", Aaron said in confusion.

"Aaron, you may want to look at this.", Tyler said with worry as he brought the laptop over.

It read, "We have kidnapped Clara, If you wany her back in one piece give us the power of the Distortion World, and If I am right you may find it helpful to use the info in the other card, The Professor"

"They kiddnapped Clara, we have to help.", Nick said in worry.

"Not, In your conditions.", Tyler said as he scanned the other card.

"Hello, I am the Phantom Knight, an Name I hold dear from my grandfather, any way I challenge you, Aaron to a battle, come alone, here is a number riddle for my location, 4648/6383846482"

"We have to battle him.", Aaron said as he got up.

"Knockkkkk, Knoccckkkk."! The three heard from the door, downstairs.

"I get it", Tyler said as he stepped down the stairs.

Tyler then walked back up with two boys following him, one with black hair, deep indigo eyes, a badass black longcoat, with a red tee and blue jeans, the other had brown very spiky hair, red eyes, a orange and white hoodie and cargo shorts.

"Hello, I am Jayden and this is my friend Luke", Jayden then pressed his silver Poke'tch and It spiraled and formed a silver gauntlet. Luke took out a Poke'Nav and put it on his wrist and it grapped his wrist.

"Fuser", Aaron nodded at them.

They nodded back.

"We are here because we think you may know were are friend Clara is.", Luke said as they sat down.

"We do, she was kidnapped by Devon Corp.", Tyler said.

"They will give her back, but only with the power of the Distirion World, which some person who challenged me may know about.", Aaron said, "But I am a little bed-ridden.

"We can fix that", Jayden said as he handed Tyler a berry, "In all my times with Pokemon. This berry can cure anything, make it into a soup.",

"How do you know Clara?", Nick asked.

"Well, to know that I will have to tell you the whole story.", He said.

"Of Seth.", Jayden nodded.

"Yes, way back when 100 years ago, A teenager was entrusted by a great power of Perfect Fusion, and had the ability to fuse with his Pokemon, He was the Pokemon Knight. His father a few years ago had experimented with perfect fusion, but instead created the Hybrid, and Seth's father vainished. With his friend Kelly and Connor, who didn't fuse, he faced many hybrids and won, after he faced the Phantom Knight a thief, and won by **pure luck, **he thenmet his sidekick, Michael, and he faced the Ice Warrior, and lost. He and Micheal were then trained by Blair, part crazy part genus, and thats how far our record go back. Their were other fusers, one for example was Talo Zelph, he was my grandfather, and a I have his fuser, I was the one who saved you.", He said.

"Whoa!, That was so informative, you were all supenceful, and I love the empheis on pure luck.", Nick said as he swung his arms.

"There may be something in that Oran Berry soup.", Luke whispered to Tyler.

Aaron then looked at his soup, and dumped it on the floor, with out a care in the world.

"Here's the soup.", Tyler handded Aaron the new bowl, and took the old one.

"Wow, you finished it all, I may make this all the time.", Tyler said as he went back to his computer.

"Oh, hell to it.", Aaron said as he pinched his nose and drank it all down.

Aaron then glowed and all his injuries were gone.

"Now, do you know where I'm going?", Aaron asked as he got up.

"Well, considering I'm down to in two hours on top of Rustboro city news building and the hottest black spot on the sun in 1675, you pick.

"Ok, he said go alone so you four try to figure out an other way to get back Clara.

"Its okay we can watch you, and I already hacked into the system to make sure your face and body are censored when your unfused.

"Cool, we have to go."

"Good luck Pokemon Guardian.", Jayden said.

"Good Luck.", Luke said as Aaron went down the stairs.

"Lets go Riolu, Eevee!"

"Riolluu" (So help us if you get us lost again.)

"Eeveeee!" (Yeah it was crazy!)

"Let's go RCN building Aaron said as he got on his green and black scooter.

"We should of used this to get to the contest hall!"

"Riollllouuu!" (You mean that whole chapter could of been avoided!)

"Eevevvee." (It's just the rules, we just have a crazy author)

**The trio of trouble then traveled to the RCN Building in the downtown area**

"We have five minutes", Aaron said looking at the fuser.

"Eeeevvvveee!" (Well, its not my fault I was hungry for Dippin'Dots.)

"Lets go.", Aaron said as they headed into the elevator and pressed the roof button.

Do Do Do do do do do do dowap do do do do do do, do dod do do do do dod do.

"Top floor."

"Let's go!", Aaron said as he charged out and appeared.

"Where are you!", Aaron shouted.

"Right here!", Aaron looked at him with horror.

He had a Mightyena Helmet on, with an Absol head blade sticking out, and a Bisharp head blade on the back of the neck. He chest was white and black fur, and like a hydregion's body, he had Bisharp shoulder pads and arms. His hand's were like a Bisharp but it had Sableye claws, and the flower like attachment on Hydregion's _hands_, His legs were pure black armor, and on his back were Hydregion Wings, inbetween the wings was a black sheath, with a dark hilt sticking out. Hanging on his waist their were two Bisharp blade axes.

"Pokemon Guardian meet the knight of darkness, I am the Phantom Knight!"

**Meanwhile to use this suspense thing that makes a story juicy, we go to Ashley**

"Walking home all innocent.", Ashley said with a tune, today was so good, Nick woke up, The sun was shining and now setting on a perfect day.

"Today was so perfect.", Ashley bragged again.

"Acreus, She is so annoning.", A voice shouted out.

"Who, said that!", She shouted.

"Just me Thorn.", The Hybrid said as it got out of the nearby bush.

"What do you want!", She said.

"The Professor told me to get you.", He said as he lunched at her and grabbed her.

"Ahhh, let me go!", Ashley said as she was teleported away.

**For more of that suspense, we go back to Aaron's house**

"So tell, Jayden how did you meet Clara?", Tyler asked.

"You never told me how you meet Clara ether.", Luke added.

"Well it all started a year and a half ago.", Jayden said as the flashback begain.

"I was a bit of a bounty hunter, and had gone on a case for a powerful Honchkrow hybrid, in the hybrid underground."

(Wink, Wink, Nod, Nod)

"Welcome to the Beldum Bar, how can I help you?", A Metang Hybrid said.

"The Metal Star aligns with the moon.", He said sliping him 2000 Poké to the bartender.

"Ahh, Mr. Zelph you have arrived, go throught that corridor and enter the second room on the right.", He said pointing to the door.

"Thank you Metal, heres a tip", he said as he flipped a coin to the hybrid while leaving The main room.

"New job, more money", He said as he approached the second door.

"Your tuna stinks!", And suddenly a Whiscash was blasted out of the room.

"Mr. Platinum, I am here for a job.", Jayden said sliding the ad to him.

"Ha, you, your just a human.", He said laughing in his chair.

He then pressed his Fuser and was covered in light.

"What about now.", He said in a dark voice, putting the Sceptile Blade up to the Metagross hybrid's head.

"You got charisma, I'll give you that, ok heres the job, theirs been a feral Honchkrow around undertown scaring away business, I need you to get it and", He stopped and crushed his hands together.

"I won't let you down, Meta.", He said as he left.

"He got out and looked for anyone related, just in case. He saw a Murkrow sitting at a table eating some pokemon food.

"Pokemon translater on.", He said.

"What do ya want!", The dark bird screamed.

"You tell me were your pimp-daddy-big-boss is and I let you live.", He said.

"Na.", The crow said sitting back.

"Do you know where crow meat roasts.", He said putting his Torkoal Shield up to the birds face.

"Your bluffing", He said pushing the shield back.

"Am I?", He asked, as little flames eurpted from the sheild.

"Ok, you got me, he should be at the junkyard.", He said running away, and flying out.

"Works every time.", He said as he closed his sheild and put it under his robe only showing his Noctowl helmet.

"Ahh, Dark Souls Junk, should of thought of this in the first place.", He shrugged his shoulders as he walked into the maze of cars.

"Eh, I want my money quick, Bullet Seed!"

Jayden then took out his Sceptile Cannon and fired many green seeds at the Cars destroying them and giving him a straight path to The Head Honch. (Da, Da, Ding!)

"Ouch, where'd this random Bullet Seed come from?", He heard a slightly annonying yet squealy, winey voice.

"Leaf Blade.", Jayden silently said as a blade emerged from the Sceptile Cannon and started to glow. He then ran at the voice and slashed, causing a gaping gash on the bird hybrid's arm.

"Hey, watch were you swing that!", The Honchkrow said.

"Fire Spin!", The Torkoal Shield then opened and spun.

"Take this!", Jayden said as he jumped over the crow, and his shield spurted fire on to him, heavily damaging him and trapping him.

"Murkrow attack!", He screamed.

A massive crow noise was heard as a black storm appeared around him.

"Gess too easy, Leaf Storm!", A green wind blew around him as glowing leaves anppeared and spun with the wind. The storm then expanded and attacked the Murkrow, and it then rained black.

(On fire with the metaphors!)

"Okay you have skill, too bad!", The big crow said as he pressed a button and Jayden dissapeared into a endless abyss.

**And back to the RCN building**

"Pokemon Guardian meet the Knight of Darkness, I am the Phantom Knight!"

"Who are you?", Aaron shouted.

"That is none of your business, all you need to know is that I have been waiting for a challenge like this for a long time.", He said.

"Fine then I you want to challenge me, I take the first move, Trump Card!", Six red lightingbolts of energy then formed around Aaron, and he blasted them at the phantom.

The Knight then ducked and avoided the attacks.

"Child's play. Let me show you real power, Power Gem!", The Phantom Knight then put his claws in front of him. His claws then flashed a bright white. Red energy circled the claws and fromed a circle.

"Fire!", A narrow beam of light then shot it self at Aaron.

"Ouuuuuuuuuuhhh!", Aaron said as the beam hit his right navel.

"I tought you were quicker than that.", He taunted Aaron.

"ExtremeSpeed!", He then vanished.

"Where'd you go.", He said, putting one hand on his left axe.

"Right here! Aura Sphere!", He then put his hands forward.

"Too easy, Hyper Beam!", He then fromed an orange and black ball, and fired it at Aaron.

"Ohh Crap.", Aaron said as he was blasted back to the edge of the roof.

"Oh god, that a steep fall.", He then got up.

"Your move.", He taunted him again.

"Thunderbolt Missiles!", Aaron then put his right hand out and the Galvantlua pincers glowed a deep blue.

"Take this!", Yellow bullets then came out of the four blasters.

"Easy as pie.", He then grabbed his axe, and slashed at the bullets. The bullets then spilt and flew past the phantom on both sides of his body, exploding in the back round.

"Full power!", The bullets then changed from yellow to blue, and became even bigger.

"Dual Axes!", The phantom then grabbed his other axe and slashed both at more bullets.

"Take this, Mega Thunder Bullet!", A massive sphere of thunder then formed, and shot off towards The Phantom.

"Iron Head!", The Phantom then slashed at the ball stopping the attack.

The electricity then surged up the iron axe, shocking The Phantom.

"Full Power!", He then slashed, dropped the axes, took out his sword, and knocked back the blast. Not in that order.

"Phantom Sword-Shadow Claw!", He then slashed the sword, covered in a dark aura, into the blast spicing it. The balls then recombined and exploded over the Rustboro Business Square, lighting up the sky, breaking all glass in 1/4 of a mile, and Blinded everyone. Also not in that order.

"Time to finish you off! Full Power!", He ran at Aaron and then slashed.

"Twin Swords!", Aaron took out his swords, and watched as the swords clashed and his broke.

"My Swords.", Aaron said out of shock. He looked at his swords and dropped them.

"Take this!", The Phantom raised and slashed his sword down.

"Noooo!", Aarons said as he prepared to be defeated. He then looked and saw a blue sheath with a gold lining around the blade 3/4 down the sheath, and a gold button in the middle.

"What the!", The Phantom said from the shock.

"May I introduce the Resolute Blade!", He then pulled it apart at the gold lining. It revealed a blade longer than a dagger, but a little shorter than a sword, a Gladius.

"What does this button do?", He pressed it and a shorter blade appeared on the sheath, facing downwards.

"Your move, Guardian.", The Phanton Taunted.

"Leaf Blade!", His blades then glowed neon green. He ran and slashed the main blade left. Only to be slashed upwards by the little hidden blade.

His left arm then flashed and a human was left in his place.

"You defused.", Aaron said extending a hand to help him up.

Aaron could now see what he looked like. He has spiked blonde hair, and deep black eyes. He was a little smaller than Aaron. He wore a black tee, with a black and white vest with the same poke-ball design as Aaron's jacket.

"The names Dylan.", He said as he got up ,"So I hear you have a problem, I can help.", He then extended his hand.

"Ok, can you get me to the power of the Distortion World.", Aaron said, defusing and extending his hand. They then shook hands.

"If it is the power of the Distortion World, you have to go here.", He whispered the location into Aaron's ear.

"Ok, Fusion!", He and Dylan refused.

"Aura Teleport!", He created a blue sphere around him and Dylan, but didn't disappear.

"You need to bypass the phantom lock, use this.", He then put his hand on the ground and a black circle followed by three black circles with mysterious symbols fromed.

"Ok, I turst you.", He then circled his arms and they glowed blue, he then slamed them down onto the black circle. His arm was engulfed in pain as a black aura surrounded him, and blasted off into the sky, parting the clouds.

"Ahahhhhhhhh!"

**To Be Continued!**


	15. Of Phantoms and Memories, Part 2

Chapter 15

Of Phantoms and Memories, Part 2

Previously on Pokemon Fusion Warriors...

"And to finish you off!" Aaron said as he stabbed down, and destroyed Luxbolt.

Aaron then felt a very cold breeze.

"What the heck it's midspri..." Aaron cut himself off at the site he beheld.

"Aaron, are you seeing this." Clara said nervously.

"Yes.", Aaron said in the same way.

The world around them had frozen, the new leafs on the trees had stopped mid-blow, The water in the pond remained rippled, the Zigzagoon in the ally had stopped starting to pick up an apple. They then realized they were surrounded by a deep fog.

"Doesn't this resemble." Clara said not wanting to say the words.

"Alamos Town, when Dialga and Palkia faced off there the town was surrounded by a mysterious fog, no one got in or out." Aaron said fearing the worst.

"Does that mean..?" Clara said fearing the worst as well.

"We could be caught in a clash between the Creation Trio.", Aaron said grimly.

"Oh, Arceus I hope for thee to appear like 100 years ago and save us." Clara cried out.

"Wait what is this." Aaron said as he picked up a note.

"It's a code." Clara said looking at it.

The fog then vanished and time resumed.

* * *

"I'm Nincade, a Nincada Hybrid!"

* * *

"Leach Life!" Nincade shot the green bullet at him, finishing Aaron off, and draining a little of his power. Nincade was then engulfed in a blue light.

"Ohh, Crap on on a crapstick." Clara said at the realization.

The blue glow then split into two, and formed Ninjask and Shedinja.

"You can now call me, Ninjosh!" The Ninjask said.

"And you can call me, Stalde!" The shell said as he tested his new wings.

"And, you can take this Flash Cannon!" Thorn said as he fired the steel blast from his feelers.

"Watch out!", Aaron said as he ran in front of Clara.

"No, Aaron!", She said as she ran to the defused.

"He'll be fine you should worry about yourself now, Shadow Ball!" Shalde said he fired the ghostly sphere at Clara.

"Ice Beam!" Clara said as she fired the light blue beam at the Shell Pokemon.

"Won't work." He said as the beam passed right through him.

"Focus Blast!" She said as she sent a blue ball of focus at Shalde.

"Nevermind that, X-Scissor!" Clara heard the buggy voice and was too late to dodge the X shaped attack.

"No, have to protecttt..." Clara then fell to the ground and fainted.

"Take her, but leave him." Thorn said as they disappeared with Clara.

* * *

"Aaron, you may want to look at this." Tyler said with worry as he brought the laptop over.

It read, "We have kidnapped Clara, If you want her back in one piece give us the power of the Distortion World, and If I am right you may find it helpful to use the info in the other card, The Professor"

"They kidnapped Clara, we have to help.", Nick said in worry.

"Not in your conditions." Tyler said as he scanned the other card.

"Hello, I am the Phantom Knight, an Name I hold dear from my grandfather, any way I challenge you, Aaron to a battle, come alone, here is a number riddle for my location, 4648/6383846482"

"We have to battle him." Aaron said as he got up.

"Knockkkkk, Knoccckkkk."! The three heard from the door, downstairs.

"I get it", Tyler said as he stepped down the stairs.

Tyler then walked back up with two boys following him, one with black hair, deep indigo eyes, a badass black longcoat, with a red tee and blue jeans, the other had brown very spiky hair, red eyes, an orange and white hoodie and cargo shorts.

"Hello, I am Jayden and this is my friend Luke", Jayden then pressed his silver Poke'tch and It spiraled and formed a silver gauntlet. Luke took out a Poke'Nav and put it on his wrist and it grabbed it.

"Fuser", Aaron nodded at them.

They nodded back.

"We are here because we think you may know we're friends of Clara's," Luke said as they sat down.

"We do; she was kidnapped by Devon Corp," Tyler said.

* * *

"The Professor told me to get you." Thorn said as he lunched at her and grabbed her.

"Ahhh, let me go!" Ashley said as she was teleported away.

* * *

"Okay you have skill, too bad!" The big crow said as he pressed a button and Jayden disappeared into an endless abyss.

"The names Dylan." He said as he got up ,"So I hear you have a problem, I can help.", He then extended his hand.

"Ok, can you get me to the power of the Distortion World," Aaron said, defusing and extending his hand. They then shook hands.

"If it is the power of the Distortion World, you have to go here." He whispered the location into Aaron's ear.

"You need to bypass the phantom lock; use this." He then put his hand on the ground and a black circle followed by three black circles with mysterious symbols formed.

"Ok, I trust you." He then circled his arms and they glowed blue, he then slammed them down onto the black circle. His arm was engulfed in pain as a black aura surrounded him, and blasted off into the sky, parting the clouds.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

* * *

To Be Continued Now!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Aaron screamed out in pain as the aura energy flew out from his hand. A black aura circle then encompassed him and Dylan and with a black thunderbolt arcing around then they vanished.

"Welcome to the entrance to the Distortion World," Dylan said.

"What, where here?" Aaron said. It was now light out and they were in a stairway going down to a massive door. On both sides of the stairs bush and plant life overgrew. The Sun was shining overhead, and no clouds were in the sky. The world seemed to perfect to be the entrance to the deepest and darkest area of the Pokemon world.

"A hundred years or so back current Pokemon League Champion, put a gate on the entrance so no one could get into the Distortion World after what Team Galactic did," Dylan said looking all around, taking in the area.

"Yes, before we go in I would suggest getting a gun-type weapon out," Dylan growled.

"I don't have any guns," Aaron shrugged his shoulders.

"Check again," Dylan said pointing at the fuser.

Aaron brought up the holographic menu and pushed weapons. A list of all his weapons showed up. Aaron then saw something out of his eye.

"Resolute Gun," He pressed it and yellow, orange ,and blue gun appeared.

"Told you," Dylan said going up to the gate.

Aaron followed him.

"Ahh, memories," Dylan said, putting his hand on the door.

"Are you going to open it or not?" Aaron said.

"Yes, Origin Ring!" A black and gold ring appeared in Dylan's hand. He then put it in a circular slot in the middle of the door.

The door then splat out the ring and started to shake.

"What's happing?" Aaron asked.

"Destiny" Dylan said.

The door then slid apart. It revealed a black wall.

"Focus your powers on the wall to activate it," Dylan growled.

"Ok.", Aaron gulped. He held out his hands, they then were engulfed in a blue aura. A flow of energy then hit the wall and a portal formed.

"Next stop, Distortion World.", Dylan said as he and Aaron walked in and disappeared.

**Back in the past**

Jayden fell into a pit with a pile a bones and skulls.

"Who are you?" He heard a girl voice from behind him.

"Jayden and I assume you were the last one to try to take down the Head Honch."

"The names Clara, and yes I was."

"Well I can't not help a pretty lady, I think you are pretty, so I get you out," He said.

"Fine, I can't get a draft and fly out anyway so your my best opinion," She said.

"Hold on," He said extending his right arm, and holding up his Sceptile arm.

"Bullet Seed!" He then fired a barrage of green energy seeds at the top.

The cover blew off letting light in.

His cannon then formed a green energy grapping hook, and he fired it.

"Upsy daisy." He said as he and Clara were dragged up quickly.

"Head Honch we're back," They said at the same time.

"Air Cutter!" He then raised his hands and slammed then down releasing a blade of wing.

"Energy Ball!" She then released a blast of grass energy and they hit the Head Honch and he was destroyed.

**Back to the present**

"That was the first time I met Clara," Jayden said.

"What aboutafter that?" Tyler asked.

"And, when did you meet Luke?" Nick asked from his bed.

"Well one day six months after I met Clara..."

**Back to the past**

"Who are you, Fire Knight?" Jayden asked as he defeated a Fusion Warrior.

He had on an orange and yellow vest with a black line on the zipper. He had Darmanitan arm's with a red flame going down the middle of both. On his shoulders he had missile launchers that looked like a Litwick. He had short red legs with Camerupt cannons on his knees and ankles. He had Camerupt feet leaving a deep imprint in the ground. He had a roaring flame bursting from his neck. He had an Arcanine helmet with instead of hair he had a massive flame coming out of his head.

He pressed the PokéNav on his wrist and defused.

"The name's Luke," he held out a hand in greeting.

Jayden pressed his PokéTch and defused as well.

"My name's Jayden," he held out his hand as well.

"Sorry but now I'll destory you!" A voice called. Both of them were suddenly frozen in a block of ice.

"AquaClaw!" Jayden mouthed through the ice.

The little weasel laughed,"And it's good to see you again."

"Fusion!" Jayden mouthed through the ice. His PokéTch then glowed and destroyed the ice. as he became his fusion form. "Confusion!" he held AquaClaw up with his psychic powers.

"Fusion!" Luke then fused into the Fire Warrior again. "Flame Burst!" he held his hands out and a short and quick blast of fire was sent at the hybrid.

"Night Slash!" AquaClaw slammed his claws down and broke the two attacks.

"Aqua Jet!" He then quickly blasted off towards Luke.

"Shadow Ball!" The Litwick missile launchers formed a shadow blob which was then sent towards AquaClaw.

"Ice Punch!" The water around the Duo-Hybrid's hands froze over, turning into a white bullet. He spilt the Shadow Ball in half and hit Luke in the shoulder.

"Crap, that hurt," Luke said rubbing his shoulder.

"Ice Tail Strike!" AquaClaw jumped up, froze his Aqua Tail, and slammed down on Jayden.

"Leaf Storm!"Jayden called, blasting out a barrage of leaves towards the weasel.

"Ice Shard!" AquaClaw formed a ice block. "Easy does it." the Duo-Hybrid then slammed his fist down on the block, breaking it. The little shards blocked all of the leaves in the air.

"Crap, I think I need an Upgrade." Jayden said.

"You have a secondary mode?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, shall we?" Luke and Jayden putting their hands on their fusers.

"Motor Mode!", Luke yelled out.

"Secondary Mode!" Jayden screamed.

6 little Rotom then appeared out Luke's belt. He then slammed his foot on the ground. A fan then appeared on both of his shoulders. A oven then formed a boxing glove shape around his right hand. A lawnmower appeared in his left hand and a green plasma sword came out of its "teeth". Then a washer formed on his left leg. The door on the knee and the orange body encompassing half of the upper leg and half of the lower. On his other leg a fridge formed. The door in the middle of the leg. Finally a four thunderbolts fromed an X shaped vest around Luke's body.

Jayden's robe was removed from his suit as a line on light passed over his body turning everything into light blue metal. The shield and sword vanished to be replaced by a cannon shaped like a Bronzong, which formed on his back. Four Bronzor-shaped gears then appeared at the joints of his elbows and knees, completing the armor.

"Oh, armor upgrades I'm so scared." AquaClaw was then punched by a oven.

"Electric types have speed.", Luke said.

"Ice Tail Strike!", Luke was frozen as AquaClaw and slammed his tail down on Luke's shoulder.

"You froze my shoulder," Luke said. He then took his oven mit and melted the ice, "Too Bad."

"Seems I need reinforments, Swiftleaf, Blazeswine!" Two new hybrids appeared. One was a Shiftry Hybrid, the second, an Emboar Hybrid.

"These are my two partner, and they will take you down." AquaClaw pointed his claw at the two and the hybrids charged at them.

"Quick Attack!" Swiftleaf dissappeared into the air.

"Where'd he go?" Luke asked.

"I'm right here!" the Hybrid reappeared and punched him.

"Blizzard!" The fridge doors on Luke's right leg opened up and released a barrage of snow at the Shiftry Hybrid.

"You'll pay for that deeply kid." Swifteaf started to punch Luke repeatedly.

"Heat Crash!" the Emboar Hybrid then slammed to the ground barely a foot away from Jayden.

"Hey watch where you direct that junk." Jayden quipped.

"Did you just call me fat?" The Hybrid asked.

"No," Jayden said, sweatdropping slightly.

"Head Crash!" Blazeswine put his head foward and began to bash Jayden with it.

"Can't hang on much longer," Luke said.

"Neither can I", Jayden replied grimly.

"Ice Beam!" A freezing beam flew out of nowhere and froze Shiftleaf in his place.

"Who's that?" Luke asked, pointing at a figure on top of the building where the beam had come from.

"Psychic!" The figure picked her hands up and leviated Blazeswine up.

"Put me down," the hybrid growled.

"Ok", the figure raised him further up before slamming him down.

"Go away AquaClaw!" the figure, who Jayden could now see was Clara, hissed.

"Fine," he teleported away, along with Swiftleaf and Blazeswine.

"Seems like you need help." Clara grinned smugly.

"Yes.", Jayden growled, embarassed at being saved by a girl.

"I say we form a team," Luke suggested.

"That's a great idea," Clara added in. "With me helping you, there's now ay we can lose!"

"Fine, but don't you two hold me back." Jayden said. "If we do this together, you'll need to keep up. I don't work with Slowpokes."

"But you'd be the one to hold me back," Clara grinned. She ran across the street as an angry Jayden tried to tackle her. Luke just stood to the side, utterly cofused.

**Back to the present**

"Clara, I never thought I'd see you again," Ashley cried out as she entered the cell.

"Me either," Clara hugged her. "See you, I mean. I figured I'd still be seeing myself for a while."

Ashley shook her head at the lame attempted joke. "Have you fused, and tried to get out?" she asked, pointing toward her charm.

"Can't. The rooms made of a material that drains Fusion Energy.", Clara answered. "We're powerless."

"Then we have to wait, hopefully we'll see Aaron again," Clara said.

Ashley remained silent.

"What's wrong?" Clara put her hand on Ashley's back.

"I think I may like Aaron." Ashley admitted, before puting her hands over her face and starting to cry.

"Yeah! Nick owes me five bucks," Clara nodded simply.

**Back to Aaron and Dylan**

"Welcome to the Distortion World," Dylan said.

"Wow." The world was amazing. There were floating rocks everywhere, as well as rocks on angles like cliffs. There were floating villages on some of these, half of which were also pointing in strange directions. If Aaron looked down he could see no bottom. The world was pure amazing.

"You just have to watch out for Sableye," Dylan warned.

"Dylan," Aaron whisperd with a silght twinge in his voice. He pointed toward the edge of the platform they stood on.

"What?" Dylan asked, already knowing the answer.

"We have Sableye coming for us. Run!" The two started running on the floating rocks. It was hard for Aaron who had not yet adjusted to the changing gravity.

"How many are behind us?" Dylan looked ahead and wished he could have unseen it. They were completely circled by Sableye, each ready to strike.

"About ten thousand," Aaron replied calmly.

"Use your gun, try explosion bullets using the side dial," Dylan instructed, taking out his sword.

"Sure." Aaron turned the dial to a small imahge on an explosion and the gun glowed orange.

"Three," The Sableye raised their claws.

"Two," Their claws then were engulfed in a dark aura.

"One!" They crouched down. "Now!" the entire pack jumped at the duo.

"Fire!" Aaron fired a bullet that exploded and knocked some of the Sableye off the ledge. Beside him, Dylan slashed at the Sableye and knocked some out.

"Let's really use this thing." Aaron took the gun, held the tigger, and spun his arm around firing bullets all the way round. He then switched hands and finished a circle. A ring a fire appeared as the bullets exploded.

"Sableye!" The Sableye all surrounded Aaron and started scratching at him. Some jumped on top of each other to attack Aaron's body.

"Dylan, get out of here," Aaron warned Dylan. "I've got one more idea."

Dylan shook his head. "No way. I have spied on you and know the attack you are about to use. You know you won't be able to pull it off without killing yourself."

"Then you get the Power and free Clara," Aaron screamed, energy building up around him.

Dylan nodded. "Fine, then you know what to do." He slashed at the Sableye around him and flew away.

"Aura Bomb!" Aaron called. He quickly shot the Sableye near him, giving him enough room to put out his arms.

A pure blue circle formed around Aaron showing only a black shadow to be seen. A second circle, separate from the one around Aaron formed, encompassing all the Sableye.

"Sableye!" One said warning the others. The Sableye ran towards the edge, but were blocked by the ring, preventing them from escaping.

Tiny blue explosions happened through out the circle, scaring the dark Pokémon and knocking some out.

"Aura Bomb!" Aaron cried again. A massive sphere of energy expanded out from his body, engulfing the circle and all the Sableye.

"Aaron!" Dylan watch helplessly as the Sableye were killed.

All the Sableye fell to the earth. The few that survived were dying.

"Aaron!" Dylan screamed again, not seeing the hero.

"I'm right here," a voice called. Dylan saw some Sableye move.

"You're alive!" Dylan ran over and helped Aaron up. The boy was now defused and his jacket was ripped up.

"My leg," Aaron pointed towards the bent extremity.

"We can fix that," Dylan pulled out an oran berry from his storage container in the fuser. "Eat this, it will help you." Aaron munched down on the berry, but it didn't help much.

"We have to carry on," he grabbed on to Dylan's shoulder and they started to walk.

"Can you fuse?" Dylan pointed to the watch.

"No, I'm all out of power," Aaron tried to shrug, but couldn't.

"I think you may have broken your collarbone too," Dylan noted. "If I had a stronger berry, I'd give it to you, but that's all I have."

They walked away, unknowingly toward a much more dangerous threat.

"We're here.", Dylan sat Aaron down.

"Welcome. What do you want of me?" A dark dragon with six wings and a massive tail appeared, looking down at Dylan.

"I need the Power of the Distortion World," Dylan replied.

Giratina nodded. "You are indeed the descendant of one who created these powers. I shall grant them to you. Hold out the Origin Ring."

Dylan held out his ring, and the god of antimatter chuckled evilly. Aaron, sensing that something was wrong, tried to speak but could only sit silently in terror.

"Here is the power," A dark aura engulfed the ring. "Put it on." The Ring floated to a glass cover on the Phantom Gauntlet, which opened to accept it. The ring hovered for a second, but the cover shut and it started to rotate. It formed a shape like a dark fire ball.

Dylan was engulfed in a dark aura, screaming as Giratina laughed. Suddenly six black wings spurted from Dylan's back. They formed a vest by combining on his chest. In the center was a red core formed by the red spikes. His Hydreigon's wings folded down and formed a jet like shape. A gold eye and mouth cover like Giratina's formed on Dylan's face.

"Now attack Rustboro City!", The Dragon, Giratina, commanded.

Dylan roared and dissappeared in a flash of black.

The dragon turned to Aaron. "And for you, since my brothers will whine if I don't give you a running chance, I'll heal you and return you to Rustboro City. Let's see the great Pokemon Guardian fight my creation."

The world spun and Aaron was falling into blackness.

Back In Rustboro City

"So thats my history with Clara," Jayden finished.

The T.V flashed on suddelny to show a frazzled reporter. "Breaking News: an incredibly powerful Hybrid has appeared on top of the Devon Corp. Building!"

"We have to go!" Jayden, Tyler, Luke, and Nick ran out of the house.

"Fusion!"

"Have to defeat, Dylan again.", Aaron frowned as he hopped careful up the steps. He finally reached Dylan on the roof.

"Fusion!" Aaron pressed his watch and Resolute Mode was automaticity activated.

Aaron felt better, but his leg and collar still hurt. Giratina hadn't healed him completely, leaving him with a slight handicap.

"Have to be quick, Resolute Blade!" Aaron summoned the blade and let the Phantom know he was here.

"Ahh, Aaron you finally made it," the Phantom nodded. "I hope your leg feels better," he moved unbelievably fast and tapped it, sending Aaron into pain.

"You may have fell to darkness and are being controled, but I will defeat you!", Aaron declared as he flew up and slashed his main blade toward his foe.

"Ha, too easy," The Phantom said as he deflected a blade with an axe that appeared in front of him.

"Just wait," Aaron slashed his tiny blade left, knocking the Phantom down and leaving a scar.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! You'll pay for that!" The Phantom got back up with a hiss.

"Seem like you forgot I can do that," Aaron taunted him.

"Hyper Beam!" A orange and black ball formed on the core of the vest and blasted a beam at Aaron.

"Torkoal Shield!" A flaming shield blocked the blast and saved Aaron's butt.

"Who are you?!" Aaron yelled.

"Name's Jayden." The person who had just saved him replied. "Jayden Zeph." He was then blasted off the roof, and a Aggiron followed.

"Leaf Blade!" Aaron's blades glowed green, and he ran at the Phantom.

"Iron Head!" The Phantom simply took out his axes, spun then, countering Aaron's slashes.

They simultaneously pulled their weapons back and both warriors slashed again. The iron clashed and metal rang throughout the building.

"Full Power!" Both of then screamed as a swirling ball of green and grey spun around them. The ball exploded, knocking both of them back.

"Now to finish you off." Aaron got up and pulled out his main blade. "Leaf Blade!" he slammed the sword into the Phantom's gauntlet, right on to the ring. The ring glowed black, and a stream of 0s and 1s came off of it.

With a crackle of black, the Phantom Defused.

"You broke the Evil Coding on the ring." Dylan groaned, getting up. "Thanks. I owe you one."

"We should go get Clara." Aaron said.

"Yeah."

"Fusion!" They both fused into their defult mode.

"Hyper Beam!" Dylan formed a less powerful version of the attack, and blasted it down the building. "Follow me." He led Aaron down the hole. At the bottom, he reached a broken cell door and opened it.

"Clara!" Aaron hugged his fellow classmate.

"Your forgetting someone," Clara nodded, pointed at Ashley.

"Ashley?" Aaron said confused as he defused.

"Hi.", Ashley awkwardly waved. "I kinda got kidnapped too."

"Hi," Aaron replied, just as awkwardly. He walked a little closer to hug Ashley as well. Without warning, Ashley ran up to Aaron and Kissed him right on the lips. A second of shock went by, before Aaron kissed her back.

"How, do you feel now?" Ashley said in a sexy tone as they parted.

"Well, I think my everything is broken," Aaron said falling to the floor.

**Next Chapter: Chapter 16: Date of the Fusers**

**Aaron and Ashley are a couple after the events of the last chapter, ****Aaron then asks Ashley out on their first official date, during the worst possible time.**

**Please Review**


	16. Date of the Fusers

Chapter 16

Date of the Fusers

_Previously on Pokemon Fusion Warriors..._

_"Ice Shard!" AquaClaw formed a ice block. "Easy does it." the Duo-Hybrid then slammed his fist down on the block, breaking it. The little shards blocked all of the leaves in the air._

_"Crap, I think I need an Upgrade." Jayden said._

_"You have a secondary mode?" Luke asked._

_"Yeah, shall we?" Luke and Jayden putting their hands on their fusers._

_"Motor Mode!", Luke yelled out._

_"Secondary Mode!" Jayden screamed._

* * *

_"Then we have to wait, hopefully we'll see Aaron again," Clara said._

_Ashley remained silent._

_"What's wrong?" Clara put her hand on Ashley's back._

_"I think I may like Aaron." Ashley admitted, before puting her hands over her face and starting to cry._

_"Yeah! Nick owes me five bucks," Clara nodded simply._

* * *

_"My leg," Aaron pointed towards the bent extremity._

_"We can fix that," Dylan pulled out an oran berry from his storage container in the fuser. "Eat this, it will help you." Aaron munched down on the berry, but it didn't help much._

_"We have to carry on," he grabbed on to Dylan's shoulder and they started to walk._

_"Can you fuse?" Dylan pointed to the watch._

_"No, I'm all out of power," Aaron tried to shrug, but couldn't._

_"I think you may have broken your collarbone too," Dylan noted. "If I had a stronger berry, I'd give it to you, but that's all I have."_

* * *

_Dylan was engulfed in a dark aura, screaming as Giratina laughed. Suddenly six black wings spurted from Dylan's back. They formed a vest by combining on his chest. In the center was a red core formed by the red spikes. His Hydreigon's wings folded down and formed a jet like shape. A gold eye and mouth cover like Giratina's formed on Dylan's face._

_"Now attack Rustboro City!", The Dragon, Giratina, commanded._

_Dylan roared and dissappeared in a flash of black._

_The dragon turned to Aaron. "And for you, since my brothers will whine if I don't give you a running chance, I'll heal you and return you to Rustboro City. Let's see the great Pokemon Guardian fight my creation."_

_The world spun and Aaron was falling into blackness._

* * *

_"Hi.", Ashley awkwardly waved. "I kinda got kidnapped too."_

_"Hi," Aaron replied, just as awkwardly. He walked a little closer to hug Ashley as well. Without warning, Ashley ran up to Aaron and Kissed him right on the lips. A second of shock went by, before Aaron kissed her back._

_"How, do you feel now?" Ashley said in a sexy tone as they parted._

_"Well, I think my everything is broken," Aaron said falling to the floor._

* * *

_Find out what happens now!_

"Aaron!", Ashley screamed to her best friend/possible boyfriend as he fell to the floor and fainted. She then grabbed him trying to find life.

"Aaron.", Clara whispered fearing the worst but trying to stay hopeful.

"And my name is Dylan, we have to go now!", Dylan said holding out his hand.

"Fine but don't get any ideas.", Ashley said taking the hand holding Aaron.

"Same here.", Clara added grabbing Ashley's other hand.

"Aura Teleport!", Suddenly like Aaron he was engulfed in a black aura and it spread over Ashley and fainted Aaron.

Suddenly all four vanished in to a vale of darkness. On the battlefield at the base of Devon Corp, Tyler, Nick, Jayden, and Luke were covered in the same aura and teleported leaving the confused Hybrid Generals.

"What, the heck how many times do I have to ride Flying Fusion Airlines!", Tyler wined as he reappeared out of the dark vale. At once he saw Aaron and was snapped out of it.

"Aaron!", All of them except for Clara, Ashley and Dylan yelled. They defused and stared at their leader.

"Ashley what happened!", Nick asked as he ran to Aaron.

"Not, now help me get him up on the bed.", Ashley yelled to Nick as she tried to pick him up.

Nick, Dylan, Clara, and Ashley all picked up Aaron and moved him on the bed.

"Jayden how many of those berries do you have left?", Ashley commanded.

"None, I'd only had that one.", Jayden said putting his head down.

"I think we know what we have to do.", Dylan said.

"Hospital.", Nick said.

"Ok, how do we get there.", Ashley asked the obvious question.

"And, you know what do we tell them.", Tyler said. All he heard was silence.

"Why, I'm I always ignored?", Tyler said to himself.

"Hello, 911 we have a bit of a dosey of a problem.", Suddenly Tyler heard Ashley but on the phone.

**Later at the Rustboro Memorial Hospital **

"Ashley, he's fine the surgery was successful, just be glad they didn't have to look at the Fuser.", Tyler said next to Aaron's Hospital Bed.

"I know.", Ashley said depressingly.

"I'm going to the cafeteria, to get some food for everyone.", Tyler then left.

"Oh, Aaron, I like you, you kiss me, and then you break every bone in your body.", Ashley said.

Suddenly, Aaron's eyes slowly opened.

"Ashley.", He said weakly.

"Aaron!", She said surprised. She was ready to hug, but would probably kill him.

"Ashley, will you go on a date with me when I get out.", He said again.

"Yes.", She said as Aaron closed his eyes.

Suddenly she walked outside of the room.

"So?", Nick asked.

"He's fine for now.", Ashley said.

Suddenly everyone started to breath again.

"So?", Clara asked but with a different meaning

"Well he asked me on our first date.", Ashley said all happily.

"And my five bucks, Nick.", Suddenly Nick got out his wallet and forked over the money.

"I will never understand these bets.", Dylan said.

"You and me both.", Jayden said back.

**A few days later, Aaron got out of the Hospital with only a broken** **leg**

"You would think it being a hundred years later that they would have better medicine, so I could use my leg without having to take three massive pills.", Aaron said as he got out of the Taxi.

"I know, we still can't heal like Pokemon.", Tyler said getting out grabbing Aaron's heavy suitcases.

"I sometimes wish the author would make easier for us!", Aaron said to the sky.

"So what are you going to do for you and Ashley's date?", Suddenly Aaron's eyes popped out of their sockets, metaphorically and he stopped.

"Oh my freaking crap on a crap stick.", Aaron said super slow like he was tring to put emphasis on every word.

"My Uncle has a fancy italian restaurant, and I bet you your crutches that I can get you a reservation.", Tyler said as Aaron got out said crutches.

"That can work, now I am going to inside and watch some TV in peace.", Aaron said as he opened his door and his face was instantly charred, by a flamethrower.

"Magbbyyy.", Aaron heard a frighten scream and quick, tiny footsteps.

"Aaron, I'm sorry I'm sure Magby and Elekid didn't mean...", Nick said looking for the Pokemon.

"Its okay I encountered worst.", Aaron said as his face de-charred.

"Now please get out of my house, so I can relax.", Aaron said pointing towards the door as Tyler brought in the rest of the suitcases.

**A few days later, the day of date of the fusers**

"My lady.", Aaron said as he handed a bouquet of flowers to his lady.

"Ahh, you didn't have to.", Ashley said putting them in a vase.

"So I have renovations at Uncles Luigi's Italian.", Aaron said leading her on to scooter.

"Romantic.", Ashley said twirling her hair. Something she had never done before. Aaron lifted up the brake and they were off in the city of kind of love.

"That's right fall right into my little trap Guardian.", A dark, evil, and for you ladies out there hunky, emotionless, crewel, creepy, despicable, and lastly crazy voice better know as Logan stood on top of newby building watching his prey waiting to strike.

"Fusion!", Logan said quickly drawing his Katana out of its sheath. The Dragon Marauder Armor then appeared in a burst of black and red flames. He then spread his massive red Salamance wings and took off.

He then ran into a tree and fell to the ground.

"Whoa, look a fusion warrior.", A nerd said.

"Mommy, can I get one of those.", A kindergardern said.

"I want his costume for Cos-play.", A super nerd said.

"I bet my Rattata is in his percentage, the top.", A youngster said.

Everyone but Logan turned to him and screamed," Shut up Youngster Joey!", They then turned back but he was gone.

"Humans and their social protocol I will never understand it.", He said as dully as ever hopping over building heading for his main goal.

**At Uncle's Luigi's**

"Ah, Tyler said you would be here and here you are", said a tall and chubby man that spoke in a thick Italian Accent (If the Pokemon World had one) and had a thick handelbar mustache.

"So what would you like to eat?", He asked the couple who where already skiming the large menu.

"I would like to have the Chicken Alfedro and a Spiritz (Hint, Hint, Nod, Nod).", Aaron said handing the man his menu.

"And I would like to have the Agnolotti in Pesto, and a Hepsi. (For those who don't know Agnonotti is a fancy Italian Ravioli.) , Ashley handed Luigi her menu.

"Ahh, fine choses, the waiter will be out with your breadsticks in a moment.", Luigi then walked back into the restraunt and like said a waiter wearing a waiting suit put down a plate of breadsticks.

"That's right prey fall right into my trap.", Logan said as he watched over the duo from the adjacent building.

"So.", Aaron said.

"Yeah.", Ashley said.

Suddenly the Fuser lit up like a Christmas tree and soft said. "Hybrid Detected.", Lucky their were only a few people around and no one noticed.

"Look out!", Ashley screamed as a massive Hydro Pump shot towards Aaron.

"Crapppp.", Aaron said as he was propelled forward and hit the ground.

"Run!", The scared people in the square said as they ran away.

"Okay who's their cause its time for a beating!", Aaron yelled.

"That would be me, you can call me Riptide.", Suddenly a Hybird walked out of the shadows. He had blue spiky hair like a dorsal fin. And a star pattern of yellow hair near his forehead. He had sharp, white teeth some sticking out. He wore a blue jacket with a stuck up collar that had a yellow star metal on both sides. He had blue pants lined with yellow seams and fin shaped boots. On his right hand his sleaves continued to the hand which was covered by a blue and yellow glove. On his other hand his sleeve continued to a gauntlet. This gauntlet was a normal Sharpedo head/body with a white glove in the mouth.

"Who, or what do you want!", Aaron yelled.

"That, would be you, I was hired by Devon Corp, to capture you. Cause you see I am a bounty hunter and the bounty is on you.", He said in a deep dark voice.

"What, that can't be right, no Hybrids have been in Devon Corp, besides the five idiots.", Logan said emotionless.

Aaron then prepared to call his friends.

"And don't try to call your friends, first because they are busy and also if you do she gets its.", Suddenly a round blue bubble surrounded Ashley. Ashley then moved her mouth and nothing came out.

"Soundproofing, figured that out from your past battles.", He said.

"Fine then, Fusion!", Aaron put his hand on the fuser and fused into the Pokemon Guardian.

**At Rustboro Library**

"Tyler, can you hack into the security nework.", Nick asked the genius.

"Yes, My Father designed it I know the password.", Tyler said, quickly typing in the personal family password.

"So wait there is a security network that scans and records the action of every citizen out side their house.", Dylan said knowing what that could mean.

"It's okay I added programing that will blur out our faces and take were low resolution footage, so even if they inhanced it our faces will be monumentally different, but the strange thing that I found a beta program that seemed to also did that just less advance.", Tyler said taking a deep breath.

"Their at your Uncle's restraunt, how much does you family do in this town.", Luke said nearby.

"So where's Clara?", Dylan asked where the female of the group was.

"She desided to get a closer veiw incase Ashley need advise or something.", Tyler sais as clicked on the security cam that would let them spy.

"Tyler I think this is a little less High Resolution than you think.", Jayden said to him looking at the blury image.

"That's not right their shouldn't be Hybrid mode recording.". Tyler said pressing more buttons.

"Here, this is Enhanced.", Suddenly the images blur dissapeared and a very doctored image of Aaron standing off against a Hybrid.

"Wow, that is a very doctored image of Aaron's face.", Jayden said knowing the genius was right.

"We have to go help.", Dylan added.

"Not if we can help it.", A buggy voice said from behind the bookshelf.

"Ninjosh, Stadle go away.", Tyler said to the the Nincada Evolution Hybrids.

"And Aggiron.", The dark, crunchy voice said.

"And AquaClaw.", The sly, vain voice of a Duo-Hybrid said.

"And Thorn.", The normal voice of the grass Hybrid rang.

"Shall we 5 kick their 5 butts.", Clara said grabbing her charm.

"Fusion!", All five yelled as they activated their fusion devices and the energy burst dissolved the bookcase in front of them, relvealing the Hybrids.

"Flash Cannon!", Thorn yelled as he raised his appendages and blasted 3 steel colored beams at Luke.

"Earth Power!", Luke screamed as his leg volcano's glowed and bursted out flaming rocks to counter the beam. The flaming rocks hit and while reflected for a while broke and the beams hit Luke.

"That didn't go as you planned.", Dylan said.

Tyler suddenly jumped up and spread his wings. "Brave Bird!", His wings blazed blue and then turned red as he approached AquaClaw.

"Ice Tail Strike!", Suddenly a frozen tail grew out of the hybrid. He then ran up and slamed the tail into Tyler.

"Full Power!", Both said as a massive shockwave erupted out the collision.

"Thunder Fire Punch!", Nick said both of his arms geting covered in the repestive energy. He then ran at Ninjosh. He then gave a thunder uppercut but the quick bug avoided. He then gave a right cross but again the bug dodged again. This continued as a cat and mouse game.

"Leaf Storm!", Jayden said as a tornado of leafs started to swirl around Jayden. He then thrusted his arms forward and the leafs followed. Stadle stood still like a hallow shell of what he is and left the leafs fly and hit him.

"Ok, again.", Jayden said starting the process again.

"Dragon Rush!", Dylan said letting the blue aura overtake him as he started to dash at Aggiron.

"Flash Double-Edge!", Suddenly Aggiron was covered in a steel type aura and he ran at Dylan. The two then met and clashed thw shockwave knocking back books an other bookcases.

**Back to Aaron and Ashley**

"You can start the battle.", Riptide said taunting the warrior.

"Fine, then Hydro Pump!", Aaron raised his left arm up and showed his hand changing into a Marshstomp Head it then opened up and blasted a massive stream of high pressured water.

"I'll use my Night Slash!", Suddenly the head gauntlet got a dark aura and the Dorsal fin on the gauntlet glowed black and extended into a crescent shape.

"Take this!", He then sung his arm up like an uppercut and spilt the Hydro Pump. The dark energy then continued through the water.

"Crap.", Aaron said as he noticed the Night Slash and was knocked back.

"Flamethrower!", Aaron opened his mouth and a burst of flames thursted him up and he never touched the ground.

"Very good move Guardian, but can you handle this?", His gauntlet then started to glow white and a thin gleam traveled his body signaling his defense was raised.

"Ashley, what is he doing?", Confused he asked his girlfriend.

Ashley moved her mouth but thw soundproofing prevented anything from coming out.

"Well, it was worth a try.", Aaron said.

"Take this, Skull Bash!", He then charged at Aaron who put his arms up in defense. He then slamed down the gauntlet and knocked Aaron flying.

"Now a real Night Slash, but first let soak you.". His hand retracted into the gauntlet and a cannon came out. A blast of water knocked Aaron back even more to the horror of Ashley who couldn't fuse.

"Now Night Slash!", The Cannon retracted and instead a sliver blade with blue highlights popped out.

He then slashed down expecting to finishing him off, but a layer of blue aura energy showed blocking the blast.

"Haaaaa, Haaa", Aaron chucked.

"What's so funny.", Riptide said with some confusion.

"You don't know you bounty that well, Resolute Mode!", Suddenly a blue spiraling shockwave surrounded Aaron and quickly expanded knocking Riptide far away.

"I will get you one day!", He said as he disappeared into the clouds.

The bubble around Ashley broke and Aaron expected a hug, but Aaron was wrong. He looked again and saw Ashley in a red bubble.

"You didn't expect to get off that easily, while I would fight you damaged it seems that Resolute Mode fixes most of your injuries.", Logan said slowly landing.

"But, Alas even if you can walk with out crunches, your leg is still injured.", Logan said emotionless.

"So once you leg heals up I will be back.", He said flying back off.

The red bubble disappeared and this time Ashley ran and gave Aaron another kiss.

"Ashley?", Aaron asked.

"Yes.", She said in a sexy tone.

"Remind me to not fight till my leg is healed, I need my crunches." Aaron said defusing and falling over.

**Meanwhile at the library**

"Motor Mode!", Luke said as he sent a 1,000,000,000,000 (1 trillion) Volt shock through the hybrids.

"Retreat!", Aggiron said as he and his charred comrades teleported away.

"What did they want in the library?", Luke asked.

"I don't know.", Dylan added.

Suddenly Tyler looked down and saw a book "Advanced Genetics".

"I'll take a look at this book.", He thought to himself.

* * *

Next Chapter

**Chapter 17: Summer Flu**

**As everyone of Team Fuse has gotten sick, except Clara. It is up to our favorite action lady to defeat Stalde even if she has all the wrong moves.**

**Me: Hi everybody I'm shadow.**

**Aaron: How many times will I collapse at the end of a chapter.**

**Aggiron: And how long till we win?**

**Dylan and Luke: and How long until my deep and dark back story is revealed.**

**Dylan: Luke you took my line!**

**Luke: No you took mine! **

**Luke and Dylan proceed to cat fight**

**Me: :) ? All this and more in the next 4 chapters! Please Review! :) **


	17. Summer Flu

Chapter 17

Summer Flu

Previously on Pokemon Fusion Warriors...

The red bubble disappeared and this time Ashley ran and gave Aaron another kiss.

To be continued now!

* * *

"Ahhh, ahhh, achoooo!", Aaron sneezed for the umpteenth time.

"Aaron how many time do we have to say not to sneeze into the air use the tissue.", Luke said.

"What?", Aaron said in a very sick tone.

"Sneeze in the tissue!", All of the fusers yelled.

"Why do we have to all be sick at the same time?", Tyler complained as he blew into a tissue.

"I'm not sick; somehow I avoided the bug." Clara said all healthy and fine.

"Your the lucky one, I'm sick," Dylan said.

"Trust me, your not. You get to lay back and relax. I'm the one who has to face all the Hybrids.", Clara said explaining her predicament.

"Uhhhh, my nose is so stuffed.", Luke wined.

"So is mine.", Nick added to the din.

"I know we Fusers should be stong and resilient, but my nose is killing me.", Dylan agreed.

"Look at this; the strongest group of people in this city have been reduced to a group of whiny babies. And where's Ashley?", Clara asked grumpily.

"I think-achoo-She might be in this pile of tissues.", Aaron said pointing to a massive collection of papers slathered with their snot.

"Aaron, is Clara here yet.", A blurred voice from the tissued wined.

"No.", He said simply.

"So I'm going to get you sick medicine at the mall and a dump truck to clean up the tissues and save Ashley before she suffocates.". Clara said walking out of dark room.

"Ashley, are you alive in there?", Aaron said banging his hand on the pile.

"Uhhhhhhh.", He heard a voice from inside.

"Okay, girlfriend, Clara will be here with the good-good-yummy-time syrup soon.", Aaron said nicely patting the pile. (Okay does that not sound like a bad drug).

Clara then got on her gold and red scooter and headed for the mall. She soon arrived and looked around, she then saw a red dress on sale, suddenly she fell down and four black paws an over her face.

"Owww.", She said she looked up and saw a hand.

"Sorry, I'm so clumsily sometimes.", The girl said.

"It's ok I'm very clumsily as well.", Clara said getting up.

"So whats your name?", Clara asked to the girl.

"I'm Stella.", She said looking over Clara's shoulder. Suddenly a red piglike Pokemon jumped into her arms. "Tepiiggg.", It snorted at Clara.

"It's ok Wilbur, she's good.", Stella said petting its head.

"Ok, I have to go get somethings for my friends.", Clara said leaving.

Stella then put her mouth to her wrist, and whispered into it, "First contact established with Fusers, more surveillance needed.", She proceeded to walk off.

"Ahh, here we go; cold, flu, snezze, cough, and stuffness.", Clara said taking the medicine off the shelf.

She was about to leave the mall, when suddenly here watch chirped, "Hybrid Detected.".

"Ahhhhh, I go one day with out a hybrid?", She yelled out. Luckly, the mall was very empty today.", She looked around for the hybrid when suddenly a quick blur passed her.

"Who's there?!", She yelled and put her hand on her necklace.

"Not today fuser!", A buggy voice yelled out and suddenly her necklace was ripped off her neck.

"Seems you can't fuse now.", A ghostly voice called out from behind her.

"Stalde, Ninjosh what do you want?", She frowned, knowing who she was dealing with.

"Well you seem to be more perceptive than the other ones.", The ghost said as it revealed it self.

"Wait you seem diffrent.", Clara said noting the ghost bugs diffrence in appearance. He now had on a brown jacket with golden seams, and two pockets with seams around it. The collar was raised and was covered in brown fur. His wings were know partly covered with a gold sheath at the base, but probaly enough that it could still fly. He wore a pair of cargo shorts.

"I would say thanks, but I'm still angey that your friend's Mega Volt attack killed all of my and my brothers clothes.", He growled.

"And then you have me.", Ninjosh then appeared and he now wore a black vest with golden seams, and a golden undershirt that looked like a line with the edge of his chargo shorts. His wings were also covered with a golden sheath at the base, but enough was uncovered that it could still fly.

"What do you want?", Clara cried again.

"You really forget your days in the hybrid undertown don't you?", Stalde grinned.

"Care to explain?", Clara asked, confused.

"That is the one of the main entrances to the Hybrid Undertown.", Ninjosh continued, "And we just got a very important package."

"Well perpare to give it up.", Clara said.

"Ohh, what can you do little girl with out fusion?", Ninjosh taunted.

"Ok, now your in for a pummeling.", She snarled, before grabbing a Pokeball and launching it, "Go Gallade!", She released the humanoid psychic Pokemon.

"A Pokemon is no chance against us.", Ninjosh said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Gallade, use Psycho Cut!", She commanded. Gallade exented the green blades on his elbows and they were submerged in purple light. He then jumped up at Ninjosh.

"Not today...", A ghostly voice shouted suddenly Stalde appeared in front of his brother and a golden sphere with circling rings appeared around Stalde, the attack then was absorbed.

"Wow, you're such a chicken you can't even take an attack.", Clara said to the bug brothers.

"Only a part of a grand plan, deary.", Stalde said to Clara, chuckling.

"Shall we bro?", Ninjosh asked, extending his hand.

"I wouldn't expect anything less.", His brother grinned, extending and grabing the hybrid's hand.

"Shadow Sneak!" "Bug Bite!", Stalde then dissappeared into a shadow and went over his brother. A green aura engulfed Ninjosh, and soon a black shadow appeared overhead of Ninjosh.

"Take this, Shadowy Bug Bite!", Both said. They then flew down and slamed into Gallade, they then continued on.

"Crap!", Clara then started to run away, she then jumped over a bench, as the bugs passed under her destorying the bench.

"Gallade, over here!", Clara commanded pointing next to her.

"Gaaaallllaadee!", The Pokemon then raised and slammed down his arms and dissappeared into a purple haze.

Suddenly Gallade appeared next to Clara again, both looking badass.

"Gallade, Psychic on Ninjosh. Stop him!", Clara quickly commanded, pointing at the speeding figure moving along the glass shops. Gallade raised his arms and emanated a purple glow. The glow then appeared on Ninjosh, but not Stalde, and slowed him down.

"Hey, whats going on, I didn't order a emergency break!", Ninjosh started to stuggle and try to escape but slowed down while Stalde started to randomly fly. Lesson of the story, shadows can control where their flying when their going super fast.

"Bring him in.", Clara said like a new yorker police cop.

"Gallaade!", Gallade brought up his hands and dragged in the strugging bug.

"Hey, bring me in any closer and you may have to pay me.", Ninjosh said snickering. Kids if you don't get that joke, don't ask your parents.

"Gallade, slam him in to the ground.", Clara said. Gallade slammed down his arms and Ninjosh followed suit, but with his whole body.

"Ok, what do you want.", The now injuried Ninjosh said as some blood flowed put on to the ground staining the crushed wood.

"My Fusion Necklace.", She said nicely holding out her hand.

"No.", He said like a child.

"Gallade.", She said sharply looking at him. He then slammed him into the ground again.

"How bout now?", She said nicely.

"Noooo, never.", He said in pain.

"Ok, I didn't want to do this.", She said. She then reached into her jean pocket and got out a black leather glove.

"What are you gonna do with that?", He said nervously.

Slap! Clara then took her hand and slapped his face, leaving a massive red mark on the buggy face.

"Now give me the fuser!", She said.

"Nooo.", He said, Slap! Again but on the other cheek.

"Now I don't think you need to be told again.", She said.

"Never, I don't even have it.", He said.

"Fine the hard way it is.", She said. But before she could slap, a massive shadow, knocked her over and crashed into a ladies store.

"What are these?", A confused Stadle said picking up, ahhh Sanitary Napkins that fell all over his body, when he rematerialized.

"Ahhhh, don't ask.", Clara said embrassed.

"Bro, get out of those.", Ninjosh said.

"Shadow Ball!", Stalde said as he battle begun again.

"Gallade, Pyscho Cut!", Gallade followed Clara's order and slashed the ghostly energy in half. He started panting from the high energy attacks.

"Gallade, return.", She held up the Pokeball and the Bug Bros waited for Clara's next move.

"And what Pokemon do you plan to use...", Ninjosh said in a down-right creepy voice.

"Before we destory you?", Stalde continued both now laughing creepily.

"What do you have in your systems? Go, Buneary and Emolga!", She released the furry Pokemon and prepared for battle.

"Emolga, use Electro Ball!", Emolga jumped up and formed a electric ball inbetween it wings. It then launched it at Ninjosh, who was protected by Stalde.

"Crap, Buneary, Energy Ball!", Buneary jumped up and formed a massive ball of grass energy.

"Won't work fuser!", Stalde said as he blocked the attack.

"Darn, he's right I need a move that can hit him.", Clara cursed her self.

"You won't hit me with my Wonder Guard Ability.", Stalde said to Clara.

"And, I got it Buneary, Incinerate!", Buneary jumped up opened it mouth and released a massive plume of fire.

"Haaa, a Fire move won't hit me...waittt nooo.", Stalde fell to the ground, charred. "Ok, you found something that could hit me.", He said slowly getting up,"But my Human side keeps me alive.", He said.

"And then their is something else we can do, shall we brother.", Ninjosh said as Stalde started to float again.

"Yes", He then took out the fusion necklace and grabbed the charm. Ninjosh granned the charm as well.

"Fusion!", Both yelled out. An orb of orange formed around them and they both changed into energy. The energy then clashed and mixed into one body.

He was a little taller then the two bugs and wore a black and brown jacket, with yellow cargo shorts, and a brown sheath over its two sets of wings. On its pants it had two swords in a golden sheath. Hanging from its neck was Clara's necklace.

"I'm am Shedjask!", The new Pokemon-Hybrid Fusion in a unifiedvoice

"So what, I've dealt with Duo-Hybrids before.", Clara said.

"Ohhh, but you are so wrong, Duo-Hybrids have about the power of 1 hybrid with the powers and weaknessess of both Pokemon, but I'm am a Fusion-Hybrid, I have the exponential increased power of 2 Pokemon, and have both ablities, but only Shedinja's typing.", He said as energy flowed around him.

"Ohhh, crap that may be a little bit of a problem.", Clara said.

"Time to try this out, Shadow-Bug Bite!", He changed into a shadow as a green aura encompassed him and he charged at Clara's Pokemon, causing both to faint.

"Ohhhh, Crap on a Crap stick.", She said returning her Pokemon.

"My last Pokemon, Go Cinccino!", She sent out the pretty rodent Pokemon.

"Haa, I took out two Pokemon in one move what makes you sure I can't beat this rodent.", The combined Pokemon taunted.

"Cause, this was my first Pokemon, we have trained for over 12 years, and she will beat you combined ass.

"Cinccino, Swift, Tail Slap!", Cinccino jumped up and released a multitude of starts that clashed with the golden shield around the hybrid. She then slapped him repeatedly.

"Ha, that won't hurt.", He said.

"That this, Leech Life!", He yelled as took energy from Cinccino, and started to glow yellow out of his eyes, mouth, and nose.

"Final Shadow Attack!", He yelled as he formed a black aura over his body and sent it flying at Cinccino, knocking her out.

"Cinccino, return.", Clara looked down as all her Pokemon were defeated.

"I'd hate for you to get your friends, to come for me so I can't let you escape.", He said he blasted a near by fountain, that sprayed water everywhere, including a censor. Electricity then shorted out all through the mall until, the emergency door was shut from the lack of power.

He then de-materialized and flew through the wall.

"Wait, the water will rise to the door which is shut and sealed off from the world, so it will raise to the roof and..", Clara stopped at the realization.

"Crap, all exits are sealed, what can I do?", Clara started to panic.

"I can help you.", Suddenly another Fusion Warrior appeared. She was moving so quick that Clara could only she a silver mask, and long flowing silver hair. The masked warrior then picked up Clara, and flew her to the ceiling, and blasted some sort of attack, and blasted the roof open.

"Who are you?", Clara said.

"Someone you weren't supposed to meet.", She said then took off the mask and anyone could see she was Stella.

"Confuse Ray.", She held out her hand and all memories of Clara meeting Stella, were replaced with a fine adventure through the Undertown.

"I will be back.", Stella said flying away.

"Uggghhhh, that was a crazy adventure through Undertown.", Clara said.

"Gallade, Teleport.", She released the Pokemon, and disappeared.

"Clara, did you get the medicine?", A snuffy Aaron asked.

"Yess, here spread it among your selfs, its a pretty low grade, should be better in a hour.", She said handing the medicine to Aaron, who took a pill, and sent it along the sick line.

An Hour Later

"So Clara how was the mall.", Aaron asked.

"Fine, but we have bigger fish to fry, today Ninjosh, and Stalde stole my Fuser, and fused into a very strong Fusion-Hybrid , and then they started to flood the mall, and I only escaped through Undertown.", Clara said shamed.

"Clara, not the first time.", Jayden said, "But, I'm afraid of what could happen if the bug bros figure out how to hack the Fusion Field."

"Jayden, what's the Fusion Field?", Both Aaron, and Luke asked.

"Well you can say its like a wavelength of energy constantly flowing around this world. The Fusers, as far as I can see in my research, that the Fusers excite this wavelength with a different wavelength, to encompass us and form the armor.". Jayden said.

"So what, we can make Clara, a fuser, with that info, right Tyler.", Nick said.

"Yes, that is true in theory.", Tyler said.

"But, the problem is that if they hack Clara's Fuser, they may be able to activate an emergency protocol that could break our link with the Fusion Field.", Jayden said.

"Then what can we do?", Clara asked.

"First get Ashley, out of the pile of tissues, and then wait.", Jayden said looking down.

* * *

Next Chapter:** Chapter 18: The Preultimate Chapter**

**With the treat of being unable to fuser, growing ever more likely, tensions break out among the team. And with the power of Fusion now on the side of Devon Corporation, will the final plan begin? You won't believe the ending of this Preultimate, before the Season One Finale! And remember review! **


	18. The Preultimate Chapter

Chapter 18

The Preultimate Chapter

* * *

_In the Last Chapter..._

_"Why do we have to all be sick at the same time?", Tyler complained as he blew into a tissue._

_"I'm not sick; somehow I avoided the bug." Clara said all healthy and fine._

* * *

_"So I'm going to get you sick medicine at the mall and a dump truck to clean up the tissues and save Ashley before she suffocates.". Clara said walking out of dark room._

* * *

_"Ahhhhh, I go one day with out a hybrid?", She yelled out. Luckly, the mall was very empty today.", She looked around for the hybrid when suddenly a quick blur passed her._

_"Who's there?!", She yelled and put her hand on her necklace._

_"Not today fuser!", A buggy voice yelled out and suddenly her necklace was ripped off her neck._

_"Seems you can't fuse now.", A ghostly voice called out from behind her._

_"Stalde, Ninjosh what do you want?", She frowned, knowing who she was dealing with._

* * *

_"Fine, but we have bigger fish to fry, today Ninjosh, and Stalde stole my Fuser, and fused into a very strong Fusion-Hybrid , and then they started to flood the mall, and I only escaped through Undertown.", Clara said shamed._

_"Clara, not the first time.", Jayden said, "But, I'm afraid of what could happen if the bug bros figure out how to hack the Fusion Field."_

_"Jayden, what's the Fusion Field?", Both Aaron, and Luke asked._

_"Well you can say its like a wavelength of energy constantly flowing around this world. The Fusers, as far as I can see in my research, that the Fusers excite this wavelength with a different wavelength, to encompass us and form the armor.". Jayden said._

_"So what, we can make Clara, a fuser, with that info, right Tyler.", Nick said._

_"Yes, that is true in theory.", Tyler said._

_"But, the problem is that if they hack Clara's Fuser, they may be able to activate an emergency protocol that could break our link with the Fusion Field.", Jayden said._

_All to be answered right now!_

* * *

"So what can we do, to get Clara's Fuser back?", Aaron asked the gathered fusers who had all taken perch in his room, him and Ashley next to him on his bed, Clara, who was currently Fusionless, sat on a green beenbag brought out from the closet, Luke and Nick sat their butts on his desk, Dylan and Jayden shared a beanbag as well. Tyler stood up and was pacing slowly around the room, each little step of his shoes causing a slight creek in the floorboard.

"For once I have no idea, even I can't hack Devon Corp security.", Tyler said, pacing around rubbing his chin and forehead trying to get a precious tought that could help them.

"Simple, we go on a all out attack on Devon Corp.", Dylan said breaking the silence that enveloped the room.

"Are, you kidding that the most stupidest thing I've heard.", Jayden countered with, "I may have done things like that, but do you know how many Hybrids are in Devon Corp? It be a suicide mission!"

"I'd hate to not be like that, but Jayden is right, we barely got away the last two times we broke into Devon Corp, even with Resolute, and Origin Modes we could still be out numbered and out-powered.", Aaron said agreeing with Jayden, while dissagreeing with Dylan.

"Oh, how do you know, have you even ever pushed the true limits of your power, how do you even know how much power you have? Have you even tried to push your limits!", Dylan started to scream, to the fusers angry.

"Dylan, calm down, we just need to think this trough.", Tyler said.

"And thats guys ever do, you guys need to go in their and kick some Hybrid butt, did the Pokemon Knight ever think about his battles, no he always went in and kicked some Hybrid butt, did he think about it when the Phantom Knight challenged him? No!", Dylan said as his face started to redden.

"Well, I thought about it and came out of it pretty good, twice.", Aaron said with a smirk.

"Well if that's what you think about it, I'm going weather you want to or not.", He then stormed out of the room, and slammed it shut.

"He thinks he's better than me, well I've been fusing much longer than him, so stick that up his butthole.", Dylan said leaving Aaron's house. He then looked at Devon Corp. in the skyline of nearby city.

"Fusion!", He then activated his Gauntlet and spreaded his Hydregion Wings and took off.

"But, before that their is someone I'd promised I would bring along.", Dylan said flying into the city, but not towards a diffrent location. He then landed at a industrial warehouse, abandoned, and was covered in vines and moss. It was built by some guy called Haedan Pondera, who apparently founded a organization called the Fusion Knights that tried to save Hybrids, and convert them. Dylan set up base there with a few supercomputers and other things.

"Idiots, all Hybrids are monsters and deserve to be destroyed.", Dylan said raising his fist. He then headed in trough a massive hole in the roof, and then into the basement by another set of holes.

A holographic nurse, who looked like they had been styled like a Chansey, appeared in front of the Phantom Knight.

"Hello, Helia how is he?", Dylan asked his assistant.

"He is now fully recovered but you might be surprised at his new developments.", She said leading him into a massive playground like area for Pokemon with a pond, grass, and trees. It looked like the perfect place for any Pokemon like say a Kingdra, Ampharos, or a Froslass, Hint, Hint, Nod, Nod.

"Why, Pancham you'd evolved into a Pangoro!", Dylan said in suprise. A few days ago he had found a abandoned Pancham, a Pokemon from Kalos, in a alleyway, he brought it back here and fixed it up, and when it found out about fusion it was ecstatic.

"Defuse!", Dylan returned to his normal form, and saw the massive panda now towered over him.

"Pango, Pangoro!", The Pokemon said excitedly. Dylan reached into his Pocket, and took out a Luxary Ball, he then expanded it.

"Go Pokeball!", Pangoro was soon in a Luxary Ball, and Dylan placed it in his belt.

"Fusion!", He then slammed down on his Gauntlet. The World went dark to Dylan, and six grey, black balls swirled around him, until they collasped on him and he had his first full Fusion.

He then stood normaly, but with new armor, he wore his normal armor, but he now wore a Pangoro scarf, and cape on him, and on his lower body he now had two Pangoro arms sticking out. They then retreated back into his body leaving just a metal bump that closed up.

"Lets Go!", He then flew up, and now towards Devon Corp. He then stopped floating over the building.

"Well, lets go CA RAZ IZY!", He said shaking his head with every syllable.

"Orgin Mode!", He then he was engulfed in a black aura, and his wings were bent down like a jet, and 6 dark aura wings spouted out of his back, and Giratina Head Plates appeared on his head. He then flew forward towards the building.

"What the!", The Professor said as a shadowy figure bursted trough the window into his lab.

"Advanced Security, righttt.". Dylan said entering.

"Your not gonna find, The Golden Warrior's Necklace here, try the basement.", The Professor said in fear.

"Your right I can't sense the item in this room, your lucky.", He said in a reckoning voice. He then blasted a hole in the wall, and exited. Suddenly a alarm started to flash and sound through out the floor.

"Yes the basement, send in Shedjask, Gralamece, and Dragonterra.", The Professor said into a Phone.

"Alpha Squad Attack!", Soon the "armored" squaders that took down Nick at the Fusion Races before (For More Info on that, please see Chapter 13, Fusion Races). They raised their red guns that drained their Fusion Energy.

"Alpha Squad Fire!", They then pulled down their triggers, and soon red beams shot out, but bounced off the aura that surrounded Dylan.

"Away!", He then swiped his right arm, and a shockwave pushed the armored squadron away trough the steel wall.

"Okay, I'm a sucker for filter, but I don't have all day.", Dylan said. He then raised his arms and slammed them down on the floor. Suddenly a hole formed all the way down as far as Dylan could see. He then flew down the hole, until he reached the final floor. It was a lab and as far as he could see their was Clara's Necklace with a machine shooting a green laser into it.

"Well, that was easy, take that Aaron, and Jayden!", Dylan said.

"Aaron, and Jayden interesting names, No?", Dylan turned around to find a Hybrid. He had Purple-Blue skin, Garchomp Horns on his sides, Salamence Claws, and Garchomp Fins on his wrist. He wore a white samurai outfit.

"Yes, as I would say, we may have the names of two fusers isn't that right, Gralamece?", A female voice said from the other way, he turned back at the necklace, to find a female Hybrid. She had bluish-indigo skin, she had sliver hair that flowed down her body, she wore a violet armor kimono, and black boots.

"Your right Dragonterra, I believe we may have something to work off of.", He turned around and saw what he believed based on Clara's Impressions, Shedjask.

"Now weakling why don't you go away, before I destory you with a Hyper Beam!", She said in a voice that surprisingly reminded of an angry Clara, or Ashley.

"Please like you can hurt me.", Dylan said like a queen bee, waving his arms and snaping his fingers.

"Hyper Beam!", She opened up her mouth and released a orange beam from her mouth, her hair flowing back as the beam was sent flying towards Dylan.

"Please, I can try harder than that, Hyper Beam!", Dylan opened his mouth and soon his own orange beam was launched out of his mouth, soon the two beams clashed, and instantly a massive shockwave was spread out from the collision point.

"Well, done Terra, you have improved you can now take on a Fusion Warrior", Gralamece said, clapping his hand. Dylan looked back at Dragonterra, and could of swore he saw a glimpse of pain in Dragonterra's face as if that name brought back painful memories.

"Ahhhh, Hyper Beam!", She said as if Dragonterra was using that pain to power her attack.

Dylan was about to strike back but the attack suddenly hit and he was sent back flying.

"Shadow Bug Bite!", He suddenly heard and was struck by a Shedjask attack, and knocked back.

"Uggggg, that wasn't right.", Dylan said getting up and rubbing his head, helmet, whatever you can call it.

Dylan looked back but he only saw Shedjask, Dragonterra, and Gralamece had dissappeared and wasn't to be found.

"Shadow Ball!", Both said and released a ghostly ball out of their plams, they clashed again, and again, as they released continuous attacks.

"Shadow Bug Bite!", He then was covered in a black, and green aura spiraling around him, he then quick flashed fowarded into Dylan who was still recovering from the continuous attack.

"Shadow Punch!", He then puched the warrior and again damaged him.

"Shadow Ultra Attack!", He then created a massive sphere of energy around his body, and he soon flew into Dylan, who was knocked flying and knocked over some desks. Orgin Mode suddenly deactivated, but against all odds Dylan got up, and from said knocked over desks, chemicals mixed and a explosion appeared behind him like in an episode of Power Rangers SPD.

"Had, Shadow Ball!", He quickly launched the ball who finally damaged Shedjask.

"And now I leave.", He quickly grabbed the necklace and teleported away.

* * *

**Meanwhile in a ancient temple somewhere... **

"Ahh Breloom, Umbreon, Servine, take a look at these ancient markings I think I may have finally found what I have been looking for.", Mark Styles, said as he explored an ancient temple, with his three Pokemon, Umbreon, Servine, and Breloom, the last given to him by Aaron, before he left. So if these two represent Aaron, and Ashley, and these are Nick, Tyler, and Luke, then that must mean they are the...

"This must be told to Aaron, they must know this information now it will change the world! Now guys!", He then changed into his Were-Hybrid form, and soon flew away.

* * *

"And you guys thought I couldn't make it.", Dylan said, holding up the necklace, and entering Aaron's Room in the house.

"But, how you would of been more than outnumbered!", Tyler said.

"Clara, here you go.", Clara walked up to him, and got back her necklace, she then looked down and it, and looked into Dylan's eyes, and soon she grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into a kiss, the world seemed to stop around then as everything seemed right to them for just one second.

"So that's why you got the necklace back.", Ashley said.

Suddenly a massive alarm rung out and Aaron looked out of his window into his street to see the sudden commotion, outside stood, Gralamece, Dragonterra, Shedjask, the professor, and some angry Alpha Squad Soldiers stood outside.

"Everyone, Fuse!", Aaron said, suddenly the room lit up and everyone was in their fused form.

"Dylan, I mean Phantom Knight, teleport us out of here, to the other side of the street.", Suddenly they were where Aaron requested.

"Ahh, Fusers now you decide to all show your faces, too bad you so should of ran.", The Professor said, "Now I'll have the necklace back.", He said suddenly it floated of of Clara's neck, and back into the Professor's hand.

"Give her that back, now!", Dylan said.

"Too late, your connection to the Fusion Field has already been severed!", He then snapped his fingers, and the machine that was blasting Clara's Necklace appeared again. He put it in, and it a red forcefield appeared around the machine, suddenly the green laser appeared again, and suddenly all the Fuser's Fusers started to flash green.

"Everyone quick create a forcefield around Aaron, with all your Power!", Jayden yelled out, every one soon did and Aaron was surrounded by his own red forcefield.

"Ha, goodbye fusers.", He said all their fusers flashed green and they were forcefully returned to normal forms, as the forcefield expanded and hit them. It then hit Aaron,but simply passed over him. Aaron then Defused.

"Ha, even your pathetic tries can't work!", The Professor said as his crowing moment arrived, but suddenly to everyone's surprise, the energy that surrounded Aaron collapsed into his Fuser, causing it to glow, suddenly it changed shape from its watch shaped, and soon tracked up his arm forming a light black/dark grey gauntlet, with a red stripe around the area where the watch's selection pad laid.

"No it can't be.", He then pressed a button again, and the forcefield slapped the Once-Fusers, but didn't work. He continued to do so until it didn't work.

"Ha, that won't seems that this upgrade, is works with out the fusion field, and maybe if I think right, this will be more powerful than ever, Fusion!", He slammed down on he selection pad, and a massive white aura appeared around blasting up wards, suddenly the armor started to appear on his over his body. Suddenly the armor slammed down on his body.

"Resolute Mode!", Suddenly the additional armor appeared on his body, and he walked right to the hybrids.

"Fire!", He then extended his arms and blasted all the Hybrids, and Alpha Squad Members away.

"Ok, that good enough for me, Retreat!", The Professor pressed a button, and they all dissappeared.

* * *

Next Chapter: **Genetic Attack, Part 1**

**With only Aaron able to fuse for the time being, the Fusers are on full watch, but when Devon's Final Plan goes in motion it will take everyone to stop it before it's it too late, Season Finale.**

**So now we need to have an Important Talk America, more important than Carlos Danger, The Royal Baby, and Twinkies, so put the twinkie down it can last for 45 days anyway. I want you to send me in OC Hybrids, to be used in one chapter and one only. So please review, and also Gralamece, and Dragonterra, belong to Red Dragon 210.**

**And also here is my calendar for my stories**

**Now- Fusion Warriors: New Legend and Digimon Fusion**

**After Fusion Warrior's Chapter 20- Fusion Warrior's: Kanto Adventures and Digimon Fusion**

**yep pretty straight forward. Have A good Day!**


End file.
